


проблема Стива Роджерса

by agewa



Series: проблема Стива Роджерса [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Actor Steve Rogers, Alternate Universe, Bucky finds fandom and then finds himself, Bucky ships Captain America and Howard Stark, Fanboy Bucky Barnes, M/M, Physical Therapy, Romantic Comedy, The Howling Commandos (television show), and nothing is clear anymore, fandom as therapy, mentions of trauma, steve doesn't mind, then he finds Steve Rogers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:03:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 29,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8704216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agewa/pseuds/agewa
Summary: Баки не считает проблему Стива Роджерса собственно проблемой - он считает ее выходом, который и не надеялся найти на пути от Баки Барнса, каким он был до аварии, к новой, блестящей версии самого себя.Нет, проблема не в Стиве Роджерсе и не в фандоме Ревущих Коммандос. Проблема в количестве порнухи с участием Капитана Америки, которое Баки умудрился написать и нарисовать до того, как узнал, что тот находится очень близко. "Очень близко" - это в смысле сидит на другом конце стола.





	1. в чем, собственно, ПРОБЛЕМА

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the Steve Rogers problem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3509063) by [relenafanel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/relenafanel/pseuds/relenafanel). 



> Патрик Бейтман - герой "Американского психопата", способность одновременно хлопать себя по голове и круговыми движениями гладить живот по мнению журналов о сексе - прямой путь к тому, чтобы хорошо делать куни, а ник Баки построен на игре слов - buck значит "вставать на дыбы", а in for a wild ride - "готов к жесткой скачке".

\- Вот, - сказала Бекка, роняя стопку DVD на диван рядом с ним. Они приземлились на недоеденный бутерброд, и она сморщила нос, будто осуждая Баки за то, что он ел на собственном диване. – Помогает, когда дела идут неважно.  
  
На ней был вязаный свитер и перчатки без пальцев, и Баки мужественно воспротивился желанию выглянуть в окно. Ему казалось, что еще тянулось лето, но это же был Бруклин. Лето шло, шло, а потом кончалось. Он не хотел признавать, что немного потерял связь с временами года. Если верить телефону, на дворе был… о, октябрь. Это объясняло свитер.  
  
\- Смотреть телевизор? – спросил Баки, потому что именно этим он и занимался, спасибо, Ребекка. Он довольно ядовито кивнул на поставленный на паузу телик. Ким Кардашьян застыла с полуприкрытыми глазами в крайне нелестный для ее лица момент, и Баки ненавидел свою жизнь. Он был не таким. Он не был человеком, который изо дня в день без продыху смотрит телевизор.  
  
Вот только, получается, - был. И он за многое себя ненавидел, но вот то, что Бекка решила, будто новый сериал поднимет ему настроение, было в тройке вещей, которые этом месяце вызывали особенно яростную ненависть.  
  
Бекка фыркнула.  
  
\- Не этот шлак! Я смотрю сериал Стива Роджерса и думаю, что если он смог выбраться из Бруклина, то смогу и я.  
  
\- Я уже выбрался из Бруклина, - язвительно пробормотал Баки, правой рукой обводя комнату. – И где я теперь? В Бруклине.  
  
\- Сейчас заплачу, - саркастично ответила Бекка, складывая руки на груди. Похоже, он окончательно достал ее, что было существенным улучшением по сравнению с сочувствием и удушающей жалостью. По прикидкам Баки, ее терпение почти исчерпалось. Она протянула дольше, чем он предполагал. – Я не хочу уезжать из Бруклина, мне здесь нравится. Это не значит, что я не хочу смотреть на лицо Стива Роджерса и думать о возможностях. Все лучше, чем сидеть на уродливом диване и упиваться страдашками по тому, что тебе пришлось вернуться домой и жить у родителей в подвале.  
  
Баки кинул в нее подушкой.  
  
\- Ты когда-то была хорошей девочкой.   
  
\- Ничего не изменилось, - сказала она с ухмылкой, напоминающей акулью – слишком много зубов и явное намерение укусить. – Я тебя подпускаю к своей коллекции дисков. А вот ты когда-то был похож на человека, который моется, потому что помнил, как пользоваться душем.  
  
\- Да кто вообще сейчас смотрит DVD, - пробормотал он, когда она вышла из комнаты, чтобы порыться в его холодильнике. Якобы чтобы достать себе попить, но он знал, что она просто проверяет, осталась ли у него еда. Мать раз в два дня делала то же самое. Проверяла, осталась ли у него еда, и ест ли он. Курицы-наседки.  
  
Он тайком понюхал свою рубашку. Ладно. Очко Бекке. Физиотерапия была достаточно интенсивной, чтобы потеть, а он теперь мог заниматься в своей гостиной. В жизни Баки немного осталось причин, чтобы после принимать душ, и уж тем более такой причиной не была назойливая сестра, лезущая в его дела как будто так и надо.  
  
Знай Баки, во что выльется решение взять диск с  _Ревущими коммандос_  и вставить его в плеер, он мог бы этого и не сделать. Мог предпочесть скуку и обиду на зависимость от Кардашьянов, и продолжил бы жить как раньше.  
  
Но это же самообман, не так ли? Про жизнь как раньше?  
  
До аварии у Баки было три страсти: его тело, его работа и его квартира. Сестра тогда шутила, что он в двух шагах от того, чтобы стать Патриком Бейтманом. До аварии Баки этой отсылки не понимал.  
  
После аварии он начал медленно работать над реабилитацией левой руки, но мелкую моторику вернуть было невозможно. Он не мог работать как прежде, и продал квартиру до того, как потратил все выплаты по инвалидности и начал ломать голову, где взять денег на оплату ипотеки. Он думал, что так будет проще двигаться вперед, но без ощущения нормальности стало еще труднее. Он часто смотрел Netflix, а когда зуд от сидения на одном месте становился слишком сильным, долго и бездумно бродил по Бруклину.   
  
После аварии Баки нечаянно с головой нырнул в фандом  _Ревущих Коммандос_. Он даже не знал, что значит слово "фандом"; он впервые увидел его, когда гуглил второй сезон, лежа в кровати и пытаясь убедить себя, что поспать важнее, чем посмотреть еще одну серию. Так он нечаянно прочитал половину фанфика, пока понял, что это не ее синопсис.  
  
Это было намного лучше.  
  
Важным фактором было то, что Стив Роджерс представлял собой образец того, что Баки искал в мужчине. Он посмотрел первую серию, скептически кривясь по поводу сюжета, но перешел ко второй, потому что был не против пару часов подождать, пока Капитан Америка в очередной раз не лишится рубашки. Прочитанный фанфик явно соглашался с ним, и хоть Баки об этом еще не догадывался, тогда он и попался на крючок.  
  
Следующим утром сама серия в сравнении показалась скучной. Тяжело было не почувствовать разочарования после горячей порнухи, которую Баки нечаянно прочитал, так что он вернулся к фику и перечитал его еще дважды, прежде чем понял, что фик был не один, что автор написал целую серию порно-рассказов для каждой серии. Баки читал их ночью в постели, держа телефон перед лицом, а сами серии в голове. Он довольно быстро понял, как сильно это его возбуждает, как его разум возвращается к фику, когда он ласкает себя, как он подставляет свои пристрастия, уводя образы дальше от серии и самого фика.  
  
Он не задумывался особо, когда закончил с этой серией и начал читать все, до чего мог дотянуться. Сначала он обрел любимый пейринг, потом сообразил, какие истории ему больше по душе.  
  
Например: Пегги/Капитан Америка? Ничем его не трогал. Говард/Капитан Америка? Очень даже.  
  
Когда он разделался со всеми фиками, доступными в сети, он понял, что их недостаточно, чтобы удовлетворить его нужду.  
  
Это волновало его целых тринадцать дней. Тринадцать дней, в течение которых он постоянно обновлял АО3, перечитывал свои любимые фики и в ужасе смотрел на отсутствие новинок или обновлений. Он даже опустился до того, чтобы прочитать автора, чьих работ избегал, потому что тот никогда даже не проверял правописание – к девятому дню ему было уже все равно.   
  
Он с ума сходил без нового чтива.  
  
Баки мог бы сотворить что-нибудь намного лучше половины того, что он прочитал за время своего нетерпеливого ожидания, как кто-нибудь, кто угодно, выложит хоть что-то новое.

  
Баки мог бы сотворить что-нибудь намного лучше. Он точно знал.  
  
Он лежал в кровати, хмуро прожигая взглядом экран своего телефона, когда вдруг подумал, что если ему так нужен новый фик, то придется написать его самому.  
  
Это было прозрение – его будто огрели по голове всей коллекцией дисков Бекки разом. Он мог сам написать фик!  
  
Ему будто впервые за долгое время пришла в голову оригинальная мысль – он мог сделать что-то исключительно для себя, что-то немного неприличное. У него словно завелся секрет, и это оказалось на удивление приятно после долгих месяцев, в течение которых его жизнь была открытой книгой для любого, кто бы ни глянул на него – с рукой в манжете, сидящего на уродливом диване у родителей в подвале, отвечающего мрачным взглядом на осуждение или сочувствие в их глазах. Он сел за компьютер, нервный и возбужденный и будто оживленный этой идеей.  
  
Самое сложное. Он понятия не имел, о чем писать, или даже как это сделать.  
  
Его первый фик был скорее аналитикой и получил 200 просмотров и три комментария. Для сравнения – у самого популярного фика в фандоме было чуть больше 900 комментов и 120к хитов… Для Баки это имело значение. Он был человеком, который не знал, что такое поражение, так что он занялся изучением фиков, вместо того, чтобы читать их для пассивного удовольствия. Он попытался разобраться, что было общего у популярных фиков, каких тем они касались, и что из этого нравилось лично ему. Он начал обращать внимание на то, как авторы рекламировали себя вне контекста своего писательского мастерства, какая часть популярности приходилась на дружбу и верность, какая на талант, а какая – и вовсе на фандомные уловки.  
  
Он стал вести записи. Реально, записи. Заставил себя перечитать один фандомный мастодонт, который вроде как всем нравился, но у него вызывал двойственные чувства, после чего сделал еще больше записей с наблюдениями и пометками. Баки учили обращать внимание на мелочи. Он знал, как искать закономерности и переводить их в действие.  
  
Одной из таких закономерностей оказался секс. Секс был важен.  
  
Его следующая попытка написать первый фик не блистала оригинальностью, но, возможно, в этом и крылся смысл. Дешево и сердито – он просто использовал все тропы и клише, что работали у других авторов, и писал не покладая рук, пока не обнаружил позади четыре главы, 30 тысяч слов и почти 300 комментариев. Тогда Баки сообразил, что проще всего будет держать читателей в курсе статуса своего фика, если он заведет блог.  
  
У большинства его избирателей было нечто под названием "Тумблер".  
  
Представьте Алису, падающую в кроличью нору.  
  
Баки был уже в Стране Чудес.   
  
Для блога он выбрал имя, совпадающее с его псевдонимом, потому что уже обратил внимание на ценность брендирования. Электронное письмо упало на почту через несколько мгновений.   
  
**Добро пожаловать на Tumblr, inforawildridey.**  
  
Тут и исчерпалась способность Баки отрицать, что он завяз слишком глубоко. По самые уши в фандоме, и по самые уши очарован Стивом Роджерсом. Сестра сказала, что черпала вдохновение в его лице, но Баки намного сильнее вдохновляла его задница.  
  
(и что он мог в нее запихнуть)  
  
(он не собирался за это извиняться)  
  
(пока)   
  
*  
  
[Интервью со Стивом Роджерсом, 2013. Испания.]  
  
\- Каким должен быть человек, с которым вы станете встречаться?  
  
\- Понятия не имею! – сказал Стив со смешком, глядя прямо в камеру. Баки почувствовал, как этот смешок немного его согрел. Хотя Стив и не смотрел лично на него, Баки нравилось видеть, как прорывается наружу настоящий характер Стива. Стива, не Капитана Америки. – Мне в последнее время не очень везло в этом плане. Я давно ни с кем не встречался. Думаю, моим последним удачным свиданием была поездка на мотоцикле через штат Нью-Йорк. По крайней мере, я возбудился. Это ведь считается, да?  
  
Ух ты.  
  
Стул. Горит.  
  
Журналистка ответила Стиву на испанском, но Баки понял все и без субтитров. Она хотела знать, что, кроме мотоциклетных моторов, возбуждало Стива. Баки буквально пучил глаза на экран компьютера. Он напишет об этом фик. Ничто его не остановит. Капитан Америка и его мотоцикл станут его вторым ОТП.  
  
\- Храбрость, - решил Стив. – Э-э… Верность. Ум, наверное, но не обязательно книжные знания. Способность противостоять несправедливости. – Он пожал плечами и неуверенно улыбнулся. Его неспособность ответить была невероятно очаровательна. Баки был влюблен. – Не знаю. Зависит от человека. Человек важнее любого списка, а когда ты находишь того самого человека, любой список становится перечислением его черт характера. Так ведь и должно быть, правда?  
  
[конец интервью]  
  
*  
  
Баки был талантливым ребенком, одним из тех, кому с легкостью дается все, за что ни возьмись. Так, одним летом он сломал лодыжку и начал рисовать, а после время от времени снова брался за карандаш. Не сказать, чтобы он был как-то особенно хорош, но его умений хватало, если они вдруг оказывались нужны.  
  
Нужны они были в основном для того, чтобы на совещаниях или кадровых семинарах рисовать на полях любого подвернувшегося под руку документа. Баки в жизни не считал себя художником, но его друг Сэм всегда мог догадаться, что именно он пытался изобразить. Он также рисовал достаточно хорошо, чтобы его назначили запасным портретистом ФБР, спасибо, что выставил кандидатуру, Сэм.   
  
Он не практиковался, но и не не практиковался тоже. Просто иногда случалось порисовать.   
  
Лет в восемь Баки решил, что хочет быть правшой, как сестра, и сам научился владеть обеими руками. Это было полезное умение, и он часто принимал его как должное. Иногда он относил его на счет своих умений в постели – Баки мог одновременно гладить живот и хлопать себя по голове. Легкотня. Но благодаря способности пользоваться оружием любой рукой он был еще и крайне эффективным членом Отдела ФБР по освобождению заложников. Тут он тренировался, потому что на работе его умения могли оказаться решающими между жизнью и смертью.   
  
В старшей школе любой спорт был его сучкой, и Баки мог с легкостью попасть в команду, даже если никогда и не играл в эту конкретную игру. Это пригодилось во взрослой жизни – с его работой атлетизм и способность быстро адаптироваться к любой ситуации были крайне важны.  
  
Баки был талантливым, он был умелым, и он отлично понимал, как движется его тело, и как оно должно двигаться.  
  
Проблема заключалась в том, что Баки не привык к тому, чтобы что-то не давалось ему практически мгновенно, с приложением совсем небольшого усилия и силы воли. Физиотерапия требовала много большего.  
  
Физиотерапия забрала все, что у него было, и иногда ему казалось, что она ничего не давала взамен.  
  
*  
  
Решив написать второй фик, Баки взялся изучать все дыры в фандоме в поисках тех, которые смог бы заполнить. Он подумал: "почему нет истории, рассказывающей об этом?" и написал ее. Легко было придумать фик, в котором Капитан Америка был лидером современного отряда специального назначения, а Говард Старк – сумасшедшим экспертом по взрывчатке, который иногда с ним работал. Это была знакомая Баки тема, но одновременно и болезненная, так что получился только миник на 10,000 слов. Он ненавидел его с яростной, пылающей страстью, которая могла соперничать только со страстью, которую он пытался прописать между Капитаном Америкой и Говардом Старком.  
  
Это укрепило его место в фандоме. Один успешный фик был случайностью, но два в течение месяца дали другим фанам причину запомнить его ник. Он мог ненавидеть эту историю, но остальные считали ее отличной.   
  
Он сразу понял, что следующий его фик должен быть лучше и должен быть больше, если он собирается смыть послевкусие, оставшееся у многих после сюжета его второй истории.  
  
Играй по-крупному или иди домой.  
  
(а Баки уже застрял в Бруклине – идти ему было некуда)   
  
*  
  
Однажды, во время какого-то бесконечного брифинга Сэм предложил Баки нарисовать Железный трон или Кхалиси. Баки в ответ мог только пожать плечами – безнадежный жест человека, который не понимает отсылки к чему-то, о чем знают все.  
  
\- Черт, ты хоть телик иногда включай, лузер! – проворчал Сэм, наклоняясь к нему, чтобы не услышал руководящий специальный агент. Он толкнул Баки плечом и постучал пальцем по голым полям документов. – Выглядишь глупо.  
  
_Игра престолов_  не зацепила Баки, когда он добрался до нее где-то на втором месяце лечения, но, может, виной было его настроение в тот период. Мало что интересовало Баки на второй месяц лечения. Подбиралось Рождество, и он потратил не один час на рисунок Кхалиси на Железном троне, с кровью врагов у его подножия. В последний момент он добавил Сэма в виде стража, стоящего у ее плеча. Рисунок он распечатал на холсте, вставил в раму и отправил по почте.  
  
Ну и кто теперь выглядит глупо, Сэм? К подарку прилагалась определенная порция самодовольства, будто Баки ему язык показывал – смотри-ка, ты так рисовать не умеешь, а я теперь и сериал посмотрел, так что могу нарисовать все, что угодно.  
  
Ему угодно было нарисовать Сэму подарок.  
  
Сэм был единственным из подразделения, кто все еще регулярно ему писал, и Баки не мог выразить словами, как он это ценил, хоть у него и не было проблем в том, чтобы заставить художественных персонажей выражать свои чувства (если верить некоторым комментариям). Он даже не думал о своем рисунке как о фанарте, пока не сдался зуду и не сел рисовать второй – на день рожденья Сэма, до того даже, как первый достиг адресата. Он знал, что Сэм из штанов выпрыгнет, если Баки нарисует его с драконами.  
  
\- Какого хрена, чувак! – закричал Сэм, когда Баки поднял трубку. Его удивление эхом разносилось по телефонной линии вместе с радостным смехом. – Какого хрена, серьезно! Это ты сделал?  
  
\- Я посмотрел _Игру Престолов_ , - ответил Баки. Месяц назад он бы добавил, "Мне все равно время не на что тратить", но теперь он свои хобби в негативном ключе не рассматривал. Может, после аварии Баки не мог заполнять свои дни теми же занятиями, что и прежде, но он начинал понимать, что не обязан воспринимать это в однозначно негативном ключе. – Неплохой сериал, но не самый мой любимый.  
  
\- Не самый твой… - подавился Сэм. – А какой самый? Дай угадаю,  _Во все тяжкие_? Ты из тех, кто будет тащиться по  _Во все тяжкие_.  
  
\- Неа, - ухмыльнулся Баки. – С праздниками.  
  
*  
  
Прошел не один год с тех пор, как Баки последний раз проводил Рождество дома. Праздники были высоким сезоном для Отдела по освобождению заложников, а Баки всегда казалось, что лучше ему остаться на дежурстве, чтобы освободить выходные для семейных или верующих. Баки не был ни тем, ни другим, и ему всегда казалось неправильным эгоистично отпрашиваться, чтобы повидать родителей. Выкуси, Патрик Бейтман.  
  
Сидя на полу в родительской гостиной под звуки любимого отцовского праздничного альбома и с запахом яблок и корицы от выпечки матери, Баки почувствовал, как замерло время.  
  
Он был спокоен. Дом уже не ощущался повешенным на шею ярмом, из-под которого хотелось вырваться. В этот момент он ощущался просто домом.  
  
Он опустил глаза на подарки у себя в руках, посмотрел на свою семью и понял, как скучал по всему этому. Может, он исцелялся, может, терапия наконец начинала действовать, но он подумал, что, кажется, вновь обрел способность радоваться маленьким вещам, вещам, которые потерялись, которые он затолкал под гигантские горы дерьма, которое пришлось разгребать.   
  
\- У меня был один знакомый, Джастин, и планшет помогал ему рисовать, - пожала плечами Бекка. – Подумала, может, и ты попробуешь. – Она видела, как он мучился с красками, когда рисовал подарок Сэму, и шутила, что и сама может придумать кучу персонажей, с которыми не прочь оказаться на одном холсте, если он вдруг затрудняется с подарком.  
  
Баки старался не думать слишком уж подробно, что он может с легкостью представить, какие именно рисунки она имеет в виду. Ни в жизни он не нарисует сестру с Кэпом.  
  
\- Ты мне что, на  _Близких друзей_  намекаешь? – удивленно спросил Баки. Может, в его знаниях о поп-культуре и были огромные дыры из-за отсутствия интереса до аварии, но  _Близких друзей_  он смотрел еще в старшей школе, когда сериалы о его ориентации были редкими и драгоценными, - хотя бисексуалов там не слишком добро изобразили. Баки настолько спокойно воспринимал себя, что и глазом не моргнул. Что заставляло его изумляться, так то, что больше десяти лет прошло, а он так и не увидел ничего с годной би-репрезентацией.  
  
Может, он просто не те сериалы смотрел. Он и не догадывался, что такие вещи будут его волновать, пока… ну, пока они не начали.  
  
\- Вот еще. – Она подмигнула. – Счастливого Рождества, лузер.  
  
*  
  
Его третий фик?  
  
С третьим фиком у Баки все вышло как надо. Он нашел тему, на которую мучительно хотел писать, и не только потому, что знал ее. Если уж на то пошло, романтическая комедия давалась ему нелегко. Фандом вообще был довольно забавной штукой, к которой он быстро привык: если Баки и нуждался в чем-то, так это в возможности потеряться в других мирах, но с якорем в виде знакомых ему персонажей. В основе его интереса лежало то, что ему чертовски нравился Капитан Америка, а сам Баки с легкостью идентифицировал себя с Говардом Старкам. Но было здесь еще кое-что. Ему нравилась идея альтернативных вселенных, когда те же люди могли влюбляться в кофейнях и кондитерских, встречаться в клубах или других временных периодах. Они могли быть кем угодно и все же оставаться собой, а для кого-то, кто уже не знал, кто он такой, это была отнюдь не мелочь.  
  
В своем третьем фике Баки сделал их супергероями, которые встретились как обычные люди, за пределами своего супергеройства. Он набросал супергеройский костюм Капитана Америки, а потом продолжил рисовать, пока у него на руках не оказалась целая серия рисунков в дополнение к сюжету.  
  
Не было причины не выложить их.  
  
Число фолловеров у его Тумблера за ночь подскочило с 47 до 184.  
  
*  
  
**Новое сообщение от Сэма Уилсона:**  
_Прослушка_?  
  
*  
  
\- Ты влюбился? – дразняще растягивая слова спросила Бекка, когда Баки дружелюбно улыбнулся официанту, но не ответил на открытый флирт. У Баки было два режима: целенаправленно игривый или до грубости индифферентный. Он вопросительно посмотрел на нее и тут же понял, что она заметила, как он осторожно коснулся лепестков стоящих на столе перед ними цветов, улыбаясь мыслям о том, как Кэп подарит букет Говарду.  
  
Близился День святого Валентина, и все только и говорили, что о любви и сексе. Его это не то, чтобы цепляло, но и не сказать, чтобы особо волновало. И конечно Бекка обратила внимание на его поведение, на красную свечу на столе, сложила два и два и получила пять.  
  
\- Нет, - ответил Баки, но улыбнулся.  
  
\- Ой, да ладно, Бак. Что-то недавно изменилось. Ты выглядишь счастливее, и я за тебя рада. Ты можешь мне все рассказать.  
  
\- Я счастливее, - ответил Баки, сжимая вилку в руке. Он уже мог без дрожи донести еду до рта, и этот успех заставлял его открыто улыбаться. Бекка откинулась на стуле, наблюдая за тем, как он ест.  
  
\- Хорошо, - ответила она, кивая с глубоким облегчением. – Хорошо.  
  
Он знал, как семья волновалась за него: не только о его физическом восстановлении, но и о душевном здоровье. Но он не понимал, насколько, пока они не реагировали на какую-нибудь мелочь вроде улыбки Баки, будто он сделал что-то невероятное. Пару дней назад Баки засмеялся над одной из отцовских шуток – глубоким смехом, из самого нутра, так, что пришлось за стол держаться, - и мать заплакала. Бекка не плакала, но похоже, напряжение уходило из ее плеч. Баки усмехнулся, представив, какое у нее будет выражение, если он скажет, что все-таки влюбился – в пару персонажей, с которыми его познакомила она сама. Эта мысль заставила его хохотнуть про себя и еще раз улыбнуться сестре.  
  
На тарелке оставалась еще треть, когда рука начала дрожать и пришлось переложить вилку в правую. Но это показалось скорее достижением, чем неудачей.  
  
\- Просто надо было поменять точку зрения, - сказал он Бекке. – Найти кого-то, кем можно восхищаться.  
  
\- По-моему, как раз похоже на любовь, - отметила она, но не стала развивать тему.  
  
И правильно сделала, потому что Баки не знал, как объяснить, что его вдохновением стал Капитан Америка. Он думал, что из всех его знакомых она одна могла бы понять, но не знал, как обличить свои чувства в слова. То, что он чувствовал по отношению к  _Ревущим коммандос_  не было любовью, не было романтическими чувствами, о которых она выспрашивала. Хотя насчет Стива Роджерса он уже не был так уверен. Он посмотрел каждое интервью, каждую удаленную сцену, каждую трясущуюся видеозапись, которую смог найти на YouTube. Что-то было в его поведении, том, как честно он отвечал на вопросы, но никогда не прогибался, что очень, очень, очень, очень привлекало Баки. Баки больше не обращал внимания на одни только кубики, лицо или задницу.  
  
Это был человек, который отказывался мириться с тем, что его коллегам задавали мизогиничные вопросы, который не спускал другим аблеистское дерьмо, который однажды ушел со студийного интервью из-за его гомофобного тона.  
  
Бекка была права. Если честно, это было немного похоже на любовь.  
  
*  
  
(вот в чем была соль, даже если Баки этого не понимал: день за днем печатать тысячи слов было полезно для мелкой моторики, с которой у него не было прогресса. Это был медленный процесс – не то, чтобы он сел за клавиатуру и сразу заметил разницу, но постепенно печать перестала быть таким непреодолимым занятием, а затем он стал понемногу практиковаться рисовать на своем новом планшете, пока десять минут без тремора и судорог не превратились в двадцать, а двадцать в полчаса.  
  
Чего он совсем не ожидал, так того, что если заниматься чем-то для удовольствия, а не с целью реабилитации, реабилитация будет казаться проще.  
  
Он понимал, что казаться проще не значит быть проще. Но так вот он чувствовал.)  
  
*  
  
Самым популярным фиком Баки был не супергеройский. И даже не пвп 5+1, хотя тот и ненамного отставал. Самой популярной была история о детстве Капитана Америки, в которой Баки пытался понять, что именно его болезни и каноничные факты о детстве могли значить для паренька из Бруклина. Баки написал 60,000 слов, которые нашли отклик у многих: гимн преодолению препятствий, исследованию сексуальности, слому барьеров одной только силой духа. Это была история о борьбе, о том, как можно схватить жизнь обеими руками и притянуть к себе.  
  
Когда он закончил ее, Баки сел на пол своей подвальной квартиры, прислонился спиной к уродливому дивану и заплакал впервые за много лет.  
  
В процессе он об этом не задумывался, но это и была нужная ему терапия. Это был ответ, который мог дать себе только он сам.  
  
*  
  
Когда количество фолловеров у его Тумблера перевалило за 5,000, у Баки начало расти эго.  
  
Нет, эго у Баки было всегда.  
  
Когда у его Тумблера стало 5,000 фолловеров, Баки понял, что может кормить свое эго за счет жизни в сети.  
  
Короче говоря, Баки был пиздатый.  
  
*  
  
**Новое сообщение от Сэм Уилсон:**  
_Чувак, это_  Сыны Анархии.  
  
Баки ответил:  _Не мой фандом_.  
  
**Новое сообщение от Сэм Уилсон:**  
_ВТФ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_  
  
**Новое сообщение от Сэм Уилсон:**  
_Нет, серьезн!! ВТФффффффффф_  
  
**Новое сообщение от Сэм Уилсон:**  
_Ты откуда слова такие знаешь?_  
  
Баки ухмыльнулся и ответил:  _Тумблер._  
  
**Новое сообщение от Сэм Уилсон:**  
_Кажется, ты меня только что перезадротил._  
  
Это было нехилое достижение, учитывая, что у Сэма на столе стоял заводной далек, которого он отправлял в патруль, когда не мог думать. Баки это доводило до белого каления.  
  
Теперь Баки и себе такого хотел. Он смотрел  _Доктора Кто_  на третьем месяце, и теперь, когда разобрался в себе, он понимал свое родство с Девятым, любовь к Десятому и причины того, что Двенадцатый бесил, как больной зуб. Может, стоило как-нибудь попросить Сэма сделать список своих любимых спутников. От такого он точно выпадет в осадок.  
  
*  
  
Ребекка убедила его посмотреть премьеру второй половины сезона  _Ревущих_  вместе.  
  
Баки сказал, что если она собирается сидеть на его диване, пить его пиво и смотреть его телевизор, ей придется делать это в дешевой картонной маске Капитана Америки, которую он нашел в магазине для вечеринок в паре кварталов от дома. Бекка решила, что он ее разыгрывает, но все равно надела ее.  
  
Баки настоял на том, чтобы сделать селфи, которое тут же выложил на Фейсбук, чтобы все их друзья узнали, чем они занимаются.   
  
Бекка никогда больше не смотрела с ним  _Ревущих коммандос_ , что вполне Баки устраивало. Свой любимый сериал он смотрел не самым приемлимым для общества способом. Он всю серию трогал себя и делал пометки, если что-то могло пригодиться для фиков. Это был очень личный час.  
  
Никаких сестер.  
  
*  
  
**Новое сообщение от Сэм Уилсон:**  
_РЕВУЩИЕ КОММАНДОС?_  
  
**Новое сообщение от Сэм Уилсон:**  
_этот сериал забивает на все военные процедуры, соответствующую времени технологию и здравый смысл!_  
  
**Новое сообщение от Сэм Уилсон:**  
_Никогда бы не угадал, чувак._  
  
Так и было – он ровно то же сказал, когда они пошли смотреть  _Тихоокеанский рубеж_. Сэм потом неделю не разговаривал с ним за то, что Баки испортил просмотр.  
  
В ответ Баки послал Сэму фото полуголого Стива Роджерса.  
  
Сэм тут же перезвонил и секунд 50 тупо ржал ему в ухо, прежде чем хрюкнуть и повесить трубку.   
  
Баки не был уверен, знал ли Сэм, что он би – он не то, чтобы ходил по офису и всех об этом оповещал, но и не скрывал. Естественно, ему не надо было волноваться. Сэма не волновало, нравились ли Баки парни, он просто считал истерически смешным, что Баки настолько запал на актера, что готов был смотреть сериал, отрицающий все, что ему раньше нравилось.  
  
Сэм был мудаком.  
  
(но не бифобным мудаком)   
  
_Эй! Не смейся над нашей любовью!_ Написал ему Баки, зная, что это снова заставит Сэма ржать, и надеясь, что он получит смс на совещании. _Стив Роджерс мой бойфренд._    
  
*  
  
Чего Баки всегда боялся, так это того, что Ребекка тоже сидит где-нибудь в РК фандоме. Он бы подумал, что она читает все кэпокартеры, которые может найти, но не удивился бы, обратись она и к кэпостаркам. Его собственная сестра могла читать его фики, оценивать его порно и оставлять комменты на тему его горячести.  
  
Это должно было его волновать. Он не сомневался, что Бекка бы сразу узнала, наткнись она на его творения. Слишком много деталей своей жизни он переносил в творчество, - она бы вспомнила истории, которые происходили с Баки, и, что хуже, истории, которые происходили с ней.  
  
Может быть, некоторые из них Баки описывал для проверки, читает ли его фики Бекка. Даже если и читала, она ничего не сказала, даже когда он беспардонно украл всю дебильную драму, которая случилась с ней на выпускном для школьной аушки, которую написал в подарок.   
  
Баки начинал все больше описывать собственную жизнь и смотрел на любые ситуации как на потенциальные сюжетные ходы. Он написал о паре, которая поскользнулась в парке у него на глазах, о булочнике в магазине, где продавали мамино любимое тесто - тот раздавал детям печенье, - и даже нарисовал приемную своего врача.  
  
Но некоторые ситуации? О некоторых ситуация он просто не мог писать.  
  
Например, о неловком походе в кафе с Беккой и их старыми друзьями с района. Баки надеялся, что это вдохновит его написать милый фичок о встрече через 10 лет, но теперь был уверен, что еще месяц не сможет вспоминать об этом без содрогания. Они даже за стол не успели сесть, а он уже знал, как неловко все будет проходить.  
  
\- Это может вылиться в ориджин Патрика Бейтмана, - прошипел он Бекке. Они опоздали на десять минут, а за столом на восьмерых их ждали только двое, и все эти свободные стулья зияли для Баки провалами. Бекка цапнула его за руку как раз в тот момент, когда он понял, что единственными пришедшими были лучшая подружка Бекки Брианна и ее давний бойфренд. Рука Бекки эффективно сорвала его быстро сформировавшийся план побега, и Баки мог только с тоской оглянуться на выход.  
  
Черт. Он же знал, что нельзя так явно обозначать свои намерения.  
  
\- Я тебя умоляю. У Бейтмана не было ориджина, он был таким всегда, - прошипела она в ответ. – А теперь садись и не оскорбляй моих друзей как последний мудила.  
  
Алкоголь. Баки нужен был алкоголь. Он думал, что поступает правильно, принимая приглашение Бекки выбраться из дома, а теперь жалел, что дошел с утра до душа.  
  
Что вообще ходил в душ.  
  
Его заманили обманчивыми обещаниями, что все из их старой компании хотели повидаться с ним, что Бекка рассказала, как он приходит в себя, и они жаждали удостовериться в этом. Ну, Баки больше ни в жизни не собирался позволять Бекке давить ему на совесть.  
  
Спустя десять минут Баки уже прикидывал, как можно использовать свою травму для побега. Он пожал плечами и сморщился, и тут же потянулся, чтобы помассировать плечо с болезненным выражением на лице. Бекка сощурилась.  
  
\- Я однажды плечо вывихнул, - сказал ему Чувак, похоже пытаясь выразить сочувствие. Баки не мог вспомнить, как Чувака зовут, но он походил на типичного парня из их закоулка Бруклина, так что Баки решил, что он Фрэнк. Здесь всех звали Фрэнками, включая собак.  
  
До него секунд тридцать доходило, что Фрэнк проводил параллель между своим вывихнутым плечом и травмой Баки, травмой, которая так много у него забрала, оставив в качестве утешительного приза факт наличия руки, которая когда-нибудь может вернуть почти полную подвижность. Баки не сразу смог даже рассматривать это как утешительный приз.  
  
Да во всем этом баре не хватит алкоголя, чтобы это пережить. Баки послал Бекке взгляд, который это выражал, а она изобразила, что он большой ребенок.  
  
\- Уверен, это было просто ужасно, - сухо ответил Баки, даже не вздрогнув, когда каблук Бекки впился в его ногу. Он закатил глаза и уставился на свою кружку, зная, что никакое пиво не сможет компенсировать эту пытку, и размышляя, смогут ли закуски хоть немного поправить положение? Его не волновало то, что старые школьные друзья не хотели проводить с ним время. Баки и сам с ними общаться не хотел. Он долгое время считал себя лучше, чем все те, кто так и не выбрался из их района, и это былой одной из причин, заставляющих его мучиться от возвращения домой. Он по-прежнему думал, что лучше большинства из них, но не потому, что они все еще жили в Бруклине, а потому что Баки был классным и по-прежнему оставался самовлюбленным мудаком.  
  
Ни у кого из них не было 10,000 фолловеров или фика с 1,500 комментариями. Единственное, что во всем этом ланче было хорошего – прекрасный вид, который ему открывался. И не на Беккину подружку.  
  
На гигантский биллборд с Капитаном Америкой прямо за окном. Баки начал размышлять, получится ли вписать это в фик.  
  
\- Ты вообще можешь поверить, что кузен Стиви вырос в такого красавца? – мимоходом сказала Брианна, помешивая свой коктейль трубочкой. Ее подбородок указал на гигантский биллборд с рекламой окончания сезона  _Ревущих Коммандос_. Баки уже смотрел на него, и его мысли были так далеко, что он только одним ухом слушал, что происходит вокруг. Он был на грани создания нового сюжета, и тот был бы просто офигенным, если бы только Баки мог сложить вместе последние кусочки паззла. – Я все равно думаю о нем как о тощем астматике, который гонялся за Фрэнком, когда тот воровал коробку с обедом у той девчонки в парке. Как ее звали? – спросила она своего бойфренда, отвлеченно потирая его бедро. – Фрэнк в нее был влюблен без памяти, и все время доводил ее до слез, что Стива возмущало до бесконечности. Помнишь, он всегда краснел как помидор?  
  
Маленький Стив с красным лицом был…  
  
Стоп.  
  
Стоп.  
  
СТОП.  
  
Баки так быстро поднял голову, что Бекка чуть себя не травмировала, оборачиваясь к нему и разливая свой коктейль по столу.  
  
СЕРЬЕЗНО, БРИАННА, ЗАТКНИСЬ. Баки не мог это переваривать и принимать новую информацию одновременно. Он был перегружен. ПОЧЕМУ ОН НЕ СЛУШАЛ?  
  
Стиви в смысле Стив Роджерс? Стив Роджерс в смысле парень из Бруклина? Тот же Стив Роджерс, который, как Баки себя убедил, никогда не вращался в одних с ним кругах, иначе кто-нибудь бы уже сказал что-то?  
  
Тот же Стив Роджерс, на которого у Баки был радар – настолько чуткий, что его внимание моментально переключалось, если кто-то говорил (или даже думал) об этой убийственной (милой) улыбке и еще более разрушительно прекрасном теле? Баки едва не наорал на компанию подростков в библиотеке, когда они начали рассуждать о том, что они самые верные его фанаты. Баки был их богом. Они наверняка читали его фики и рыдали.  
  
Святые блядские ебаные угодники.  
  
Какого черта? Баки изо всех сил старался не показывать, насколько интересно ему то, о чем говорила Брианна, но по ощущениям, он нацепил фальшивую насквозь улыбку и смотрел на нее стремновато-пронзительным взглядом. Вот он, его худший кошмар, понял он, начиная паниковать. Он знал кого-то, кто был связан со Стивом Роджерсом, тем же Стивом Роджерсом, которого он представлял сегодня утром, когда писал две тысячи слов подводного анального порно.  
  
\- Мы с ним никогда не встречались, - ответила Бекка, улыбаясь рассказу. Если Баки был хорош во всем, за что брался, у Бекки память была как стальной капкан. Обычно она этого не показывала, притворяясь, что не помнит имени своей первой учительницы, как всякая нормальная двадцатилетка, но Баки знал правду. Если Бекка говорила, что никогда не встречала Стива Роджерса, так оно и было.  
  
Он немного расслабился.  
  
\- Нет, встречались! – засмеялась Брианна. – Он же всегда с нами таскался.  
  
\- Мы с тобой впервые стали играть вместе потому, что ты была расстроена, когда он переехал. Я никогда не встречала Стива Роджерса, - сказала его сестра. – Единственный, кто его знал, это Баки. У ма есть фото с его дня рождения в первом классе, и Стив сидит напротив. Такая милота.  
  
Что? Его голова повернулась чуть не на 190 градусов, чтобы посмотреть на сестру.  
  
\- Что? – спросил Баки вслух. Он не был уверен, что еще дышит. Ему не нужен был воздух. Его тянуло одно растущее осознание, что он вот-вот потеряет рассудок. У него начинался ПТСР-срыв, как предупреждал терапевт, так ведь?  
  
Глаза Бекки обратились к нему, и Баки проглотил рвущийся наружу вопрос.  
  
\- Боже, Бак, иногда мне кажется, что у тебя повреждения мозга, но ты таким и до аварии был. Даже на амнезию не спишешь. Я же говорила тебе об этой фотке… ты нормально? Ты вдруг побледнел и весь вспотел.  
  
Она впервые пошутила насчет аварии, а Баки даже не мог оценить ее черный юмор.  
  
\- Нет, не рассказывала, - ответил он ей, неловко вставая. – Извините, мне надо… здорово было повидаться, Брианна.  
  
*   
  
**Новое сообщение от Бек:**  
_Прости, что пошутила насчет аварии._  
  
**Новое сообщение от Бек:**  
_Смс-ни мне, если тебя надо будет довезти. Или маме, если слишком на меня сердишься._  
  
*  
  
Баки не надо было подвозить, он вполне нормально ориентировался в метро, и ноги-то его в аварии не пострадали. Судя по ощущениям, он, наверное, мог пробежать все пятнадцать кварталов до дома на одном только ужасе. Вообще-то, может и пробежал. Он действовал на полном автопилоте и даже не был уверен, что произошло в промежутке между тем, как он встал в ресторане и сел на колени перед книжным шкафом, где мать хранила семейные фотоальбомы.  
  
Он схватил нужный год, уверенный, что Бекка ошиблась. В голове был странный шум, и он подумал, что его сейчас вырвет.   
  
Бекка не ошиблась.  
  
У ма действительно было фото Баки, сидящего напротив очень маленькой версии Стива Роджерса.  
  
Он был такой крошечный, меньше Баки, но его невозможно было не узнать, хоть нос довлел над челюстью, которая еще не потеряла детскую округлость. Но Баки и так его узнал бы где угодно.  
  
Кроме своих воспоминаний, получается.  
  
Он все еще не мог дышать.  
  
Отрытый альбом лежал у Баки на коленях, и он смотрел на собственную фотографию. Напротив сидел светловолосый мальчишка, чьи голубые глаза не отрывались от него, хотя все остальные повернулись к камере.  
  
Стив Роджерс, не светловолосый мальчишка, шокированным тоном напомнил ему тоненький голос подсознания.  
  
Чем больше он смотрел на фото, тем больше он паниковал.  
  
( _Стив Роджерс_ ).  
  
В ушах начало звенеть, и Баки пожалел, что не сообразил как-нибудь принести с собой из кафе пиво. Ему нужен был алкоголь, чтобы пережить то, что знакомые черты Стива Роджерса когда-то находились в таком близком соседстве с его лицом.  
  
Его тошнило.  
  
Ну, блядь. Это было, бесспорно….  
_  
СТИВ РОДЖЕРС._  
  
Был где-то 75%-ный шанс, что Баки сейчас потеряет сознание.  
  
*  
  
Все случилось за мгновение.  
  
На счет. Раз.  
  
Почти все говорили о времени – Баки опросил достаточно свидетелей за свою карьеру, и с немалым числом выживших общался, чтобы знать это. Это произошло так быстро, удивленно говорили они. Как будто время замедлилось. Не было времени отреагировать.   
  
Для Баки все произошло за секунду. Вспышка света слева, слишком яркая и слишком близкая, - и он отреагировал. Отреагировал так, как велела его подготовка, но секунды было недостаточно, чтобы что-то изменить, даже угол столкновения с приближающимся грузовиком.  
  
Затем удар, и Баки очнулся уже в перевернутой на оживленном перекрестке машине. В легких был дым, а в горле стоял привкус крови. Что было дальше, он помнил плохо. Сознание прояснялось достаточно, чтобы он смог вылезти через окно пассажирского сиденья. Движения запускались годами тренировок и чистого упрямства. Каким-то образом он выбрался, не оставив в машине руку, хотя и не мог чувствовать ничего, кроме белого панического онемения, покрывающего все тело. То, что он выбрался сам – и живьем – удивило как случайных свидетелей, так и прибывших профессионалов.  
  
Смысл в том, что Баки испытывал почти те же самые симптомы, когда смотрел на лицо юного Стива Роджерса. Холод и онемение, как будто он не чувствовал конечностей, паническая дрожь и ускользающее в размывающемся фокусе время.  
  
Он не знал, как выбраться из этого.  
  
Это был настоящий кошмар, и Баки даже не хотелось допускать, что он происходит на самом деле. Баки себе на руке сделал первичную перевязку до того, как прибыли врачи. Он потерял больше полулитра крови, а может и литр.  
  
Сейчас Баки не терял ничего кроме душевного равновесия, подумал он и засмеялся, опрокидываясь на пол со все еще зажатой в руке фотографией. Он не мог остановить этот истерический смех, как не мог убрать фото обратно в альбом и забыть о нем.  
  
ОН ЗНАЛ СТИВА РОДЖЕРСА!  
  
ТОГО СТИВА РОДЖЕРСА, С КОТОРЫМ НАРИСОВАЛ ТЕНТАКЛЕВУЮ ПОРНУХУ НА ПЯТНАДЦАТЬ ТЫСЯЧ ЛАЙКОВ.  
  
ОН знал Стива Роджерса.  
  
Он ЗНАЛ Стива Роджерса.  
  
Он знал СТИВА РОДЖЕРСА.  
  
КАК В ЭТОМ ПРЕДЛОЖЕНИИ ВООБЩЕ МОЖНО АКЦЕНТЫ РАССТАВИТЬ?  
  
Его так колбасило, что он не мог дышать. Не мог думать.  
  
Его единственной мыслью было то, что надо как-то избавиться от улик. Никто, кроме него, не мог об этом фото узнать.  
  
Надо его съесть.  
  
Нет. Ух ты. Баки был высококвалифицированным агентом ФБР с отменными инстинктами и навыками. Он вытащил себя из собственной пылающей машины на одной руке. Он не собирался есть эту фотку! Такие позывы были плохими.  
  
Он вдруг посочувствовал преступникам, которые глупо себя вели на месте преступления. Не то, чтобы сильно, но немножко посочувствовал.  
  
Съесть ее. Иисусе. Вокруг даже не было никого, кто хоть как-то мог ее увидеть. Этой мысли было достаточно, чтобы поднять его на ноги. Он не хотел даже представлять, как будет объясняться с матерью, если она придет вдруг домой и обнаружит его плачущим на полу. Он даже не собирался плакать, но на лице определенно была вода, а еще, кажется, сопли.  
  
Баки засмеялся, сгибаясь и вспоминая, что у него на компьютере был полузаконченный рисунок Капитана Америки, абсолютно голого и растянутого, оборачивающегося через плечо к зрителю с ухмылкой – и его мозг тут же подсунул ему детское лицо Стива Роджерса и доверчивую улыбку, с которой тот смотрел на Баки.  
  
Вот так и подступает безумие, процитировал мозг, а потом добавил, что это цитата из Светлячка, потому что само собой правильной реакцией на крошечное лицо Стива Роджерса было свернуться в клубочек и поплакать, а потом еще и позадротить над самим фактом.  
  
Все еще в ужасе Баки спустился в свою квартиру вместе с фотографией. Положил рядом с компьютером.  
  
И уставился на нее.  
  
И продолжил смотреть. Блядь.  
  
Прошло десять минут.  
  
На счет. Шестьсот.   
  
Он встал, сходил на кухню и вернулся к компьютеру с коробкой мороженного и бутылкой виски.  
  
Еще через пятнадцать минут он прикончил остатки мороженого, но все еще не приблизился даже близко к тому, чтобы переварить тот факт, что он писал и рисовал порнуху о ком-то, кто пел поздравительную песню на его седьмой день рожденья.  
  
Какого хрена?  
  
*  
  
Нет, серьезно! – подумал Баки, пытаясь уснуть, пялясь на потолок час за часом и чувствуя себя слишком шокированным для своей стандартной мастурбационной фантазии.  
  
Какого хрена?  
  
*  
  
НЕТ, СЕРЬЕЗНО. У него больше не осталось секс-фантазий, в которых не участвовало знакомое лицо Капитана Америки. Он не знал, как.  
  
Он готов был снова заплакать.  
  
*  
  
Хуже всего было то, что он даже не мог никому рассказать. Единственные, кого это стало бы волновать, были люди, которых он знал по сети, а им он бы ни за что в жизни рассказывать не стал.  
  
В итоге он переслал фото Сэму.  
  
**Новое сообщение от Сэм Уилсон:**  
_Миленько._  
  
Отлично, даже Сэм не понимал всей значимости этого фото.  
  
**Новое сообщение от Сэм Уилсон:**  
_Погодь, это настоящее что ли?_  
  
**Новое сообщение от Сэм Уилсон:**  
_Хахахахахахахахахахахаха_  
  
**Новое сообщение от Сэм Уилсон:**  
_Чувак, эта кара небесная. Я на совещании по торговле людьми. На меня все смотрят, типа я думаю, что похищенные дети это смешно._  
  
**Новое сообщение от Сэм Уилсон:**  
_Твоя жизнь._  
  
*  
  
Единственным выходом было уйти из фандома и бросить блог.  
  
Так он себе сказал, по крайней мере.  
  
Кому вообще нужен сериал, в котором у главного героя нет настоящего имени. Позывной: Капитан Америка. Настоящее имя: ??????????  
  
Но у таких вещей была особенность – они притягивали тебя обратно, а Баки ненавидел получать вопросы о том, когда будет продолжение его ВИПа.  
  
ОН НЕ МОГ ПИСАТЬ ПОРНУХУ О СЕМИЛЕТКЕ, ПОНЯТНО ТЕБЕ, howlling4you!! Слишком это стремно.  
  
Но потом случился финал сезона, а Баки был слаб.  
  
Стив уже не семилетка с фотографии, сказал себе Баки. Наверное, это нормально.  
  
Не то, чтобы они со Стивом Роджерсом когда-нибудь в реале встретятся.  
  
*  
  
Баки был идиотом, а вся его жизнь была одной дебильной шуткой.


	2. дебильная шутка, Барнс

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бен и Джери (Ben&Jerry) - бренд мороженного, Джек - виски Jack Daniels

  
Баки не хотел выбираться из дома, хоть Бекка в этот раз и не обещала кучу народа – она обещала барбекю с Брианной, ее друзьями и семьей. Он не был уверен, что сможет встретиться с подругой сестры и не начать пялиться на нее, параллельно переводя разговор на Стива Роджерса. Слишком большой был соблазн использовать Брианну, чтобы узнать о нем все, что можно, - и Баки не хотел быть таким человеком. Одна только мысль о том, что кто-то поднимет тему Стива Роджерса в разговоре, заставляла Баки чувствовать себя редкостным мудаком, который использует друзей ради выгоды. Ему вообще-то нравилась Брианна – он уважал ее как человека, который терпел его сестру почти так же долго, сколько приходилось ему, да еще и без принуждения кровным родством. Он не хотел думать о ней, как о границе между ним самим и актером, который ему безумно нравился (против воли, слишком это было странно).  
  
В прошлом месяце Баки попытался навсегда уйти из фандома кэпостарков, но тот умудрился засосать его обратно. В финале сезона Капитан Америка разбился на самолете где-то за полярным кругом, и в последней сцене Говард искал его с неутомимой преданностью, якобы для Пегги, женщины, которую они оба любили – но Баки лучше знал.  
  
Он лучше знал.  
  
После такого он сопротивляться не мог. Весь сценарий просто сам себя выстраивал в истории об обмене теплом – для начала. Амнезия? Да, спасибо. Фанарт обнаженных объятий? Он месяц назад уже нарисовал один, а теперь это почти стало каноном.  
  
Ну и что было такого в том, что мини-Баки знал мини-Стива Роджерса?  
  
Да ничего.  
  
Баки хотел отказаться от барбекю, но стереть с пальцев уголь и надеть приличную рубашку его заставила не Бекка. Баки был не самым хорошим парнем, потому что знал, что не отказался он от приглашения, боясь пропустить малейшее упоминание Стива Роджерса. Он почувствовал себя конченным мудаком от радостного и удивленного выражения на лице сестры, когда он пообещал быть дружелюбным, - будто его пригласили, ожидая отказа.  
  
А надо было отказаться. Они знала этих людей. Он – нет.  
  
Но… Ну. Баки был не очень хорошим парнем.  
  
К счастью, когда они приехали, веселье еще только начиналось, да и атмосфера была намного менее напряженной, чем в прошлый раз. Баки умудрился отмазаться от просмотра матча по телеку и устроиться возле бассейна. Он был не единственным, кто решил насладиться солнечным деньком после типичной нью-йоркской зимы и неприветливой весны, которая все не кончалась. Баки начал привыкать бегать под дождем, - от неменяющегося вида с беговой дорожки его уже тошнило. Он усиленно работал над возвращением физической формы. Не то, чтобы он ее совсем потерял, но в голове была разница между занятиями как продолжением физиотерапии и занятиями для удовольствия. Может, он это возвращал – наслаждение от занятий, которые ему так нравились раньше.  
  
Он расслабленно лежал на солнце, как большой кот – вытянув на шезлонге ноги, с настолько полным чувством удовлетворения, что даже начал подремывать. От солнечных лучей на лице казалось, что он проснулся впервые за несколько месяцев.  
  
\- Не против, если я присоединюсь? – спросил голос над головой, и Баки сощурился на солнце, на ощупь пытаясь найти очки, которые снял, чтобы не осталось линий загара. Он знал этот глубокий голос, то, как слова прокатывались по коже, сильно и остро, как пинок в живот. Его владелец оседлал соседний стул, устраиваясь поудобнее и рассматривая Баки в ожидании ответа.  
  
Дебильная.  
  
Шутка.  
  
Баки каким-то образом умудрился не пискнуть. Теперь, когда из-за спины собеседника не било в глаза солнце, сомнений в том, кто это был, не осталось. Баки даже не рассматривал такую возможность – и теперь немножко себя ненавидел за это. Его жизнь была не просто дебильной шуткой, она была хуже дебильной шутки.  
  
Он не просто знал Стива через знакомых, Баки загорал у надувного бассейна рядом со Стивом Роджерсом.  
  
Он загорал у надувного бассейна рядом со Стивом Роджерсом.  
  
Держись хладнокровно, сказал он самому себе.  
  
\- Похоже, ты и так собираешься тут устроиться, - ответил Баки, морщась от отсутствия обаяния в этом предложении. Не настолько холодно, мысленно дал он себе подзатыльник. Баки же был способен очаровать кого угодно. Все знали, что у него два режима: флиртующий и ледяной. Все это знали. Почему он не мог выдать что-то среднее, когда ему это действительно было нужно? Теперь он выставит себя мудаком и вернется домой снова плакать в обнимку с Беном, Джерри и Джеком.  
  
Баки попытался улыбнуться, чтобы смягчить свои слова, и махнул рукой, будто бы приглашая присесть, - пытаясь не показать, насколько отчаянная это была мольба к собеседнику не уходить, потому что иначе Баки не простил бы себе упущенную возможность. Баки будет 99, а он все не сможет простить себя за то, что нахамил Стиву Роджерсу, когда у него был шанс поговорить с ним.  
  
Если он доживет до 99. Вполне возможно, что его сердце вот-вот остановится. Он за последний год сожрал кучу Читос.  
  
Но Стив принял жест Баки за чистую монету и окинул его еще одним внимательным взглядом, расслабляясь на стуле.  
  
\- Стив, - сказал Стив, протягивая Баки руку. Баки протянул в ответ правую, успокаивая себя тем, что за свою карьеру пожал кучу рук. Он даже президентскую руку пожал однажды. Стив Роджерс был обычным парнем, а его рука была обычной рукой, пусть даже с другими частями его тела воображение Баки было неплохо знакомо. Да и представляться Стиву не было толку. Большая часть района знала, кто он был такой, даже если они и не смотрели сериал.  
  
\- Баки, - сказал он в ответ.  
  
\- По-прежнему? – спросил Стив с улыбкой. Уголки его губ приподнялись, словно ему было искренне приятно это слышать, словно он считал очень милым решение Баки сохранить свое детское прозвище и не начать называть себя Джеймсом или каким-нибудь производным от него.   
  
\- Ты, - Баки нахмурился, и слова сформировались в его голове прежде, чем он осознал весь их смысл, - …помнишь меня?  
  
И тут же:  
  
Блядь.  
  
Блядь.  
  
Блядь.  
  
Ебаная.  
  
Дебильная.  
  
Шутка.  
  
Блядь.  
  
Стив Роджерс знал, кто он такой. Баки не представлял, как пережить эту информацию. Через пятьдесят лет он, может, и выйдет из ступора, но явно не раньше.  
  
\- Мы в первый класс вместе ходили. – Стив звучал неловко и неуверенно, будто не мог поручиться, помнит ли Баки его на самом деле.  
  
\- Ты пришел на мой день рожденья, - ответил Баки, и это были пустые слова, потому что он так и не вспомнил Стива. Баки никогда не мог заставить себя вспомнить что-то. Иногда он думал, не была ли его удивительная мышечная память платой за дырявую настоящую.  
  
\- Ты помнишь? – спросил Стив с радостной улыбкой, нагибаясь вперед, чтобы снять рубашку.  
  
Этот звук?  
  
Это Баки немного умирал внутри от запредельной красоты, расположившейся перед ним. Оставалось надеяться, что хрипящий тюлений стон раздался только в его голове. Вроде как да? По крайней мере, Стив на него как-то странно не смотрел, что было хорошим знаком. Единственным, что Баки снял, были носки. Иисусе.  
  
Баки крайне сожалел о развившемся у него за последний год условном рефлексе, который приравнивал Стива Роджерса без рубашки к руке Баки на своем члене. Черт.  
  
Одна нехорошая часть его мозга очень хотела уведомить Стива Роджерса о том, что у него тоже есть кубики, а может и рубашку снять заодно.  
  
Ух ты.  
  
Слишком много нового Баки узнавал о себе, и размышлять об этом он не хотел.  
  
\- Нет, - ответил Баки напряженно, слишком большие усилия прилагая к тому, чтобы не ломать глаза о стриптиз Стива, чтобы обращать внимание на собственный тон до того, как слова покинут рот. Потом нельзя будет взять их назад, только добавить новых. – Но Ребекка вспомнила. Остались фотографии. У нее отменная память, а я даже не могу вспомнить имя моего учителя в первом классе или даже имя моего лучшего друга, хотя я помню, что у него были рыжие волосы. И что мы разругались задолго до того, как он переехал, хоть и не помню, почему. Я на него сердился за что-то, в смысле. В общем, я хотел сказать, что не помню кучу важных вещей, не то что из детства – с прошлой недели.  
  
Ииииии его понесло.  
  
Кому-то надо было его остановить. Серьезно, бывали в жизни Баки моменты, когда он стоял под дулом пистолета, и он тогда чувствовал себя увереннее. Он был обученным переговорщиком, но сейчас ему казалось, что он и младенца не переговорит.  
  
\- Он издевался над другими детьми, - тихо ответил Стив. В памяти Баки тут же всплыло интервью, в котором Стив рассказывал, как над ним в детстве издевались, и он почувствовал, как в животе образовался камень. Ему показалось, что он помнит, как стоял на детской площадке напротив кого-то, лежащего на земле, взбешенный, с кипящей злостью, которой раньше в таком нежном возрасте не испытывал. Его ладони были сжаты в кулаки. Память Баки хранила движения, и он помнил, как бил, как попадал.  
  
Он не мог дышать.  
  
\- О. – Господи блядь Иисусе. Он был одним из тех, о ком говорил Стив. Баки ненавидел хулиганов, но он достаточно хорошо себя знал, чтобы понимать – это отношение брало корни в формативном периоде детства, в каком-то происшествии, оставившем за собой стыд настолько жгучий, что все остальное отошло на задний план, создав новую грань его личности. Он на этом всю карьеру свою построил. – Я… мы ведь… мы с ним были друзьями, так что я… тоже? – он не мог оторвать глаз от Стива, и он знал, что глаза его широко раскрыты, а может и полны немного безумного отчаяния и необходимости разубеждения.   
  
\- Нет! Ты не был, - удивленно сказал ему Стив, смотря на Баки с выражением – как будто разрушительного разочарования. Он знал это выражение, и быть его объектом было ужасно. – Ты такого не терпел, даже когда тебе было шесть. Ты совсем этого не помнишь?  
  
\- Прости, - искренне извинился Баки. Он больше всего на свете хотел бы помнить Стива. Он хотел бы помнить Стива в прошлом сентябре, до того, как все началось. Капитан Америка был его образцом, а Стив Роджерс – сексуальной фантазией, и поэтому сидеть напротив настоящего Стива было одной из самых неловких встреч, в которых он участвовал. Возможно, самой. – Может, у меня и правда амнезия от аварии - сознательно я бы тебя не забыл.  
  
Подлизнул как боженька.  
  
Но теперь Стив хмурился.  
  
Нет, не подлизнул. Блядь.  
  
\- Мне очень жаль это слышать, - с подкупающей искренностью сказал ему Стив. Он выглядел задумчиво, будто хотел сказать больше. – Я просто актер, который играет героического персонажа, но ты был героем в настоящей жизни. Когда Брианна рассказала мне об этом, я… ну. Когда-то ты был моим героем, и я ни капли не удивился, что ты пошел в ФБР. – Стив сочувственно потер шею, уставившись на бассейн вместо Баки. – Ты никогда не выносил хулиганов.  
  
\- Я… - Баки не представлял, чем ответить на это. Стив его не знал, не мог знать, но он лучше кого бы то ни было понял, что Баки чувствовал в самом сердце. Стив не заговаривал об этом, но для Баки потеря работы ощущалась намного болезненней, чем потеря мобильности. Слова Стива не претендовали на понимание, но Баки прочел это меж строк. – Нет, - сказал он наконец, одаряя Стива одной из своих редких, искренних улыбок. Он знал, они делали его похожим на мальчишку, и обычно не улыбался так, когда флиртовал (или не-флиртовал с теми, кто ему нравился). Но Стив был исключением. – Теперь я, кажется, вспоминаю почему.  
  
Стив уставился на него, и Баки заметил, что на коже у него начали собираться мурашки - майский день уже обволакивал холодный весенний вечер. Непонятно, почему бы Стиву просто не надеть рубашку, и, может он себе льстил, но ему хотелось думать, что Стив выделывался для него. От этого он не только почувствовал теплоту возможности, растворившей часть ужаса от разговора с настоящим живым Стивом Роджерсом, это еще и подтвердило то, что Стив был обычным парнем. Перед Баки не разворачивался журнал и не играла сцена из сериала, а именно их он ассоциировал с полураздетым Стивом.  
  
Стива можно было потрогать, но как и всякий нормальный человек, Баки не думал, что у него есть право трогать или даже смотреть на тело Стива.  
  
Стив был настоящим, сидел прямо перед ним, и ему было холодно.   
  
Баки просто хотел, чтобы он надел уже свою чертову рубашку.  
  
Они так и пялились друг на друга: глаза Баки пожирали лицо Стива и выражения на нем – как будто несколько минут. Висела тяжелая тишина, и Баки ощущал ее, наполненную их молчаливыми наблюдениями.  
  
\- Ты меня с Брианной обсуждаешь? – спросил Баки с мягкой улыбкой, очарованный тем, как Стив в ответ смутился. Он и Капитана Америку смущенным не мог припомнить, а видеть таким Стива было еще приятнее.  
  
Очеловеченный. Вот подходящее слово. Теперь Стив для него был очеловеченным.  
  
\- Нет. В смысле, не всегда. Я не допрашиваю ее, как у тебя дела. Она просто упомянула, что брат ее лучшей подружки вернулся, и я… - телефон Стива зазвонил, и он оборвал себя. Он взял его со столика и посмотрел на экран.  
  
Спасительный звонок, с долей иронии подумал Баки.  
  
\- Стив Роджерс, - сказал он, отвечая. – Я вам перезвоню, я сейчас не один. – Затем он перевел взгляд на Баки и, кажется… будто бы принял решение. В его упрямо выпяченной челюсти было что-то знакомое, - и Баки не был уверен, что знакомое по телеэкрану. – Да. Я спрашиваю Брианну о тебе. Знаю голые факты о твоей жизни, но хотел бы знать больше. Надеюсь, нам удастся как-нибудь пообщаться. Извини, - закончил Стив, поднимаясь на ноги. – Кажется, это важный звонок.  
  
Что? Что это было?  
  
Нет, но…  
  
Что?  
  
Баки повернул голову, пялясь Стиву в спину. Он не хотел знать, насколько неверящее выражение у него на лице. Он даже не мог оценить Стива в одних джинсах, с рубашкой в руке, и то, как потрясающе выглядела его спина на солнечном свету.  
  
Когда Стив скрылся из вида, пройдя сквозь двери патио на кухню, Баки начал делать дыхательные упражнения, пытаясь сопоставить произошедшее со своим пониманием мира. Он не был уверен, что получится.  
  
Стив хотел больше узнать о Баки?  
  
Ему был полный пиздец. Не было на свете ничего, что Баки не отдал бы Стиву.  
  
*  
  
[Интервью со Стивом Роджерсом, 2012. Нью-Йорк]  
  
\- Правда, что в детстве вы были тем еще бандитом? Мы слышали байки о том, как вы постоянно ввязывались в драки.  
  
\- Мне никогда не нравились хулиганы, - ответил Стив журналисту. – Надо мной издевались из-за маленького роста и плохого здоровья, но я мог пережить, если это было направлено на меня. Однако, хулиганы редко когда удовлетворяются одной жертвой, а у меня был комплекс героя. Вообще-то говоря, меня однажды побили в переулке в паре кварталов отсюда.  
  
\- Можно ли сказать, что ваша интерпретация Капитана Америки построена на этом?  
  
\- Конечно. Естественно, - и все же нельзя целиком относить ее на мой опыт. Капитан Америка строится из множества факторов.  
  
\- Назовите самый важный.  
  
\- Всего один? – спросил Стив со сдержанным смешком. – В детстве я знал одного мальчишку. Он за меня заступился, хотя сам был едва ли крупнее, и для него логичнее было бы присоединиться к противоположной стороне или хотя бы не замечать меня. Я никогда не понимал, почему он на моей стороне, было бы проще не вступаться. Хотя, может, он был как раз тем человеком, которым каждый стремится стать. После, когда мне нужна была храбрость, чтобы заступиться за кого-то, я думал о том, как он вставал передо мной стеной, даже когда никто этого не ждал. Я никогда не хотел быть таким слабаком, но эта история сформировала меня. И даже сейчас, когда мне нужна храбрость, или надо проявить стойкость, я изображаю его. – Стив улыбнулся. – Он был наглым и болтливым и моим героем в песочнице. Я могу только надеяться, что годы, проведенные в роли Капитана Америки, на кого-то оказывают то же влияние, что и он на меня. Если бы мне пришлось сократить Капитана до одного источника вдохновения, это был бы тот момент, когда мне в детстве нужна была защита, и она пришла от человека, которому было что терять. Я часто об этом думаю.  
  
\- Где теперь этот паренек? Что он думает о Капитане Америке?  
  
\- О, я не знаю. Наверное, спасает людей где-то. Сомневаюсь, что телесериал мог бы сильно повлиять на человека, который уже представляет собой все то, что я пытаюсь изобразить.  
  
[конец интервью]  
  
*  
  
Самый неловкий момент наступил, когда они уселись за стол. Баки явственно выделялся из компании. Бекка клялась, что Брианна лично попросила позвать его, но с чего бы ей понадобился лишний человек на явственно семейном сборище? На семейном сборище, на котором Стив Роджерс спокойно сидел за столом – человек, которого они все знали, а не внезапно встреченная на улице знаменитость, - и Баки захотелось залезть под стол и спрятаться под скатертью, когда Брианна заметила, как он пялится. Хоть она и улыбнулась ему, будто не обратила внимания.  
  
\- Помнишь кузена Стива? - спросила Брианна фальшиво-небрежным тоном, широко улыбаясь Баки с другого конца стола. Она явно гордилась Стивом до такой степени, что хотела похвастаться им перед единственным чужаком в комнате, но Баки не думал, что это была единственная причина, по которой она смотрела прямо на него, с легкой улыбкой отмечая, как он переводит взгляд на Стива. – Ребята, это моя подруга Бекка и ее брат Баки. И то и другое – прозвища, родители у них не садисты.  
  
Сестра клялась, что будет не так неловко, но, сидя за семейным столом, Баки мучительно чувствовал себя лишним. Такие вещи его раньше не волновали – да и сейчас не волновали, по большому счету, но его волновало то, что он сидит за одним столом с парнем, о котором ведет по меньшей мере один блог (в чем он признается только под давлением) и его семьей. Ему вот-вот придется шумно вгрызаться в барбекю с чувством, что его судят.  
  
Бекка была лживой лгуньей, которая лгала. Она была хуже всех.  
  
\- Нет, но кое в ком это качество проявилось, - угрюмо пробормотал Баки, потому что если кого и можно было назвать садистом, так это его сестру. Бекка пнула его под столом, маленькая козявка, а Стив с другого конца стола вперился в него своими дурацкими голубыми глазами, которые Баки столько раз детально описывал. Если бы Баки знал, что на ужине будет сидеть напротив Стива, он бы больше усилий вложил в свой внешний вид. Если уж Стиву пришлось весь вечер смотреть на Баки, пусть хоть вид был бы приятным.  
  
По какой-то причине он подумал, что Стив и так достаточно видит, и это его немного нервировало.  
  
(изрядно)  
  
\- Мне нравятся твои работы, - сказала Ребекка с улыбкой. Очень спокойно – но не она же была по уши в дерьме. Не Ребекка же каждую ночь дрочила на то, как Капитана Америку трахает Говард Старк (а иногда и Ревущие Коммандос полным составом).  
  
Нахуй такую жизнь.  
  
Он покраснел? Он мог покраснеть, а Баки не краснел, понятно?  
  
ЗАЧЕМ ОН ВООБЩЕ ПОДУМАЛ О ДРОЧКЕ?  
  
Баки был собственным злейшим врагом.  
  
И не Бекка только что обнаружила, что Стив Роджерс знает ее так, как не должен первый встречный.  
  
Нет, правда. Нахуй такую жизнь.  
  
Баки слабо улыбнулся и ничего Стиву не сказал, хотя Бекка бросила ему косой взгляд, будто ожидала, что он сейчас влезет в разговор.  
  
Не было слов, чтобы описать, какое наслаждение ему доставляла работа Стива. По крайней мере, таких, которые можно произносить вслух.  
  
\- А ты, Баки? Ты смотрел  _Ревущих Коммандос_? – спросила Брианна.  
  
\- Бри, - подтолкнул ее локтем Стив. – Не все смотрели мой сериал. Вам приходится, потому что вы родственники. Оставь его в покое.  
  
Стив подарил Баки умильно застенчивый взгляд, любопытный и полный неуверенности. Было ясно, что Брианна задала этот вопрос потому, что знала – Стив хочет знать ответ. Баки почувствовал себя мудаком. Стив смотрел на Баки, как на друга из детства, который может дать честный отзыв, а Баки из всех в комнате был самым предвзятым.  
  
\- Вообще-то, смотрел, - ответил Баки, не зная толком, что сказать. Сердце билось быстро, не потому, что Стив Роджерс был звездой его любимого сериала, а потому что Стив был очень открытым и милым и чертовски встречабельным.  
  
Чертовски встречабельным? И во что превратилась его жизнь?  
  
Стив знал его. Это была мощная комбинация.   
  
Бекка снова пнула его, наверное потому что он пялился на Стива, и у них было что-то вроде игры в гляделки, - вот только когда два человека, которые (возможно) нравятся друг другу, сидят и пялятся друг на друга продолжительный период времени, это уже не игра.  
  
Это что-то совсем другое.  
  
\- Он так и не вернул мои диски, - раздраженно пробурчала Бекка. – На Фейсбуке висит фото с того дня, когда мы смотрели премьеру второй половины сезона и дурачились. Да, Баки смотрел  _Ревущих_.  
  
\- Мне понравилось, - быстро добавил Баки, внезапно сообразив, что сказать. - Я смотрел сериал во время физиотерапии, и… и ни о чем не думал.  
  
Лицо Стива немного опало, но он тут же растянул губы в дружелюбной улыбке.  
  
\- Вот и хорошо. Я рад, что он хоть чем-то тебе помог.  
  
Баки не понял, что именно он сказал не так, но что-то сказал. Стив на него больше не смотрел, обратив свое внимание на другой конец стола, и это только подчеркивало, как много внимания он уделял Баки. Теперь же Стив явно избегал его взгляда.  
  
\- Так как дела с той моделью с татуировкой, с которой ты встречался? С Лейлой? – встряла Брианна, явно читая Стива лучше, чем Баки.   
  
\- О, ты с кем-то встречаешься? – любопытно спросила Бекка, кидая Баки быстрый взгляд, будто говоря "зацени, братиш". Бекка знала, что что-то было не так. Определенно знала.  
  
Так же, как Баки знал, кто такая Лейла. И знал, почему это был ужасный вопрос.  
  
\- Мы больше не вместе, - буднично, будто объявляя погоду, ответил Стив.  
  
Это Баки тоже знал. Баки знал о Стиве Роджерсе слишком много для обычного человека, которого Стив только встретил.  _Неловко_.   
  
Так, так неловко.  
  
\- Но мне казалось, она тебе нравится, - Брианна погрустнела. Баки отчасти чувствовал свою вину, раз уж ей пришлось сменить тему, потому что Стива чем-то расстроил Баки – а теперь все стало еще хуже. – Ты заслуживаешь счастья.  
  
\- Я с мотоциклом счастливее, чем был с ней. Может, это все, что мне сейчас нужно. – Стив пожал плечами как раз в тот момент, когда Баки отхлебывал пиво, чтобы как-то пережить тот факт, что он сидит напротив человека, чью задницу он с любовью рисовал углем все утро. Было что-то виноватое в том, что кутикула у него была темной, а на джинсах остался серый след там, где он вытер пальцы.  
  
Человека, которого он умудрился обидеть.  
  
Иисусе.

Баки переварил "я с мотоциклом счастливее, чем был с ней" и тут же понял, о чем речь. Он вспомнил интервью, в котором Стив намекал, что поездка на мотоцикле его возбудила – об этом он думал потом не одну неделю. Это было не мейнстримное интервью, его не показывали в ток-шоу с миллионной аудиторией. Оно существовало только в сети, и знали о нем только фанаты Стива.  
  
Баки подавился пивом. Оно болезненно запузырилось в носу, и он недовольно фыркнул, цепляясь за лицо. Стив осторожно оценивал реакцию Ребекки и резко обернулся к Баки, когда тот подавился. Их глаза встретились на одну болезненно неуютную секунду, прежде чем Баки отвел взгляд резким и пренебрежительным жестом, нимало не уменьшившим его стыд.  
  
О Господи.  
  
Дебильная шутка, Барнс. Дебильная шутка.  
  
Ни разу не посмотреть на Стива за весь ужин, хоть он и сидел прямо напротив, было одной из самых тяжелых задач, за которые Баки в своей жизни брался.  
  
Он провалил ее не единожды, но к счастью Стив не казался особо заинтересованным в том, чтобы снова заводить с Баки разговор – хотя от этого было только хуже. Едва только ужин начал подходить к концу, и часть народа стала дрейфовать к телевизору, Баки сбежал, чтобы найти потайное местечко и прятаться до тех пор, пока сестра не решит идти домой.  
  
Некоторые могли решить, что лучшим решением было бы просто перетерпеть.  
  
Ну так некоторые неправы. Он не был уверен, остался ли у него хоть кусочек гордости, так зачем дальше мучить себя?  
  
Конечно, прятаться есть смысл, если только никто не собирается тебя искать. Баки считал себя в безопасности, потому что Бекка была единственной, кого волновало его нахождение, да и то лишь потому, что никогда не уехала бы в одиночку.  
  
Он совсем не рассчитывал, что искать его будет Стив.  
  
Кто мог бы такое предусмотреть?  
  
Баки сидел в комнате для гостей, так низко склонив голову, что она практически свисала между колен, и пытаясь не психовать. С каждым мгновением, что он размышлял о происшедшем, реальность казалась все ужасней. Стив просто не мог пропустить намек, что Баки знал о его ситуации с мотоциклом, потому что смотрел интервью.  
  
Баки спалился. Теперь Стив его возненавидит. Проведенный вместе день тяжелым камнем лежал на его совести. Они не то, чтобы совсем дружески общались, и Баки нечего было портить, но по какой-то безумной причине Стив хорошо о нем думал… больше не будет.  
  
Стив хорошо о нем думал.  
  
Пока Баки нечаянно не спалил, что он фанат-сталкер.  
  
Ну и, типа, мог он вообще уйти в несознанку, находясь в одном доме со Стивом Роджерсом? Он, конечно, не предполагал, что Стив окажется здесь, но надеялся услышать его имя хотя бы разок от родственников, так что…  
  
Баки был ужасным.  
  
Теперь Стив его возненавидит.  
  
Он поднял глаза, когда Стив постучал в дверь, и почувствовал, как вся кровь отливает от лица.  
  
\- Можно войти? – Стив выказал уважение к границам Баки, и от этого тот почувствовал себя еще большим мудаком.  
  
Баки пожал плечами. Вышло намного спокойнее, чем Баки мог бы представить. Отлично. Замечательно. На пороге Стив замер на мгновение, изучающе оглядывая его, и Баки отвел взгляд. Он не мог смотреть Стиву в глаза.  
  
\- Ты узнал отсылку к тому интервью, что я давал в Испании, - сказал Стив, изучая его. Его руки были в карманах; он стоял, прислонившись к косяку и всем видом выражая отсутствие угрозы. Баки знал, какие усилия требовали позы вроде этой, и внутри у него что-то загорелось от того, что Стив сделал это для него.  
  
\- Ага, - сказал Баки, вскидывая голову. Он подумал, что проще выложить все карты на стол. Тогда все хотя бы закончится, и Стив перестанет относиться к нему лучше, чем Баки заслуживает. – Я узнал ее. Узнал, потому что смотрел все твои интервью, а смотрел я их все, потому что я не просто твой фанат, я такой фанат, от которого надо на улице убегать.  
  
Стив засмеялся и зашел в комнату, ногой закрыв за собой дверь. Баки ждал от него прямо противоположного.  
  
\- Я бы не стал убегать от кого-то, кто выглядит как ты.  
  
Баки ему подкинул похожую реплику пару часов назад, и принял эту как должное. Флирт? Конечно, но флирт добрый, а не с продолжением. Он означал "я из-за этого не буду переживать" или "не думай, что это что-то меняет, ну а я постараюсь не раздувать". Баки фыркнул и покачал головой:  
  
\- Если бы ты только знал, дружище.  
  
\- Могу догадаться, раз уж ты смотрел совсем редкие видео на других языках. Кажется, даже моя мама этого не видела, а она себя считает моей самой большой фанаткой.  
  
Баки хрипло рассмеялся – резкий звук, который заставил Стива поднять бровь.  
  
\- Она и понятия не имеет.   
  
\- Нет, - усмехнулся Стив, но с ноткой поддразнивания, приглашая Баки разделить шутку. Он буднично сел на кровать и начал постепенно пододвигаться ближе к Баки, будто тот был испуганным лесным зверьком, и Стиву нужно было проявлять осторожность. Неплохое исполнение, но если Стив думал, что Баки не заметил, то он забыл, кем Баки раньше работал.  
  
Переговорщиком, Стив.  
  
Стив продолжил рассказывать о реакции своей матери на фандом, как будто Баки и не одаривал невпечатленным взглядом место, где его зад встречал поверхность кровати.  
  
\- Она правда не может представить. Мы оба знаем, что есть люди, которые захотят заставить мою собственную мать отказаться от звания моего главного фаната, - Стив сказал это будничным тоном, не позволяя проявиться в нем горечи. Баки не знал, как ему это удавалось, - если бы его собственная жизнь была на подобном пьедестале, он бы не переставал беситься. В каком-то смысле его жизнь и оказалась на пьедестале в их районе, когда он вернулся после аварии, и он это ненавидел.  
  
Да – Баки знал, о каких людях говорил Стив. Он боялся, что и сам может быть таким человеком, хотя он бы точно не стал соперничать по части знаний о Стиве с его матерью. – Есть люди, которые поспорят с тобой о том, что ты о себе знаешь. – И опять, хоть он и шутил, Баки опасался, что может быть одним из них. Если бы Стив попытался оспорить что-то, на чем строилась огромная секция фандома РК, Баки стал бы скандалить до упора.  
  
О боже, ему нельзя видеть член Стива.  
  
Слишком большой пузырь лопнет.  
  
Без намеков.  
  
Правда, без намеков.  
  
Большооооой пузырь.  
  
Огромный, если честно.  
  
ОН НЕ МОГ ОШИБАТЬСЯ НА СЧЕТ ЭТОГО, ПОНЯТНО?  
  
О боже, теперь он думал о члене Стива, и взгляд без его воли скользил по телу Стива. Баки закусил губу и позволил себе продолжить, с удивлением вдыхая, когда колени Стива раздвинулись под взглядом Баки.  
  
Сознательно или нет, но его уверенность в себе это подкрепило изрядно.  
  
(а вообще, может, в этом отношении фандом РК и не ошибался. А может, если Стив будет продолжать в том же духе, Баки будет насрать, что они ошибаются.)  
  
\- Так что, ты с большей радостью оседлаешь свой мотоцикл, чем подружку? – заговорщицким тоном и с ухмылкой спросил Баки, наклоняясь вперед и подначивая Стива на ответ. Он не был уверен, что разговор стал менее неприличным или неловким, но раз уж они подняли тему секса, Баки мог пялиться на член Стива скорее флиртуя, чем объективируя его.  
  
Возможно.  
  
Боже, он так хотел, чтобы Стив реагировал на него, - Баки даже не хотел знать, на что готов пойти, чтобы вызвать у него реакцию.  
  
Баки готов был первым признать, что понятия не имел, как себя дальше вести.  
  
Стив открыл рот, наверное сказать, что ничего такого не имел в виду, - и снова закрыл его.  
  
\- Ну, я так сказал.  
  
\- Мощный, наверное, мотоцикл, - заметил Баки. Он чувствовал, как напряжение из мускулов уходит с каждой минутой, которую он проводит в компании Стива. Казалось, тот совсем не осуждает его любимое времяпровождение. Баки не то, чтобы решил, будто Стив его одобряет, но он хотя бы не порицал его открыто в присутствии Баки. А Баки свои фандомные пристрастия готов был защищать как собственных детей.  
  
Стив умудрился обойти тему, и обошел ее с мнимой легкостью, хотя вряд ли это было легко.  
  
\- Я тебя как-нибудь покатаю, - предложил он.  
  
Баки открыл рот, не зная, что сказать. Его сердце забилось так быстро, что мгновенное возбуждение отошло на второй план. Он так и смотрел с открытым ртом, как Стив подмигнул, прежде чем встать и выйти за дверь. Это был отличный выход, с отменной финальной репликой, и Баки тут же захотел, чтобы он вернулся. Он жаждал общаться дальше.  
  
Баки надолго остался в комнате, размышляя.  
  
Ладно, не столько размышляя, сколько  **восстанавливаясь** от "я тебя как-нибудь покатаю", потому что – ЧТО ЭТО ВООБЩЕ БЫЛО?  
  
Флирт.  
  
Настоящий флирт. Вот что это было.  
  
Помогите.  
  
* 

К тому моменту, как он вышел из комнаты, в гостиной осталось не так много народа – только те, кого он (к сожалению) знал. Брианна и ее бойфренд пялились на iPad и шептались, потом кто-то передал его Стиву. Бекка заметила его появление и закатила глаза, вставая с дивана, чтобы взять куртку. Она знала его, и начинала понимать, что его способность терпеть людское общество заметно снизилась после аварии.  
  
\- Это пиздец как странно, - говорил Фрэнк, пока Баки неуверенно топтался рядом, размышляя, стоит ли попрощаться именно со Стивом. – Правда, Стив?  
  
\- У художника есть талант, - уклончиво ответил Стив, возвращая планшет. Угол был подходящий, и Баки увидел, что было на экране. Сердце в груди сжалось. – Я думаю, фанарт – штука более сложная, чем ты себе представляешь.  
  
\- Этого художника надо показать психиатру и запереть в комнате с белыми стенами, - отрезала Брианна, поворачивая планшет к Бекке. – Даже я это понимаю. Это признак больной психики.  
  
Бекка кинула только один взгляд на экран и отступила назад, резко переводя взгляд на Баки.   
  
\- Бак, нам пора идти, - сказала она, пересекая комнату и вытаскивая его из дверного проема в прихожую.  
  
Баки в жизни не будет испытывать большей благодарности к сестре, чем в это мгновение. Он был парализован, лишен способности двигаться самостоятельно. В голове ревел белый шум, и он продолжал смотреть на планшет, хоть и не видел больше изображенного на экране. Вот оно, подумал он, когда Бекка схватила его. Вот его худший страх.  
  
Она проделала половину пути к выходу, крепко цепляясь за рукав его рубашки, прежде чем обернуться к подруге с поднятым вверх указательным пальцем:  
  
\- Знаете что, я не думаю, что у вас есть хоть какое-то право осуждать чужие увлечения. Ни у кого из вас. И уж тем более оценивать психическое здоровье.  
  
\- Боже, Бекка, если бы я не знала, что ты не способна даже огуречного человечка нарисовать, я бы подумала, что это твоя работа, - протянула Брианна с небрежной жестокостью человека, который не понимал, как его слова влияют на людей вокруг. Стив хмурился – между его бровей залегла морщинка, рожденная одновременно из упрямства и чувства справедливости. Баки узнал ее, когда Стив посмотрел на них, и морщинка стала глубже, когда он оценил выражение на лице Баки.  
  
Баки открыл рот, чтобы заговорить первым. Он не хотел слышать то, что собирался сказать Стив. Некоторые вещи невозможно раз-слышать обратно, а ему пока со Стивом так везло! На слова Брианны ему было наплевать – он не раз сам думал что-то похожее, пока обитал в своей башне из слоновой кости незнания.  
  
Стив? Его позиция могла Баки сломать.   
  
Решение принято, понял Баки, и его тело тут же сменило позу с защитной на атакующую.  
  
\- Бекка не одна перед вами стоит, - протянул Баки с усмешкой и подмигнул, раскидывая руки, чтобы сделать себя мишенью покрупнее. Он знал, что они вряд ли примут его всерьез, но ему было плевать. – Увидимся, Стив.   
  
Бекка вышла следом за ним, позвякивая ключами.  
  
*  
Дошло до него, только когда они отъехали на квартал. Бекка взглянула на рисунок, над которым они смеялись, и бросилась защищать его перед своей лучшей подругой, той самой, с которой она осуждающе хихикала над всем на свете с самых младших классов. Причина этому могла быть только одна.  
  
\- Итак. Ты знаешь, - наконец сказал Баки, съезжая по пассажирскому сиденью. Машины все еще немного напрягали его, но он начинал думать, что проблема в том, что не он за рулем. Он чувствовал себя ужасно униженным и выставленным на обозрение. Слишком многие сегодня узнали что-то, что он считал секретом, а Баки даже не был уверен, почему он все это скрывал. Наверное, из-за стигмы. Он никогда не думал об этом, пока все вдруг не вскрылось.  
  
\- Ага, - ответила она, крепче сжимая руль. Затем она фыркнула, - Ты всю жизнь был слишком охуенным во всем, за что брался, знаешь ведь, да?  
  
Баки пожал плечами.  
  
\- Держать все в тайне, походу, мне не очень удается. – Он еще сильнее съехал в кресле, останавливаясь только когда почувствовал натяжение ремня. Он не хотел смотреть на сестру, но единственной альтернативой было смотреть в окно, а там он мог увидеть только собственное отражение.  
  
\- Я понимаю фандом. Знаешь же. Я даже порно с тентаклями понимаю, - Бекка начала ржать. – О боже, Бак, я фолловлю кое-кого, кто без ума от всего, что ты делаешь, и весь мой дэш был в твоем фанарте, - она стала хрюкать. – Я начала смотреть внимательнее, потому что было что-то… знакомое, наверно. Когда тебя что-то преследует, а ты не понимаешь, что именно. Но затем кое-что оказалось очень знакомым, слишком знакомым. Знакомым в том плане, что я свой зад там размещала.  
  
Баки хохотнул.  
  
\- Диван.  
  
\- Ты нарисовал свой собственный блядский диван! – воскликнула Бекка. – Нет второго настолько же уродливого. Так я и догадалась. Я прямо завизжала и отбросила телефон. Это было ужасно.   
  
Баки ухмыльнулся.  
  
\- Тебе понравилось, - сказал он, чувствуя, как в груди больше не щемит.  
  
\- Да я была в сраном восторге, пока не поняла, что автор мой брат. Ты меня практически подсадил на фандом одним своим артом.  
  
Странное дело, но это его подбодрило. Ему не нужны были заверения от фактически незнакомцев, но от собственной сестры?  
  
\- Спасибо, Бекс.   
  
\- Ты мой брат, - со звериной серьезностью сказала она. – И в этом ты тоже будешь лучше всех.  
  
Он хотел фыркнуть и мягко подколоть ее за сентиментальность, но именно в этих словах он и нуждался, поэтому позволил атмосфере в машине успокоиться. Ее слова висели в воздухе между ними, заполняли голову Баки фактом, что в его углу был хотя бы еще один человек.   
  
\- Я рад, что нанес тебе моральную травму, - сказал Баки, потому что был старшим братом. – Потому что так я себя и чувствовал, когда на людях узнал, что в детстве дружил со Стивом Роджерсом. Будто мне нанесли моральную травму. Теперь ты знаешь, что я ощутил, хотя бы отчасти.  
  
Бекка начала смеяться.  
  
\- Так вот что произошло в тот раз с Брианной и Фрэнком. Козлина, я думала, что ты расстроился из-за моих слов об аварии.  
  
\- Нет уж, чтобы расстроить меня нужно что-то покрупнее. Вроде того факта, что я занят вещами, крутящимися вокруг Стива Роджерса, голышом и с другим мужиком. Порнуха с тентаклями – только вершина айсберга. Иисусе, - застонал Баки, пряча голову в ладонях и вдавливая пальцы в глаза. – Теперь он точно знает. Знает все.  
  
\- Он ничего против не сказал, вообще-то, - отметила она успокаивающим, рациональным тоном.  
  
\- Но и в защиту не высказался. Ты знала? – спросил он, смотря в окно на квартал, где они выросли. Он помнил времена, когда все было наоборот, когда он отвозил сестру домой после неудачного свиданья или слишком дикой вечеринки. Он не был уверен, что успокаивал ее так же хорошо, как удавалось ей. Даже сейчас он не знал, как спросить то, что хотел знать больше всего. – Что Стив…  
  
\- Что Стив?  
  
Баки пожал плечами. Он не знал, как выразить это словами и не любил вываливать душу. Однажды он, может, спросит сестру о том, понравился ли он Стиву. Баки не был уверен, что это еще имеет значение. Была огромная пропасть между теоретическим обсуждением статуса Баки как фаната и изучением свидетельств этого.  
  
Бекка подозрительно глянула на него, и Баки понял, что теперь она не отцепится.  
  
\- О чем вы двое болтали? – спросила она, подъезжая к дому.  
  
Баки снова пожал плечами.  
  
\- Кроме того, что я без пяти минут его сталкер? Он помнит мой день рожденья… он помнит больше, чем мой день рожденья.  
  
Бекка резко обернулась к нему, широко раскрыв глаза.   
  
\- О. – Она выглядела искренне удивленной, но Баки обратил внимание на то, как она будто сделала его слова весомыми. – Нет. Я не знала.  
  
Баки не представлял, как она хоть что-то поняла из одного его предложения, но в ее изумлении эхом отдавались его собственные чувства, так что он бы не удивился, сумей она сделать какие-то выводы. Удивительная память Бекка помогала ей складывать целостную картину из накопившихся за годы маленьких инцидентов. Это было одним из ее пугающих качеств, но она хотя бы не обладала абсолютной памятью, как какой-нибудь киношный персонаж. Ей не сразу удавалось сложить кусочки, но когда она делала это, то могла подтвердить свои аргументы фактами.  
  
Избежать наказания за хулиганство в доме Барнсов было нелегко.  
  
\- Спасибо, - сказал он, выбираясь из машины. Он имел в виду не поездку. И даже не то, что она вступилась за него. – Я знаю, что был неблагодарным козлом последние месяцы, - он наклонился в открытую дверцу, чтобы сказать ей это. Бекка фыркнула и одарила его полным сарказма взглядом, будто говоря, что сомневалась, что он когда-либо не был неблагодарным козлом. Справедливости ради, она, скорее всего, была права. – Но я хочу сказать, что ценю все, что ты сделала. Ты же знаешь… эти DVD помогли мне больше, чем кто-либо из нас мог представить. За такой подарок нельзя отблагодарить.  
  
\- Я дала их посмотреть! – крикнула она вслед, перегибаясь через пассажирское сиденье. Он захлопнул дверь перед ее лицом. – ГОСПОДИ, БАКИ, Я ИХ ТЕБЕ НЕ ДАРИЛА!  
  
Баки улыбнулся и помахал, указывая на ухо и делая вид, что не слышит ее. Он видел, как она размышляет, стоит ли вылезти из машины и продолжить разговор. В итоге она опустила стекло.  
  
\- Ты мудила, - ее голос четко пробился сквозь шум улицы прежде, чем она отъехала от тротуара с поднятым в воздух средним пальцем.  
  
Баки широко улыбнулся.  
  
*

 _Интересно, нравятся ли Стиву Роджерсу члены_ , написал Баки Сэму.  
  
**Новое сообщение от Сэм Уилсон:**  
_Даже если и нравятся, к твоему он точно не подойдет._  
_  
Эй! Чтобы ты знал, Стив меня обожает. Он видел мой фанарт! Он не сможет противится моим чарам. Не будь занудой._  
  
**Новое сообщение от Сэм Уилсон** : _  
Главное не вздумай похищать его и удерживать в заложниках. Мне придется вмешаться с целой командой поддержки._  
  
_Ага если я его похищу можешь занудствовать сколько влезет._  По мнению Баки, это было честно. Если бы он опустился до похищения, быть занудой было долгом Сэма.  
  
Но если забыть о работе, Сэм портил Баки все веселье, прямо как какой-то гигантский счастьесос. Когда твой друг начинает бредить о том, чтобы замутить со звездой, ты делаешь вид, что это возможно, Сэм! Это же Фанатство, первый курс! В следующий раз, когда он напишет о Бейонси, Баки ему тоже поднасрет.  
  
Сэм даже не встречал Бейонси. Тут и сравнивать нельзя.  
  
Может, Баки следовало начать с этого.  _Я вообще-то встречал Стива, знаешь ли._  
  
**Новое сообщение от Сэм Уилсон:**  
_Ну это уже полное дно._


	3. Полная хрень

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Наш сосед Мистер Роджерс - культовая американская передача для детей, транслировалась с '68 по 2001 год.  
> Доджерс - бейсбольная команда. Сейчас они находятся в Лос-Анджелесе, но до '58 года располагались в Нью-Йорке.  
> commando - в английском языке используется как эвфемизм "без трусов"

Возвращение к старым привычкам не заняло много времени. Что бы Стив Роджер и его семья ни думали о его хобби, - Баки решил, что ему плевать. Была куча народа, которая ценила его работы, а он не собирался позволять происшедшему за пределами фандома во второй раз все испортить.  
  
Теоретически.  
  
За пределами теории, в реальности, - он намертво застрял с артом, подчищая грязь и цвета на скане рисунка, который попробовал сделать акварелью. Тот висел в его компе уже две недели, дразня своей неподступностью. Для человека, который пытался выкладывать что-нибудь новое каждую пару дней, отсутствие прогресса было заметным.  
  
Было… ну, было херово.  
  
Рисовать акварелью. Кажется, акварель ему не удавалось, и Баки даже подумывал кому-то показать арт, потому что просто не мог понять, в чем проблема.  
  
Наконец, его мозги решили начать работать, отбросив загоны. Был какой-то бесстрастный профессионализм в том, как он отрисовывал задницу Стива, когда был в настроении. Ему так долго понадобилось добиться этого состояния, что он хотел не обращать внимания на телефон, когда тот начал звонить. Но от старых привычек нелегко избавиться – особенно от привычки всегда отвечать на звонок, потому что в его сфере работы ЧП действительно означало ЧП.  
  
Кроме того, если подумать, звонили из дома. Это было достаточно странно, чтобы Баки взял трубку и без привитых рефлексов.  
  
\- Алло? – резко спросил он, пальцем включая соединение и продолжая другой рукой водить по планшету стилусом.  
  
\- Баки?  
  
\- Мам? Что такое? – спросил Баки. Время для звонка она могла бы выбрать и получше – но мать никогда не звонила ему, тем более из дома. Он даже и не знал, зачем им в доме стационарная линия, родители ведь давно обзавелись мобильными телефонами. Наверное, у всех были привычки, от которых нелегко избавиться.  
  
Например, пакетные предложения.  
  
\- Баки, - безотлагательность ее голоса передалась по телефонной линии. – Возле дома стоит человек.  
  
Баки нахмурился, останавливая движение стилуса. Не хотелось выпускать его из рук – тот только нашелся. Он все время укатывался в какую-нибудь щель, которую невозможно было заметить. Однажды даже приземлился возле белого плинтуса, и Баки не видел его, пока не подвинул стол, чтобы пропылесосить пол. В последний раз он как-то умудрился на четыре дня затеряться среди ручек.  
  
Проклятье какое-то.  
  
\- Меня спрашивают?  
  
\- Нет, - прошептала она, шурша тканью. – Он стоит перед домом. – Было что-то в ее тоне, что пробилось сквозь фокус, с которым Баки работал над рисунком.   
  
\- Ма, отойди от окна, - сказал он. Мозг будто включился. Баки бросил стилус на клавиатуру, схватил телефон и рванул через комнату к сейфу, чтобы достать пистолет. За годы работы он успел нажить врагов, но раньше его это не волновало – сейчас же он почувствовал, как глупо было не допускать подобной возможности. Каждый человек, которого он спас (или не смог спасти), каждая ситуация, с которой его команда разобралась словами или с помощью удачно засевшего снайпера (или не смогла разобраться), - кто-то мог переложить вину на Отдел по освобождению заложников, а Баки в нем был самым слабым звеном. – Я хочу, чтобы ты вышла в холл и встала подальше от окон и дверей, пока я сам все проверяю.  
  
\- Это, наверное, ерунда, - она выдавила смешок, но он слышал, как она движется. – Наверное, подросток слоняется.  
  
\- Скорее всего, ты права, - успокаивающим тоном ответил он, поднимаясь по лестнице и стараясь держаться так, чтобы его тень не падала на матовое стекло панелей в двери. – Я просто проверю, все ли в порядке. На всякий случай.  
  
Мать была права, кто-то стоял перед домом. Было приятно, что она верила в его способность разобраться с ситуацией. Даже с неполноценной рукой Баки лучше отца был подготовлен к тому, чтобы разобраться с присматривающим дом грабителем. Он не хотел даже представлять, как отец попытался бы сделать это с помощью пресс-папье из кабинета или каминной кочерги. Боже, какое клише.  
  
Присев на корточки возле двери, Баки быстрым взглядом оценил картину снаружи. Он прикинул пару вариантов и решил разобраться лоб в лоб. Прежде чем открыть дверь, Быки сделал фото на мобильный, надеясь, что это поможет в случае эскалации конфликта.  
  
В этом не было нужды, ну или Баки попался самый некомпетентный в мире бандит.  
  
Если бы Баки не знал лучше, он готов был поклясться, что на звук открываемой двери тот поднял голову и улыбнулся ему – дружелюбно, а не зловеще, типа "Я убью тебя и всю твою семью".  
  
Полная хрень. Баки ненавидел свою жизнь. Он захотел крикнуть в небеса "почемууууууу" или вытащить пистолет, чтобы припугнуть этого чувака. Тот понятия не имел, что делает – когда Баки открыл дверь, он должен был ломануться вниз по улице. Ну или вытащить оружие – что угодно сделать, только не стоять там, языком всего тела сигнализируя, что он рад видеть Баки. Человек, у которого была хоть щепотка наблюдательности, заметил бы его мать за шторами. Если кто-то добрался до Бруклина ради него, они могли бы нанять профессионала, а не нуба.  
  
Он знал, что на лице у него хмурая гримаса, хоть и начал уже понимать, что кто-то просто невинно околачивается на тротуаре. Баки вдохнул, собиралась высказать ему все, что думает о том, что тот перепугал его мать до смерти и оторвал его от задницы Капитана Америки.  
  
Абсолютная хрень.  
  
Баки замер, наполовину спустившись по ступенькам – он узнал ширину плеч парня в толстовке. Вау. Он мог и ошибаться, но был почти уверен, что сверху вниз смотрит на Стива Роджерса, убеждаясь в своей уверенности, когда тот обернулся к нему и капюшон съехал, обнажая поднятое лицо и особенно упрямую линию челюсти.  
  
Каким-то образом знание, что Стив Роджерс ждал его у подножия лестницы, сделало весь этот сценарий еще более хреновым, и Баки застрял между сердитым взглядом и желанием глупо улыбнуться от уха до уха. От возможной опасности адреналин все еще вливался в кровь, и он понятия не имел, как это отразится на разговоре со Стивом.  
  
Скорее всего, выльется в бестолковый треп. Была очень большая вероятность, что Баки сейчас откроет рот и выдаст абвыргал.  
  
\- Создается впечатление, что ты собираешься нас ограбить, - наконец сказал Баки, чуть отпуская готовность в любой момент вытащить пистолет. – Тебе повезло, что мать сначала позвонила мне, а не копам.  
  
\- Ты и есть копы, - отметил Стив, улыбаясь, будто его совсем не волновала полиция. Баки уже мог представить заголовки:  _Домохозяйка вызвала полицию, потому что Стив Роджерс слонялся возле дома в районе, где провел детство_.  
  
Баки хотя бы не пришлось одному разбираться с этим стыдом. "Упс, я не знал". Они с матерью могли бы вместе сбежать куда-то, куда Стив точно бы не отправился. Может, в Нью-Джерси.  
  
\- Уже нет, - ответил Баки, хотя и был уверен, что у него осталось достаточно влияния на случай чего. Ну. Не совсем у него. Но он знал нужных людей. Людей кроме Сэма – которые на самом деле помогли бы, а не стали ржать. – И я не уверен, что стал бы помогать тебе не быть идиотом.  
  
Стив поднял ладонями вверх руки, извиняясь перед Баки совершенно очаровательным "а я что" пожатием плеч и невинным выражением лица.   
  
\- Да, было с моей стороны глупо, - согласился Стив. – Я волновался, что ты не захочешь со мной разговаривать. Не знал, как к тебе вообще подступиться, и пытался убедить себя, что лучше всего просто подойти и постучать.  
  
Баки не мог удержаться от улыбки. Тяжело было держать какое-то зло на  _это_. Стив не знал, как к нему подступиться? Взаимно. Очаровательно было представлять, что Стив уговаривал себя постучать в дверь, будто Баки его пугал. Выражение на лице Стива заставило Баки сбросить остатки боевого настроя, в который он перешел. Стив Роджерс, милый балбес, совершенно неспособный к скрытности. Теперь Баки не мог понять, как с первого взгляда не понял, кто перед ним.  
  
\- Заходи скорее, пока легион фанатов тебя не заметил. Очень приметно выглядишь.  
  
\- Понятия не имею, о чем ты, - ответил Стив, поднимаясь за Баки по лестнице. – Я инкогнито. – Он потянул себя за толстовку, будто надеть ее было огромной уступкой – будто не в ней же его засняли на прошлой неделе на выходе из тренажерки.  
  
Баки фыркнул.  
  
\- Дружок, мне больно тебе это говорить, но если хочешь оставаться неузнанным, тебе надо больше усилий вкладывать в скрытие… ну, всего своего тела, для начала. – Он открыл дверь и просунул голову в основную часть дома. – Ма, все в порядке. Это просто Стив.  
  
\- Стив? – достался голос матери из глубины дома. – Стив кто?  
  
\- Ничего опасного, просто старый друг, - уклончиво ответил он.  
  
Баки захлопнул дверь прежде, чем она начала задавать вопросы, и повел Стива к себе. Когда он рос, родители сдавали подвальную квартиру людям, которым доверяли. Для многих соседских детей это было первое собственное жилье, и когда Баки пошел в старшую школу, он жил там же. Дополнительное место давало ему немного больше свободы: скорее, даже ее иллюзию. Он ненавидел ее тогда, ненавидел и сейчас. Казалось, будто под родительской крышей он никогда не мог побыть один, но теперь вдруг понял, что как его ни раздражало то, что родители за ним приглядывали, он мог делать то же самое.  
  
Не то, чтобы он тут вечно жить собирался, но, может, все было не так уж и плохо.  
  
\- И как ты порекомендуешь это сделать? – спросил Стив, с широкой улыбкой следуя за Баки вниз по лестнице. – Ты кажешься экспертом по моей анатомии, так что я бы с удовольствием выслушал твои рекомендации.  
  
Баки резко остановился в дверях своей гостиной, и Стив врезался в его спину. Чувство опасности вернулось. У Баки будто осталось два варианта – бежать или драться, но не было смысла ни в том, ни в другом. Шум в ушах не давал ему думать – он будто слышал, как кровь циркулирует в венах, как сердце бешено бьется от осознания, что Стив знает.  
  
\- Баки? – озабоченно спросил Стив. Его пальцы осторожно сомкнулись на плече Баки и почти сразу исчезли.  
  
Стив знал.  
  
_Ты кажешься экспертом по моей анатомии._  
  
Блядь. Абсолютная правда, но слышать ее вслух, да еще и от Стива, было чудовищно. Баки придется простить Стива за то, что тот стремно торчал возле его дома, потому что Баки был гораздо стремнее.  
  
\- Так ты догадался? – спросил он, умудряясь выдавить слова и поворачивая голову, чтобы посмотреть через плечо на Стива.  
  
Либо Стив флиртовал с ним.  
  
Странное дело, но Баки подумалось, что возможно и то, и другое. Во что превратилась его жизнь (??!), если Стив стоял в его квартире и ухмылялся, расслабленно засунув руки в карманы толстовки, будто пытался удержаться от того, чтобы протянуть руки и коснуться Баки?  
  
Возможно, Баки проецировал последний кусочек, потому что лицо Стива было прямо перед ним, и он стоял достаточно близко, чтобы прислониться к нему, будь такое желание.  **Будь** такое желание. Ха. Баки об этом даже не думал, слишком странно. Да? Черт, соблазн был велик.  
  
\- Догадаться было нетрудно. Ты нам сказал, - ответил Стив Баки в ухо.  
  
Сказал.  
  
\- Да, но никто не принял это всерьез, - он шагнул в сторону от Стива и махнул рукой на диван. – Присаживайся. Хочешь чего-нибудь? Выпить? – Он осмотрел свою гостиную, чтобы удостовериться, что не оставил на виду ничего инкриминирующего. На экране компьютера была заставка, так что Стив не должен был увидеть неряшливый рисунок своей униформы, который Баки отчаянно пытался исправить.  
  
Стив покачал головой и опустился на диван, снимая капюшон, чтобы посмотреть на Баки.  
  
\- Я рисую, ты знал?  
  
Баки сделал все, что было в его силах, чтобы не кинуть взгляд на компьютер, проверить статус заставки.  
  
Не вышло.  
  
(экран по-прежнему был черным)  
  
Баки знал о Стиве почти все из того, о чем тот говорил вслух, так что да, он знал об этом.  
  
Стива все это будто забавляло – он будто точно знал, что у Баки на уме. Что-то на моем лице написано, понял он, присаживаясь. Ему надо было присесть. Стив продолжил смотреть на него, удивленно, но мягко, без тени обвинения.   
  
\- Я упоминал об этом на Комик-Коне в прошлом году - конечно, знаешь. Ты был покрыт угольной пылью. Рисунок, который мне показал на айПаде Фрэнк, легко было проследить до твоего блога, а когда следующий пост оказался рисунком углем, ну…  
  
Часть него считала, что выкладывать этот рисунок и вовсе не стоило, даже если его фолловеры не могли дождаться конечного результата. Другая часть была рада, что он это сделал, раз уж это привело к тому, что Стив сидел напротив.  
  
\- Окей, Детектив Америка, - ухмыльнулся Баки в ответ. – У этого разговора есть цель, или мы просто треплемся об искусстве? – Баки позволил себе взглядом огладить Стива, делая очевидным, что он считал его предметом искусства, и чувствуя удовлетворение, когда Стив отвел глаза, будто Баки его смутил.  
  
Баки должен был догадаться, что откровенным флиртом отвлечь Стива не получится.  
  
\- Ты давно ничего не выкладывал, - пожал плечами Стив, наклоняясь вперед и упираясь локтями в раздвинутые колени. Язык его тела был открытым и дружелюбным, и одновременно немного неуверенным. На это Баки и реагировал. – Просто чтобы ты знал – то, что ты делаешь? Меня это не тревожит. Это искусство, а самовыражение через искусство может принимать разные формы. Даже если эти формы заставляют меня краснеть.  
  
Баки сощурился, чуть поворачивая голову, будто смена угла зрения могла сделать изображение четче. Он отлично видел Стива – в этом-то и была проблема. Не было ни одного варианта реальности, в которой у кого-то вроде Баки в гостиной сидел бы кто-то вроде Стива. А еще меньше смысла было в том, что Стив обсуждал выкладывание постов в блоге, словно это был серьезный разговор.  
  
\- Я хотел извиниться, - неловко продолжил Стив, нервным жестом проводя рукой по лбу и линии роста волос. – Я не люблю, когда над фанатами смеются, и всегда стараюсь прекратить это, но я слишком слабо высказался, не понимал позицию Брианны, пока не стало слишком поздно забирать слова обратно. Мне было слишком комфортно в семье – обычно я более внимателен с незнакомцами. И тебя обидели.  
  
\- Я не хрупкий цветочек, - ответил Баки, кривясь от этого образа и наклоняясь вперед. Он не хотел анализировать язык собственного тела, но полуосознанно понимал, что продвижение вперед, в отличие от отдаления, было сознательным решением подчеркнуть свои слова. – Хоть горшком назови.  
  
\- Это идиотская поговорка, и мы оба это знаем, - резко ответил Стив. – Для тебя это имеет значение. Если бы не имело – ты бы этим не занимался. И ты не заслуживаешь слушать, как кто-то высказывает свое особо ценное мнение. Никто этого не заслуживает, а ты – особенно. Тем более от меня.  
  
\- Я могу отделить то, что сказал ты, от того, что сказала она. - Пожал плечами Баки. А затем провернул нож, - Ты ничего не сказал.  
  
\- В этом и проблема. – Стив выглядел невероятно искренним с этими своими умоляющими глазами, будто он не собирался уходить, пока Баки не примет его извинения. По какой-то причине слова Стива только заставили Баки осознать, что происшедшее оставило в нем зерно гнева, а Стив его только культивировал.  
  
\- Ты прав, - сардоническим тоном сказал Баки. – Это проблема.  
  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты терял веру в Капитана Америку – не хочу, чтобы то, что я сделал, или не сделал, окрасило твои… - Стив замялся в поисках подходящего слова, - твою страсть. Я сделал ошибку, но ты многим людям даришь радость своими рисунками, и я не хочу, чтобы они потеряли эту радость из-за меня. И уж тем более не хочу, чтобы ты потерял что-то, что делает тебя счастливым.  
  
Баки начал смеяться. Он просто не мог ничего поделать. Стив был Капитаном Америкой, однозначно, до мозга костей. Он всегда это думал после интервью, но вот Стив сидел перед ним, в центре Бруклина, и извинялся за что-то, к чему имел только косвенное отношение.   
  
\- Ты думаешь, я из-за этого ничего не выкладывал? – спросил Баки, пялясь на Стива. С каждой минутой в его обществе становилось все легче соединить образ перед ним с настоящим живым человеком. Поэтому у него были проблемы с рисунком, и этот разговор. Совсем. Не. Помогал. – Может и из-за тебя, но не по той причине, о которой ты думаешь. Мне тяжело, потому что я тебя встретил. Мы поговорили пару раз, и теперь для меня ты более плотный, чем парень, которого я видел в интервью. Стив Роджерс в интернете – просто еще один персонаж, и мне было легче рисовать порнуху, или писать о том, как Капитана Америку трахают, когда я тебе в глаза не смотрел, - сказал Баки, без колебаний встречаясь с ним взглядом, подначивая Стива первым отвести глаза. – С этим я пытаюсь разобраться, и пока что мой мозг сопротивляется.  
  
\- Ты еще и пишешь? – удивленно спросил Стив. Если Баки думал, что шокирует Стива своими словами, теперь ему придется изменить план игры.  
  
\- Ты только на это обратил внимание? – Баки слегка удивленно наклонил голову, чувствуя, что вот-вот тяжко вздохнет. Он не хотел, чтобы Стив кроме рисунков знакомился еще и с его писаниной. Это был перебор.  
  
\- И как, хорошо получается? – спросил Стив, беря в руки телефон с очевидным намерением что-то погуглить.  
  
\- Нет! Не смей их читать! – в ужасе рявкнул Баки, протягивая руку, будто она была достаточно длинной, чтобы выбить у Стива телефон. Стив поднял на него глаза с экрана, сигнализируя бровями, что готов хотя бы поразмыслить о том, чтобы послушаться. – Обещай, что НЕ БУДЕШЬ искать мою писанину.  
  
\- Готов поспорить, пишешь ты хорошо, - сказал Стив. Баки отметил, что его слова ничего не обещали. – Говорят, ты хорош во всем, за что возьмешься.  
  
Окей, а вот это был флирт.  
  
Возможно.  
  
Нет?  
  
\- Стив, - резким тоном сказал Баки. Когда он в последний раз жил в Бруклине, он заработал своеобразную репутацию, но не мог же Стив об этом знать. Наверное, просто Бекка как-нибудь мельком упоминала его таланты, вот и все. Стив просто не мог специально так это сказать, потому что тогда он бы флиртовал с Баки, а хоть Баки и готов был признать некоторую вероятность этого, слишком оно было… клише, чтобы быть реальностью. – Скажи мне.  
  
\- Хмммм? – протянул Стив, отвлеченно глядя в телефон. – Хуесос.  
  
\- Что? – Он даже не мог понять, как разговор умудрился настолько от него ускользнуть. Баки с трудом следовал за нитью беседы, которая привела к тому, что Стив Роджерс сказал "хуесос", как будто это было нормальным ответом, не говоря уже о том, как его голос ласкал это слово, оборачивая смехом каждый сознательно произнесенный звук. Баки… ну, Стив его не оскорблял, и явно не приглашал к действию, так что Баки растерялся.  
  
\- Я сказал тебе, - ответил Стив с ухмылкой на губах, будто читал мысли Баки. Но в этот раз он ошибался.  
  
Минет.  
  
Баки думал о минете. Невозможно было о нем не думать, когда Стив облизывал губы, свои ужасные роскошные губы, на которые Баки слишком часто обращал внимание, чтобы не заметить, как Стив пробегает по ним языком и одновременно смотрит на Баки.  
  
Стив Роджерс флиртовал.  
  
\- Ха, - выдавил Баки, потому что блядский Иисусе. – Лучше продолжай играть, не уверен, что из тебя выйдет юморист.  
  
\- Никогда не хотел быть юмористом. – Стив улыбался, широко и открыто, показывая Баки рисунок на экране своего телефона. Баки даже не пришлось щуриться, чтобы узнать цвета и формы. Он провел часов двенадцать перед экраном компьютера, работая над покраской, еще бы ему не узнать. И Стив показывал его на экране телефона. Неловко. – Я впервые увидел твой рисунок на конвенте в Денвере три месяца назад. Одна девушка хотела, чтобы я его подписал, и я спросил, кто автор.  
  
\- Да? – спросил Баки, не зная, что он чувствовать по поводу того, что кто-то попросил актера подписать его работу. – Который? – Он кивнул на телефон Стива. – Этот?  
  
\- Ага, - ответил Стив, опуская глаза к рисунку и улыбаясь воспоминанию мягкой, теплой улыбкой. – Она сказала, что это ее любимый фанарт, и что автор невероятно талантлив. Я погуглил, когда вернулся в отель.  
  
\- Что? – спросил Баки, от удивления звуча выше. Он внимательно следил за Стивом. Невозможно было не уделять ему внимания, когда он выглядел одновременно расслабленно и напряженно, устроившись на диване Баки. Он казался сидящим в свободной удобной позе, устроив локти на коленях, и смотрел на Баки. Но было что-то в его позе, выражении его лица, что говорило Баки – Стив чувствовал себя намного менее свободно, чем пытался показать. Стив мог быть актером, но Баки учился читать язык тела.  
  
Стив пожал плечами.  
  
\- Я могу оценить умение другого художника. Ты неплох. Есть, куда стремиться, конечно. - На губах Стива была слабая улыбка, будто ему нравилось подъебывать Баки из-за того, что тот был новичком в рисовании. От того, что Стив отнесся к нему так  _нормально_ , у Баки будто пружина расправилась в груди. Стив не пытался выбирать слова, это казалось очевидным. – Никогда бы не представил тебя автором, что да, то да.   
  
\- Ну а с чего бы? – Баки полуулыбнулся, согласно махая рукой. – Я известен не своими… художественными устремлениями. Поступил в колледж по спортивной стипендии, пошел в ФБР. Никто не смотрит… не смотрел на меня и думал, что я могу и рисовать. Двадцать лет прошло с тех пор, как мы в одной комнате были, но я уверен, если бы тебе выдали список возможных вариантов, и в нем был я, ты бы все равно меня не выбрал.  
  
\- Зависит от того, для чего список, - мягко ответил Стив, внимательно и с растущей ухмылкой изучая Баки, будто ему нравился вид.  
  
\- Вы со мной флиртуете, мистер Роджерс? –полушепотом промурлыкал Баки, наполняя свои слова таким количеством флирта, скольким мог. Они оба замерли на мгновение, изучая друг друга. – О боже, - воскликнул Баки, закрывая ладонью глаза. – О Господи боже, в меня слишком много в детстве вбили рефлексов, чтобы это не звучало стремно. Вы со мной флиртуете, мистер Роджерс? Мерзость! – он потер лицо ладонями и посмотрел на Стива. – Этот образ. Чувствую себя грязным.  
  
\- Э, - красноречиво ответил Стив. – Ну. Вообще-то, флиртовал, но ты сейчас как ведром ледяной воды окатил. Не уверен, что хочу продолжать.  
  
\- Прости, - сказал Баки со всей искренностью, на которую был способен. – Просто. Мистер Роджерс.  
  
\- У вас невероятно грязные мысли, мистер Барнс, - сказал Стив с ухмылкой, поднимаясь на ноги. – Так осквернить икону детства. Вы собираетесь и  _My Little Pony_  окрасить неподходящими ассоциациями? На этой ноте, - он указал на дверь. – Я не сбегаю от тебя, честное слово.  
  
\- Смешно, - ответил Баки, провожая его к лестнице. Он не знал, что и думать об уходе Стива. Прервавшийся на середине разговор мог заставить его волноваться, но что-то было в подшучивании Стива, что заставило его отбросить эти мысли. Забавно было услышать, что у него были грязные мысли, но не в отношении стоящего посреди комнаты слона – будто он и не думал об истинной причине грязных мыслишек Баки. – Ты разве не должен переживать, что я без малейшего раскаяния шиплю Капитана со Старком?  
  
Стив пожал плечами, расслабленно прислоняясь к входной двери с рукой на дверной ручке.   
  
\- У тебя свои причины. Не могу винить тебя в них. Или в твоем вкусе.  
  
Баки мгновение изучал его, не зная, банальность это или нет. Так или иначе, он подумал, что может поделиться своими мыслями со Стивом – почему-то, несмотря на странный оборот, который принял этот разговор, Стив показался ему безопасным.   
  
Вот уж странно. Стив Роджерс, конфидент Баки. Но если он и собирался обнажить свои уязвимые места, то лучше перед Стивом. Была в этом какая-то симметрия, и если Стив мог быть добр, не зная всей истории, то Баки считал, что остатками ее он должен поделиться.  
  
– Придумывать идеи, расписывать сюжеты, вливаться в сообщество, это… это помогло мне выбраться за пределы скорлупы, когда мне меньше всего нужно было оставаться наедине со своими мыслями. Когда я сказал, что ни о чем не думал, когда смотрел твой сериал, я не хотел сказать, что он бессмысленный. Я хотел сказать, что в определенные дни он был единственным, что могло понять меня с кровати. Меня не волнует, что думают Брианна или Френка, но волнует, что думаешь ты. Ты столько жизни вложил в персонажа, что стал такой же частью его, как и то, что написали сценаристы. Твое мнение достаточно весомо, чтобы все уничтожить. Пожалуйста, - Баки не был уверен, о чем просит. Может, о том, чтобы Стив не использовал это знание против него, или о том, чтобы Стив понял, стал более понимающим, чем уже был. У Стива был бесконечный запас сочувствия, и Баки нуждался в том, чтобы часть была направлена на него.  
  
\- Ты знаешь, - тихо сказал Стив, нечаянно повторяя слова Баки. Он внимательно слушал каждое слово Баки, и на каждое реагировал. Но в его лице не было ни осуждения, ни жалости, и за это Баки был более благодарен, чем мог выразить словами. Он выглядел удивленным, будто слова Баки серьезно изменили его картину мира. Стив сжал пальцы Баки, закусил губу и наклонился ближе. Верхняя площадка лестницы оказалась неожиданно интимной для такого разговора. - Я понимаю, что ты имел в виду, когда говорил, что мнение некоторых людей может уничтожить все, что ты создал, - он замялся. Его взгляд блуждал где-то над головой Баки, прежде чем он резко перевел его и встретился с взглядом Баки. - Забавно, что из всех телевизионных персонажей тебя привлек Капитан Америка. В то же время это абсолютно логично. Ведь я создал его характер на твоем образе.  
  
Баки нахмурился.  
  
\- Мальчик в песочнице, - сказал Стив, протягивая руку и касаясь Баки. Его ладонь на мгновение легко легла на плечо Баки, но с искренностью Стива прикосновение казалось тяжелым и реальным. - У тебя надо мной столько же власти, сколько и у меня над тобой.  
  
\- Я? - Баки хотел бы сказать, что спросил это подозрительно, или хотя бы уверенно, но вместо этого вопрос прозвучал с мягкой неуверенностью, будто он не смел поверить в это.  
  
Он не смел поверить, но предпочел бы этого не показывать.  
  
\- Ты, - заверил его Стив, убирая руку и открывая дверь. Мгновение они изучали друг друга. Их откровения создание напряжение честности, и Баки не был уверен, испытывал ли когда-нибудь хоть что-то похожее. Он был уверен, что такая уязвимость сближает. - Мне надо идти, - без нужды сказал Стив. Он будто жалел.  
  
Баки кивнул, чувствуя себя выбитым из колеи. Были разные уровни откровений, и то, как он узнал, что был знаком со СТивом в детстве, не шло ни в какое сравнение со знанием, как значимо было это знакомство. Баки едва его помнил, от этого только хуже было понимать, как сильно оно повлияло... на все.  
  
Первой реакцией было отрицание. Баки не был тем человеком, который мог бы вдохновить на десятилетия альтруизма и доброты. Тот парень в песочнице лучше всего говорил угрозами насилия. Он не был Капитаном Америкой.  
  
Стив был полон дерьма. Оставалось надеяться, что он понимает - Баки прекрасно знает, какая это херня..  
  
\- Так я и поверил! - крикнул он в спину Стиву, наблюдая, как тот спускается с крыльца и идет к тротуару как обычный человек, а не мелкая знаменитость.  
  
\- Да неужто? - крикнул Стив в ответ. Никто и не замечал, что на улице орет актер. Стив словно стал невидимым. Это было совсем не то, на что Баки должно было обращать внимание после из разговора, но эта странность зацепила его. Стива должны были боготворить, а не полностью игнорировать.  
  
Баки единственный смотрел, как он уходит.  
  
Едва только Стив скрылся из вида, Баки ломанулся обратно к ноутбуку и вбил в Гугл запрос, надеясь, что найдет нужное видео.  
  
Где-то точно существовало интервью, в котором Стив говорил о том, что приписал Баки. Часть него хотела посмотреть его только чтобы доказать, что Стив врал, потому что хотел чего-то добиться. Может, он так и добивался, в том смысле, что соблазнял людей в постель.  
  
Но это совсем не подходило характеру Стива, и Баки тут же отбросил идею. Он все еще не чувствовал земли под ногами, не понимал, что сейчас произошло, но каким-то образом Стив умудрился поместить себя в жизнь Баки, и тот был бы дураком, если бы не радовался этому.  
  
Он посмотрел видео трижды, прежде чем был вынужден закрыть ноутбук. После этого Баки еще с полчаса смотрел на его крышку, не зная, как реагировать.  
  
Такую информацию вообще можно было легко пережить?  
  
Баки было нетрудно признать, что Капитан Америка спас его, когда он в этом больше всего нуждался. Он мог и признать, что, возможно, был тем мальчиком из песочницы, о котором говорил Стив. Сложность заключалась вот в чем: если сериал и персонаж Капитана Америки вытащили Баки из депрессии, когда это было ему так необходимо, а Стив основал своего персонажа на том разе, когда Баки в детстве втупился за него, получается, что Баки сам себя спас?  
  
Или все было еще сложнее?  
  
Баки с трудом перевел дыхание и посмотрел ролик еще раз. Ему Подумалось, что Стив уже, как невероятно переплелись их жизни, хотя сам он еще удивлялся тому факту, что знал Стива Роджерса.  
  
Эту проблему он не знал, как решить.  
  
*  
  
**Новое сообщение от Бекка:**  
_Чо мне ма щас написала, знаю ли я твоего држка по имени Стив?_  
  
**Новое сообщение от Бекка:**  
_омг, к тебе Стив пришел?_  
  
**Новое сообщение от Бекка:  
**_Ты заставил его сидеть на уродливом диване_  
  
**Новое сообщение от Бекка:  
**_У тебя от этого встал?_  
  
**Новое сообщение от Бекка:**  
_Ты нарисовал его как 1 из своих француженок?  
_  
**Новое сообщение от Бекка:**  
_омг если вы 2 станете држками это будет 1 из самых стрнных начал для држбы эвер  
_  
**Новое сообщение от Бекка:**  
_Чо маме то сказать?_  
  
**Новое сообщение от Бекка:**  
_ОГО ДА СТИВ У ТЕБЯ НАДОЛГО ЗАВИС БАКИ ТЫ ТАМ СТИВА РОДЖЕРСА ПЕКАЕШЬ??????  
_  
**Новое сообщение от Бекка:**  
_Я сказала ма, что это был Стив Роджерс._  
  
Баки хмуро посмотрел на цепочку смс. Его сестра что, не могла дать ему переварить свои эмоции как эмоционально неполноценному человек и игнорировать мир?  _Это объясняет, почему она сейчас постучала в дверь с блюдом теплого печенья и выглядела разочарованной, что я один._  
  
**Новое сообщение от Бекка:**  
_Это тебе за то, что игнорил меня, мудила._  
  
**Новое сообщение от Бекка:**  
_Мама печенья напекла? Щас буду и ВСЕ мне расскажешь!_  
  
Баки посмотрел на полупустое блюдо с печеньем и послал сестре фото. Ну и что, что он свои чувства заедает.  
  
**Новое сообщение от Бекка:  
**_КОНЧАЙ ЗАЖИРАТЬ СТРЕСС ПЕЧЕНЬЕМ. МНЕ ОСТАВЬ, ЩА ПОДВЕЗУ БУХЛО._  
  
Вполне возможно, что сестра только что стала его лучшим другом. Боже. И печенья еще привези, ответил он ей.  
  
*  
  
_Зацени видео_ , написал Баки Сэму.  
  
**Новое сообщение от Сэм Уилсон:**  
_Дай догадаюсь. Ты думаешь, что это про тебя.  
_  
Оно и было о нем, понял Баки. Он был уверен. Он не мог вспомнить тот день в песочнице, но судя по деталям, так он и прошел.  
  
**Новое сообщение от Сэм Уилсон:**  
_Ты небось думаешь, что и песни все о тебе, а?_  
  
*

Баки засел за просмотр блюрея  _Ревущих коммандос_ , о покупке которых он сестре так и не рассказал. Может, он и вернул бы ей диски, но с физическими копиями у него было что-то вроде связи – и да, это было жалко. До тех пор, пока он не узнал, каково это, когда сериал по-настоящему сносит башку.  
  
Он пересмотрел его, думая, что теперь все будет по-другому. Несмотря на переживания, ему было слишком любопытно.  
  
Сериал ничуть не изменился, хоть Баки теперь и был частью Капитана Америки.  
  
И все же.  
  
И ВСЕ ЖЕ…  
  
Он раньше считал, что идентифицировал себя больше всего с Говардом Старкам, но смотря на Капитана Америку через новые очки, он вдруг подумал, что его так тянет к персонажам, потому что оба ему близки.  
  
Возможно.  
  
(возможно)  
  
Баки был готов признать собственный героизм. Не в телевизионном смысле. Он был парнем, который тверже всего стоял на ногах, когда творил добро – и это ощущение он мог вернуть, потому что не обязательно было обряжаться в спецназовский прикид и спасать заложников, чтобы быть героем. Капитан Америка оставался Капитаном Америкой, даже когда был дрищеватым задирой в Бруклине. Баки прописал эту правду для своего Кэпа сто лет назад.  
  
Так.  
  
Так почему ему было так сложно принять ее для себя?   
  
*  
  
**Новое сообщение от Бекка:**  
_!!! УГДАЙ ЧТ Я ЩА СДЛАЛА???? Если ток ты ща не трешь с Брианной, но тгда ты мудила._  
**  
Новое сообщение от Бекка:**  
_БАКИ СИРИСЛИ ОТВЕТЬ. ЭТО НЕ ПРИКОООООООЛ!!!!!!_  
  
Бекка писала смс-ки, как будто у нее был лимит на гласные, и ей нужно было их подкопить для большей драматичности.  
  
Баки как раз собирался ответить, когда получил новое сообщение.  
  
**Новое сообщение от неизвестный номер** :  
_Мне дала твой номер Брианна. Надеюсь, ты не против._  
  
О.  
  
О! Так вот почему Бекка психовала.  
_  
С чего мне быть против?_  Баки не знал, что еще ответить. Что сказать Стиву? С глазу на глаз говорить с ним было проще. Даже тогда он мучительно больно чувствовал, насколько неровна почва у них под ногами. Стив изо всех сил старался найти с ним общий язык, но Баки все еще казалось, что Стиву не стоило с ним разговаривать вовсе. Казалось, Стив изо всех сил старался избавить его от этой мысли.  
  
**Новое сообщение от Стив:**  
_Знаешь, кто я? Самоуверенный ты малый, как я посмотрю.  
_  
_Фрэнк, я ведь прав?_  С ухмылкой ответил Баки. Должен сказать, ты козел.  
**  
Новое сообщение от Стив:**  
_Конечно, но знаешь, кто неплох? Стив._  
  
_Да не, он слишком много о себе думает. Он из Бруклина уехал._ Пусть Стив на это ответ найдет.  
**  
Новое сообщение от Стив:**  
_Ты тоже, говнюк._  
  
Ооо, Баки нравилось, когда с ним держались на равных. Он глуповато ухмыльнулся в экран телефона.  _Из-за таких людей, как ты, Фрэнк. Из-за таких, как ты._  
  
*  
  
_Спасибо_ , написал Баки Стиву. Был поздний вечер, и он только что закончил пересматривать  _Ревущих коммандос._  
  
**Новое сообщение от Стив:**  
_Не за что._  
  
_Ты даже не знаешь, за что я тебя благодарю._  
  
**Новое сообщение от Стив** _:_  
_Меня много за что можно благодарить, и на все я говорю – на здоровье. О чем именно речь?  
_  
_За то, что ты – это ты_ , решил Баки.  _За то, что ты – Капитан Америка._  
  
**Новое сообщение от Стив:**  
_Спасибо тебе за то, что ты - Баки Барнс. Ты тоже для меня много значишь._  
  
_Ты себя принижаешь_ , написал ему Баки.  _Стив Роджерс вдохновляет больше, чем когда-либо вдохновлял Баки Барнс. Тысячи людей следуют за тобой._ Он не совсем это хотел сказать, но была поздняя ночь, и сложно было поверить, что Стив вообще отвечал ему. Сформулировать свои мысли было нелегко, но он чувствовал необходимость поделиться ими со Стивом, потому что Стив должен был знать.  
  
**Новое сообщение от Стив:**  
_Ты важнее всех._  
  
Это была совершеннейшая неправда.  _Послушай, может я вдохновляю тебя, и я очень рад, что тебе есть, кем вдохновляться, но если не будь меня, был бы кто-нибудь другой. Нельзя говорить, что все, с тобой происшедшее, было из-за одного человека, потому что решения принимал ты сам. ТЫ САМ ВСЕ СДЕЛАЛ, и сравнивая себя с каким-то пацаном в песочнице, ты несправедлив к самому себе. Не каждый принял бы те решения, которые принял ты. Твоя жизнь и твои достижения не принадлежат мне, они твои. Я не приму благодарность за них._  
  
Стив не отвечал так долго, что Баки начал задумываться, не перешел ли он черту. Или, может, Стив просто уснул за те пять минут, что он сочинял свое сообщение. Он положил телефон рядом с собой, убеждая себя, что вот-вот уснет, но вместо этого продолжил проверять, не пришло ли новое сообщение.  
  
Баки наконец начал засыпать, когда Стив ответил.  
  
**Новое сообщение от Стив:**  
_Спасибо._  
  
*  
  
Блядь, да он влюбился в Стива.  
  
Это не должно было его удивить, учитывая его необъятную любовь к актеру Стиву роджерсу и персонажу Капитану Америке.  
  
И все же, Баки в полном шоке пялился в потолок своей спальни минут пятнадцать, прежде чем начать ржать.  
  
Его жизнь.  
  
*  
  
_Наверное, я вернусь на работу_ , написал Баки. Он уже сообщил Сэму и семье, но он все еще чувствовал прилив адреналина от принятия решения, впервые за долгое время ощущая цель.  
  
**Новое сообщение от Стив:**  
_Да?_  
  
_Обратно в ФБР. Просто за стол._  
  
**Новое сообщение от Стив:**  
_Ничего не ПРОСТО. Замечательно, если ты этого хочешь._  
  
Он хотел этого, подумал Баки. Он нуждался в этом. Многое изменилось в его жизни после аварии, но его верность Бюро осталась. _Я хочу вернуться туда же, где был. Не знаю, правда, смогу ли сдать физ и псих тесты._  
**  
Новое сообщение от Стив:**  
_Капитан Америка верит в тебя._  
  
_Сраный ты задрот_ , ответил Баки, давясь смешком.  
  
**Новое сообщение от Стив:**  
_Может, заеду в Вашингтон как-нибудь._  
  
_Не, не парься_ , ответил Баки, барабаня по экрану пальцами, выжидая, пока Стив не прочитает смс и не отреагирует. Затем от отправил следующее:  _В этот раз не буду уезжать из Бруклина. Но можешь навестить меня здесь._  
  
**Новое сообщение от Стив:**  
_Кто вообще говорил о встрече с тобой? Может, мне нравится архитектура Капитолия._  
  
_Скажи мне правду. Ты правда Капитан Америка, так?_  
  
**Новое сообщение от Стив:**  
_Я буду все отрицать._  
  
_Все?_  подковырнул Баки.  _Даже высадку на луне?_  
  
**Новое сообщение от Стив:**  
_Да.  
  
Что Бруклин лучше Квинз?_  
  
**Новое сообщение от Стив:**  
_Да._  
  
_Что твоя семья все еще тайком болеет за Доджерс?_  
  
**Новое сообщение от Стив:**  
_Сознательно – да!_  
  
Баки фыркнул. Надо придумать что-нибудь получше, что-то, что заставит Стива скрести зубами.  _Твою любовь к своему мотоциклу?_  
  
**Новое сообщение от Стив:**  
_Ах вот ты как. Хорошо. Да._  
  
_Бисексуальность Капитана Америки_ , отослал Баки, и тут же пожалел, что не может вернуть сообщение и переформулировать его. Он не хотел видеть ответ Стива, не хотел видеть отрицания, даже ради шутки. Он был полным идиотом. Себе же в ногу выстрелил, будто в первые держал в руках заряженный пистолет «бисексуальности». Баки прижал экран телефона ко лбу и зажмурил глаза в ожидании ответа.  
  
**Новое сообщение от Стив:**  
_Не знаю насчет Капитана Америки, но если мы одно лицо, этого я отрицать не могу. Не буду, даже ради шутки._  
  
Баки тоже знал, как проверять людей, и каково было чувствовать, что они прошли твой тест. Матерь божья, какое удивительное подтверждение.  _Поэтому-то тебя многие и считают героем_ , отправил он, как всегда готовый отбрехаться. Но он был чертовски доволен собой, Стивом и всем сраным миром в целом.  
  
Он только что получил подтверждение, что Стив любит члены. Стоило бы написать Сэму, но тот был прав – даже если Стив их и любил, это не значило, что он собирался познакомиться с членом Баки.  
  
Но Баки все равно не мог перестать улыбаться.  
  
*  
  
\- Алло? – Баки видел, чье имя отобразилось на экране, но отказывался верить, пока не услышит своими ушами. Зачем Стиву звонить? Стив пока что не перешагнул за сорокет. Он умел писать смс-ки.   
  
-  _«Ты знаешь синоним к «Ревущему коммандо»? – сверкая глазами, спросил Старк. – Голый крикун. Изобразишь для меня?»_  - начал Стив. – Мне так жаль, но я заскучал и не мог удержаться.  
  
\- О господи, - сказал Баки, чувствуя, как земля по ногами разверзается и поглощает его. Пальцы сжали телефон. Он не был уверен, горит у него кожа от жгучего стыда или от гнева, что его просьбу проигнорировали. – Я же просил не читать мои фики!  
  
-  _«С чего ты решил, что я буду кричать?» - спросил Капитан низким голосом»_ , - мягко продолжил Стив. Жар стал медленно взбираться по шее Баки по другой, более многозначительной причине. Возбуждение. Баки возбуждался, потому что Стив читал реплики точно тем тоном, каким в его голове Капитан Америка разговаривал с Говардом Старком. – Знаю, но мне совсем не стыдно. Это невероятно.  
  
\- Не смейся надо мной, - сказал Баки. Черт. Долго держаться за гнев у него просто не получится. Вообще, единственной вещи, за которую он бы с удовольствием подержался, сейчас касаться не стоило. Он знал, куда все шло, что Стив должен был прочитать следом, и, как бы ужасно и стыдно это ни было, если бы он все-таки прочитал эти строки, Баки никогда не пережил бы этого.  
  
\- Я не смеюсь, - настоял Стив. – Я, вообще-то… Боже, я не знаю, что делаю. Я хотел просто глянуть одним глазком, может немного подрочить, но эти истории…  
  
Вот оно. Стив собирался сказать что-нибудь жестокое, что-нибудь, что - без его на то ведома - сотрет в порошок весь мир Баки, и фантазия умрет. Не та фантазия, где Баки и Стив могли бы быть вместе, а та, где на просторах разума Баки находили друг друга Капитан Америка и Говард Старк.  
  
\- Они очень хорошие, Баки, - тихо закончил Стив.  
  
\- Но, - начал за него Баки, открывая фик на телефоне. Хоть он и был автором, слово в слово он его не помнил. С его памятью хорошо хоть вообще опознал, как свою работу.  
  
\- Но ничего. Кажется, у меня интеллектуальный стояк на твой писательский талант.  
  
\- Что за чушь, - засмеялся Баки. Стив не говорил слов, которые Баки боялся услышать, и это ослабило узел смятения у него в груди. Он знал, что Стив еще мог ранить его словами, но Баки ведь много думал о Стиве Роджерсе вне костюма Капитана Америки. Хоть тот и поступил как последний гондон, позвонив Баки, чтобы зачитать вслух его фик, было в его действиях что-то осторожное, - может, намеренно, а может и из уважения.  
  
-  _«А ты не будешь?» - спросил Старк. Его ладонь продвигалась по бедру Капитана. – «Может, я и не военный, но, кажется, я готов отдать тебе честь.»  
«Отдашь», - ответил Капитан, опускаясь на колени._  
  
Иисусе.  
  
Господи Иисусе, раньше Баки считал голос Стива умопомрачительным по телевизору или в реальности, но намного хуже было слышать по телефону, как он ласкает слова - которые написал Баки - обнажая под гладкостью хриплый, почти бездыханный тон.  
  
И Баки наконец догадался, зачем Стив ему позвонил.  
  
Твою мать.  
  
\- Чтоб ты знал, таким голосом просто нельзя разговаривать грязно, если дело не закончится сексом, - ответил Баки, не зная, что творится с его голосом. Он пытался звучать возмущенно, но пропустил достаточно хрипотцы, чтобы получилось в первую очередь возбужденно. Ну. Он ничего не мог спрятать от Стива Роджерса, так что все было в порядке.  
  
\- Вот как? – протянул Стив. – Так вот куда ведет разговор? Ты будешь сжимать член, пока я зачитываю тебе твое же порно.   
  
Да. Блядь.  
  
Стив явно чего-то пытался добиться.  
  
\- Господи блядь Иисусе. Стив, нельзя таких вещей говорить! – Баки закрыл глаза и глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь найти равновесие. Он возбудился от голоса Стива. Стив пытался увести разговор в сторону секса по телефону, и Баки не мог это пережить. Он же кончит в штаны в первые пятнадцать секунд. – Да, - выдавил он сквозь сжатые зубы. Если Стив осмелился идти этим путем, Баки не собирался топтаться позади. – Именно к тому он и ведет, если не сменишь тему.  
  
\- Расстегни ширинку.  
  
Стив не собирался менять тему. Стив вприпрыжку мчался за темой.  
  
Баки не стоило удивляться, но почему-то эта откровенность все равно заставила его приподнять брови, когда он опустил глаза.  
  
На ширинку, которую он должен был расстегнуть.  
  
Ладно, это он мог сделать.  
  
На домашних штанах Баки вообще-то не было ширинки, но какая разница? Он не собирался придираться к чему-то, что Стив вообще не видел, поэтому зацепил большие пальцы за резинку и приспустил их до бедер. Стоило только решиться, и Баки глубоко вдохнул и нырнул с головой.  
  
\- Мне нравится сжимать член, когда ты шепчешь мне в ухо. Ты возбужден? - он выждал мгновение, слушая, как Стив вздыхает. Ты думаешь обо мне?  
  
\- О блядь. Да, - сказал Стив, издавая странный, жалостливый звук вместо того, чтобы читать фик дальше. - Баки, пожалуйста, ты должен...  
  
\- Трахнуть тебя? – спросил Баки, пробегая глазами по странице. Старк говорил Капитану, что хочет нагнуть его над столом для брифинга и выебать в рот. Что-то заставило Стива позвонить ему, и Баки подозревал, что ответ кроется в тексте. – Вот, что тебе нравится? Или больше любишь стоять на коленях с членом во рту?  
  
Стив засмеялся – отчаянный смешок, который он не мог сдержать.  
  
\- И то, и другое.  
  
\- Вот как? – Баки не мог перевести дыхание. Голос Стива был умопомрачительной добавкой к его вечерней дрочке – это была не шутка. Баки был болезненно возбужден, готов взорваться, будто стоило только провести большим пальцем по чувствительной точке на головке, чтобы кончить – и в то же время казалось, что от оргазма его отделяли световые годы чего-то настоящего. Он начал двигать рукой быстрее, склоняя голову к плечу и меняя положение телефона, чтобы Стиву было слышно движение и прерывистые вдохи. – Я бы о тебе позаботился, - пообещал он, не обращая внимания на собственные слова. Не было никакого фильтра, только Баки, его грязный ум и еще более грязный рот. – Растягивал, пока не начнешь плакать. Вылизал бы. Не стал бы торопиться во время секса. Ты бы и не знал, где находишься, помнил только о моем члене.  
  
\- Баки, - хрипло выдохнул Стив.  
  
\- Я бы потянул время. Насладился им. Ты трогаешь себя, Стив? Скажи мне.  
  
\- Да, - Стив говорил с трудом, будто у него был полный рот сиропа. Будто его язык не работал. – Как я могу не трогать? Я слышу твой голос, и мучительно хочу коснуться тебя. Хочу твоих рук.  
  
\- Скажи мне.  
  
\- Не знаю, как. Я не могу обращаться со словами так легко, как ты, - Стив оборвал предложение стоном.  
  
\- Так вот в чем дело? – спросил Баки, с тихим вздохом наслаждения оглаживая головку члена. Это было одно из его любимых движений. – В том, как я обращаюсь со словами. Ты мне позвонил уже со стояком? Тебя возбуждают мои фики? То, что я постоянно дрочу на твоего персонажа?  
  
Стив фыркнул, но звук получился жалобным, будто он и сам не мог до конца поверить в правду  
  
\- Не знаю, почему. Это неправильно, да?  
  
\- Ты можешь чувствовать все, что пожелаешь.  
  
\- Я не знаю, что хочу чувствовать. Когда я увидел тебя у бассейна,- мягко сказал Стив, - я сразу тебя узнал. Не знаю, почему я сразу не догадался, что захочу тебя, но мне будто дали по дых. Ты был прекрасен, и я почувствовал себя… неполноценным. Будто мне пятнадцать, и я не знаю, как с тобой заговорить.  
  
\- Стив, - голос Баки вырвала бездыханным стоном. Стиву даже не надо было делать свой голос соблазнительным или придумывать какие-то реплики, чтобы Баки начал разваливаться на части. Достаточно было искренности.  
  
\- Я все же знаю, что хочу чувствовать, - поправился Стив. – Именно так. Я хочу чувствовать, как неровно бьется сердце, когда ты улыбаешься, хочу защищать тебя, когда ты язвишь и боишься, что я буду плохо думать о твоих хобби, когда смотришь на меня с вызовом. Хочу чувствовать на коже твои руки, твою тяжесть на теле. Я хочу чувствовать, как чувствует твой Капитан Америка. Я хочу, чтобы ты придавил меня к кровати и трахал, пока не кончу так сильно, что забуду собственное имя.  
  
\- Иисусе, - выдавил Баки. Слова Стива заставляли его приподнимать бедра, жестко двигать рукой. Понадобилось только сжать пальцы и обернуть запястье вокруг головки, чтобы кончить с прерывистым вздохом. – Да, - прошептал он, сглатывая, когда голос отозвался опустошенным эхом, будто последние пять минут член Стива долбился ему в глотку. – Да, - повторил он. - Это можно устроить.  
  
Какой-то частью сознания он отмечал, как дышит Стив – быстрее и резче с каждым его следующим словом. Его голос стал ниже, ему будто тяжелее стало говорить. Частые вдохи сменялись выдохами, которые обрывали звуки, которые в другом контексте он бы посчитал болезненным плачем.  
  
Баки знал, что делать.  
  
\- Буду растягивать тебя, пока не начнешь умолять, но не позволю кончить, пока не ты не устроишься на моем члене. Ты же так сильно хочешь на нем прокатиться.  
  
Да, именно этого Стив и хотел, судя по неожиданному, полузадушенному звуку, который у него вырвался.  
  
Они замолчали; единственным звуком было тяжелое дыхание и шорох устраивающихся поудобнее тел. Мышцы были расслаблены, а в голове не проносилось ни единственной полноценной мысли.  
  
Баки слушал, как выравнивается дыхание Стива, и думал, изменит ли случившееся контекст их отношений, или просто естественно разовьет их.  
  
Он только что… занимался сексом по телефону. Со Стивом.  
  
Они так и продолжали тихо дышать друг другу в ухо, пока тень паники не перешла в удобство и сонливость, заставляя Баки улыбаться от ворчания Стива о необходимости помыться.  
  
\- А ты говорил, что не умеешь обращаться со словами, - легко подколол его Баки. Он пытался не задумываться о том, что Стив в основном говорил ему о чувствах, и как он сам отреагировал на это.  
  
\- Не так, как ты, - ответил Стив. Повторил.  
  
\- Да, но твой стиль мне подходит.  
  
\- Я так и понял, - ответил Стив. Хоть Баки и не видел его, он знал, что Стив ухмыляется.  
  
\- Тебя ко мне влечет? – спросил Баки с улыбкой.  
  
\- Ты великолепен.  
  
\- Тебя круглые сутки окружают великолепные люди.  
  
\- Ага, - подтвердил Стив, собираясь, судя по тону, отыграть саркастического засранца. – Но если ты напрашиваешься на комплимент, я считаю, что у тебя есть внутренняя красота, а не внешняя. Ты же видел свое лицо в зеркало? Только внутренняя.  
  
\- Эй, да ладно, - со смехом возмутился Баки.  
  
\- Сам напросился. Помнишь, что я говорю в интервью, когда меня спрашивают о моем идеале?  
  
\- Что с "тем самым" человеком твои пристрастия превращаются в перечисление его черт.  
  
\- Я много херни несу, но это видео тебе стоит пересмотреть.  
  
На это и сказать было нечего.  
  
\- Завтра выхожу на работу, - нарушил Баки тишину. Его разум и тело плыли, он будто готовился снова уснуть, и ему захотелось наполнить тишину звуком, надеясь, что задержит Стива как можно дольше.  
  
\- Это здорово, Бак. Я рад.  
  
\- Ага, - с улыбкой ответил Баки, начиная засыпать. Здорово. Так он себя и чувствовал. По-настоящему здорово. – Это здорово.   
  
*  
  
Он проснулся час спустя от предупредительного писка разрядившейся батареи, решившей напомнить, что звонок завершился. Он хмуро воткнул в телефон зарядник, который держал возле кровати, еще раз проверив, что будильник включен.  
  
*  
  
ТВОЮ МАТЬ, У НЕГО СО СТИВОМ БЫЛ СЕКС ПО ТЕЛЕФОНУ!   
  
*  
  
Нет, но серьезно, хуже время выбрать было сложно. Как ему теперь концентрироваться на первом дне работы, если он глупо улыбался и вспоминал, как Стив говорил, что хочет чувствовать то, что чувствует его Капитан Америка? У него мозги плавились, потому что ну блин.  
  
То, как он писал Капитана Америку.  
  
#NSFW.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Эллен (Ellen) - шоу Эллен Дедженерес. Она много говорит и пишет о сексуальности, в конце 90-х объявила о своей гомосексуальной ориентации.

Баки никогда и представить себя не мог на кабинетной работе, но она подарила рутину и стабильность, которые были ему нужны. Он быстро осознал, что его работа стала просто работой, а не чем-то, чем он любил заниматься. Когда его жизнь крутилась вокруг нее, работа была его страстью, и вылезать из кровати поутру было легкой задачей. Это чувство покинуло его, оставив позади всепоглощающее и давящее осознание усилий, которые ему придется приложить, чтобы хотя бы выбраться из-за стола. Ему придется пересдать кучу тестов, особенно физических, чтобы снова стать специальным агентом. Он не знал, сможет ли вернуться к работе, которой занимался до аварии, но уже сама попытка была шагом вперед. Несколько месяцев назад он даже не знал, что способен на него.  
  
Он думал, что все еще хочет этого, но часть него жалела, что он не может зарабатывать фанфиками. Теперь он получал удовольствие от них.  
  
\- Напиши роман, - предложила Бекка, когда он закончил объяснять, как трудно ему совмещать рабочий день с написанием фиков. Он так привык к возможности ложиться спать как угодно поздно, если его посещало ночью вдохновение, что уже и не знал, каково это - просыпаться в одно и то же время утром. Вторую неделю на работе он провел механически выполняя задачи, слишком усталый для критического мышления. К счастью, бумажной крысе критическое мышление особо не требовалось, но к сожалению, он недостаточно долго проработал, чтобы полагаться на мышечную память.  
  
С 9 до 5? Рабочие часы сосали.  
  
Чего он не сказал Бекке, так это того, что вину только за два из пяти недосыпов он мог отнести на счет вдохновения. В остальные ночи он висел на телефоне со Стивом – до более позднего часа, чем кто-либо из них мог себе на самом деле позволить. Стиву надо было вставать даже раньше, чем Баки.  
  
\- Роман – это другое, - задумчиво сказал Баки, откусывая от сырной палочки. Писать его заставляла страсть, желание изучить те возможности развития отношений между Капитаном Америкой и Говардом Старком, которые никогда не изучит сам сериал. Он писал не потому, что ему нравилось писать, он писал, потому что хотел унять зуд, который его не отпускал пока слова не оказывались на бумаге. И часть этого не имела отношения к сериалу, но имела отношение к тем чувствам, которые снедали его, которые нужно было выразить. И было целое сообщество, готовое его поддержать, тогда как читатели романов никогда не общались с автором.  
  
И зачем же ему писать роман?  
  
\- Другое, - прямо согласилась она. Как сестра, Бекка всегда была одним из его главнейших союзников, но теперь она понимала его. Она помахала у него перед носом сырной палочкой. – Но если напишешь роман, сможешь на нем подзаработать.  
  
Это тоже был фактор.  
  
*  
  
**Новое сообщение от Стив:** _  
Пегги только что засадила мне коленкой по яйцам.  
  
Проклятье. Никакого секса по телефону сегодня? _ Ответил Баки, ухмыляясь в экран. Он писал сцену, в которой Капитан Америка временно потерял слух после взрыва и умудрялся скрывать это от команды. Потом Старк узнает и спросит, как у него так получилось, и Капитан объяснит, что вырос частично глухим. Немногое могло отвлечь Баки, когда он писал, но Стив был исключением.  
  
**Новое сообщение от Стив:**  
_Какое-то время придется повременить. Поцелуешь больное место?  
  
Грязные мыслишки. _ Теперь Баки откровенно улыбался.  
**  
Новое сообщение от Стив:**  
_У тебя грязный рот._  
  
_Еще какой. И этот грязный рот нуждается в корейской еде. Новая забегаловка открылась там, где был конфетный магазин Бойла. Помнишь такой?_  Теперь они откровенно начали флиртовать, и, представив, как Стив думает о его рте, он на мгновение почувствовал себя королем мира. Может, стоит пригласить Стива на свидание и попробовать узнать, не нацелился ли Стив на что-то, или просто назначил Баки парнем, которому можно позвонить, когда вечерком захотелось вздрочнуть, а с чужим голосом в ухе дело идет веселее.  
  
Баки это устраивало это – сейчас, когда не прошла новизна, когда это казалось запретным весельем, - но он не хотел становиться чьей-то грязной маленькой тайной. Даже для Стива.  
  
**Новое сообщение от Стив** : _  
Ага. Дверь в дверь была прачечная, и из-за влажности жвачка всегда слиплсь. Убгаю._  
  
Баки не переживал из-за резкого окончания разговора. Если Стив писал ему во время съемок, то только улучив пару секунд, чтобы схватить телефон. Зато Баки теперь представлял, как он одной рукой держит в паху пакет со льдом, а другой набирает ему сообщение. _Может, сходим как-нибудь?_  – со смешком ответил он, зная, что Стив получит смс позже.  
  
После этого он вернулся к тексту. В сутках было не так много часов, а если он не разговаривал со Стивом, стоило потратить свободное время на что-то поважнее. Например, на описание того, как Говард Старк трахает Капитана Америку.  
  
*

Стив так ничего и не ответил в тот день.   
  
Летнее тепло заставляло рубашку липнуть к спине, пока он шел от здания ФБР к станции метро, с которой мог доехать до дома. Он чувствовал зуд в затылке, как будто за ним следили, и от этого паранойя обострялась, хоть он и понимал, что скорее всего дело было в других работниках Бюро, которые тоже расходились по домам.  
**  
Новое сообщение от Стив:**  
_Чем занят?_  
  
Баки не смог удержаться от улыбки телефону, пусть Стив так и не ответил на приглашение поужинать. Еще одна константа в его расписании: Стив писал сообщение, Баки улыбался в телефон. _Направляюсь домой_ , ответил он, пробегая большим пальцем по экрану. С нетерпением поглядывая на толпу, ожидающую прибытия поезда, Баки периодически опускал глаза, надеясь на ответ от Стива. Ни поезд, ни ответ ни появлялись, и его снедало нетерпение.  
  
Закономерный результат переписки с парнем, который проводил свои дни на съемочной площадке, где мобильник считался анахронизмом – контакт у них был в лучшем случае нерегулярным.  
  
Едва прибыл поезд, он попытался засунуть телефон обратно в карман и не думать о нем, что было не лучшей стратегией в закрытом пространстве, где попытка избежать встречи с чьим-нибудь взглядом была настоящим искусством, которое пора бы уже было перевести в разряд олимпийского спорта. Баки даже не помнил, как люди справлялись до появления сотовых телефоном. Либо таскали с собой книжку, либо пялились на свои ноги. Ньюйоркцы не были самым дружелюбным народом, но существовали определенные социальные ожидания, когда возвращаешься обратно в Бруклин с несколькими знакомыми по работе людьми. Баки не хотел болтать о погоде с коллегами. Они наконец догадались, что Баки был (раньше) частью легендарной команды, работавшей в штаб-квартире в Вашингтоне, и начали улыбаться ему с удушающем сочувствием каждый раз, когда спрашивали, как он привыкает.  
  
Если встреча с друзьями Бекки не стала ориджином его злодейской карьеры, то очередное «держись, парень! Со временем станет легче» от людей, которых он мог победить в соревновании на меткость стрельбы даже с такой рукой, вполне могло ей стать.  
  
Он как раз вытаскивал телефон из кармана, когда что-то привлекло его внимание.  
  
Баки почувствовал желание тяжко вздохнуть и закатить глаза, когда некий прячущий лицо парень заскочил в вагон в последний момент. Он держал голову опущенной, но глазами ощупывал окружающих – и совсем не скрытно. Кому-то пора было уже научить его вести себя незаметнее, но Баки начинал думать, что задача была безнадежной. Как вообще можно было спрятать кого-то вроде Стива Роджерса?  
  
Но серьезно, Стив!  
  
Он понимал, что пялится, но это был не столько взгляд человека, оценивающего жгучего красавчика, подкатывающего к нему в поезде, сколько взгляд человека, нисколечки не впечатленного неспособностью этого красавчика слиться с толпой обычных, не-знаменитых людей.  
  
Баки дал бы ему пару очков за опущенные плечи и засунутые в карманы руки. Как актер, Стив должен был уметь изменять походку, чтобы не быть похожим на Капитана Америку. Опущенные плечи скрывали его рост, но было что-то гордое в длине его ног, что не совпадало с образом, который он пытался натянуть. Это просто жалко, решил Баки, когда Стив скользнул на соседнее сиденье.  
  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – пробормотал Баки, стараясь тайком оглянуться, только чтобы с удивлением обнаружить, что никто не смотрел на Стива из-под ресниц и не тыкал в них камерой телефона. Как всегда: для него было очевидно, что парень в бейсболке и толстовке был Стивом Роджерсом, но как всегда он оказался одним из немногих, кого маскировка не обманула. Стив привлекал восхищенные взгляды, но ни один из них не нес узнавания.  
  
\- Разве так встречают друзей? - спросил Стив, поднимая уголок губ. - Приятно вчера поболтали.  
  
Блядь. Сколько раз они занимались сексом по телефону, но вчерашняя ночь была… Ну. Стив достаточно отпустил себя, чтобы показать, насколько грязными могут быть его мысли. Баки от воспоминаний залил жар, а Стив сидел рядом со слишком невинным выражением, чтобы все это не было подстроено.  
  
\- Господи Иисусе. – Баки на секунду откинул голову к окну. Он подумал, не постучаться ли в него затылком, но решил не тратить зря усилия. Стив пошел с козырей. Такого Баки мог и не пережить.  
  
\- Не хочешь поужинать со мной? – спросил он, коленкой толкая коленку Баки и не давая ему прийти в себя от воспоминания о том, как Стив стонал его имя после литании ругательств. – Я проезжал мимо того корейского ресторанчика, о котором ты говорил, и хочу сходить туда. Будет неправильно пойти без тебя.  
  
\- И ты сел на поезд вместо того, чтобы ответить на смс? – спросил Баки изумленно. Такие вещи в реальной жизни не случались. Обычные парни не обзаводились актером-сталкером. Было в этом что-то ироничное.  
  
Ладно, это было нечестно. Они со Стивом оказались в каком-то лимбо между «встречаться» и «не встречаться», Стив не был незнакомцем. Он достаточно знал о Баки, чтобы сидеть рядом.  
  
\- Я уже собирался зайти к тебе на работу, когда ты написал, что едешь домой. – Стив пожал плечами. – Я зашел слишком далеко?  
  
\- Что, если я не домой на самом деле еду? – Баки ухмыльнулся, поглядывая на Стива из уголка глаз. Просто смешно. Зашел слишком далеко? Баки пытался не радоваться чрезмерно такому повороту событий. Похоже, Стив не хотел скрывать Баки. – Может, я сойду не на своей обычной остановке.  
  
Он нрааааааавился Стиву.  
  
\- Тогда я поеду с тобой до конца, - спокойно ответил Стив, подвигаясь поближе.   
  
Баки вздохнул, изо всех сил стараясь держать обиженное лицо и давясь смехом.   
  
\- Не надо так драматизировать эту ветку. В лучшем случае доедем до Кони-айленда, в худшем – окажемся в Квинс. Нет, что если у меня были планы? Что, если я еду на свиданье? – он поднял брови.  
  
Стив выглядел задумчиво. Его рот даже не дрогнул в ответ на то, как Баки прикусил губу. Стив играл намного лучше него, пусть и сливался с толпой он дерьмово.  
  
\- Я признаю подобную возможность. Ты сносно выглядишь и обладаешь средним интеллектом…  
  
\- Ну спасибо, - протянул Баки, наклоняясь ближе. Так было видно, что на до смешного длинных ресницах Стива оставались частички туши, а на лице – следы макияжа со съемок. Баки не думал о вещах типа до смешного длинных ресниц, пока не попал в фандом, но теперь он нефигово обращал на них внимание. Иисусе, кому-то нужно было либо остановить визажиста Стива, либо повысить ему зарплату.  
  
\- Обращайся, - ухмыльнулся Стив, переводя взгляд на рот Баки. – Понимаешь, я сомневаюсь, что ты едешь на свидание, потому что тебе любопытно, что происходит у нас с тобой. Так скажи мне, - спросил Стив с приподнятой бровью и вызовом на лице, - ты встречаешься с кем-нибудь еще?  
  
С кем-нибудь еще, сказал Стив. Еще.  
  
\- Козел, - пробормотал Баки, потому что не мог отрицать. Он не мог удержаться от того, чтобы не улыбнуться Стиву как полный идиот. – Нет. Никого другого.  
  
\- Тогда ужин? - из уголков глаз Стива разбежались радостные морщинки. Боже, он был таким говнюком, и Баки это дико нравилось. Абсолютно, абсолютно до готовности встречаться. - Я правда хочу, чтобы у нас все получилось, и я спрошу в другой раз, если сейчас неподходящий момент. Но мне бы очень хотелось услышать "да". Если только ты не против?   
  
На лице Стива проявилась неуверенность, но под ней была искренность, которую Баки ожидал от него. Он не сомневался, что по его просьбе Стив отступил бы, как не сомневался, что Стив готов был ждать, пока Баки не выправит себе мозги.  
  
\- Не против, - уверил его Баки, проскальзывая пальцами под лежащую на его бедре ладонь Стива. Стив сжал его пальцы, и Баки вдруг почувствовал себя новичком во всех этих романтических делах. Сердце бешено стучало в груди от нервов и восхищения, а ладонь вспотела от осознания, что кто-то на самом деле хотел с ним встречаться. Со Стивом Роджерсом не было ничего типичного для отношений после 20. Баки будто все время балансировал на грани того, чтобы убежать в страхе или избытке чувств, и ему это нравилось.  
  
Стив широко улыбнулся ему и сжал ладонь. Баки боднул Стива головой в плечо, пережидая, пока реакция тела не выровняется, и он не перестанет чувствовать, будто колени подогнуться, если он попытается встать. Они бы не подогнулись, конечно, но держать Стива за руку оказалось намного приятнее некоторых перепихонов последних лет.  
  
Он так запал на этого парня.  
  
*

Еда ничем Баки не запомнилась.  
  
А вот собеседника он точно никогда не забудет. Стив был смешным и саркастичным, но это Баки знал и раньше. Что Баки будет помнить, так это понимание того, что романтическая атмосфера, окутывающая их со Стивом значила нечто большее, чем просто свидание. Для такого человека как Стив это было что-то вроде выражения серьезности намерений.  
  
\- Ты не боишься, что кто-то увидит нас вместе и запустит слух, что мы встречаемся? – спросил Баки. Две большие разницы – то, что Стив согласился пойти с ним в ресторан и то, что он мог не продумать последствия. Баки готов был предположить с 98%-ной уверенностью, что Стив все хорошенько продумал, до того даже, как Баки предложил поужинать вместе.  
  
Но другие 2% вызывали зудящую, давящую необходимость уточнить. Большая часть этой нужды крылась в собственных комплексах Баки и его опыта открытости по поводу своей сексуальности – и периодических отношений с людьми «в шкафу». Они ему быстро надоели.  
  
\- Нет, - слова и тон были твердыми, и Стив не прятал глаза под капюшоном или козырьком бейсболки. Любой, кто посмотрел бы на них, мог узнать в его собеседнике Стива Роджерса. – Я хочу встречаться с тобой. Если это означает, что все будут знать о наших отношениях, то я и этого хочу. Знаешь, - Стив замолк, склоняя голову набок и улыбаясь, - в первом классе ты был моим героем. Прошло двадцать лет – и я не то, чтобы сох по тебе все это время, но ты уже много значишь для меня, так что мне любопытно, заведет ли это все туда, куда я думаю.  
  
\- Куда же это?  
  
\- Да куда угодно, - Стив пожал плечами, пробуя свое блюдо. - Я не боюсь, что люди узнают правду. Я без колебаний объявлю ее всему миру. Я готов к последствиям. А ты? Тебе будет ничуть не легче. - Стив казался озабоченным, будто Баки представления не имел, что значило встречаться с ним.  
  
Как будто Баки не знал, на что подписывался.  
  
\- Знаешь, - задумчиво сказал Баки, отпивая воду. - Я готов. Я прекрасно знаю, что люди будут говорить обо мне, даже в тех уголках интернета, где я обитаю – особенно там. И думаю, тоже могу пообещать, что останусь с тобой, как бы сложно ни было. Я знаю, во что ввязываюсь. - Если Баки что-то и предвидел, так это тонны ненависти, которые выльются на него за отношения со Стивом. Он не был уверен, что Стив это понимал. Стиву придется принять на себя огонь гомофобных вопросов и комментариев, возможно даже лишиться дохода, если он открыто признает свои отношения с Баки – но на Баки обрушится шквал идиотских оценок его внешности и всеобщее признание того, что он недостаточно хорош для Стива на тех же площадках, которые он считал своей безопасной гаванью.  
  
Стив фыркнул, закрывая ладонью глаза, - будто не мог поверить в то, что собирался сказать. Баки это казалось очаровательным, но он уже познакомился с грязными мыслишками Стива, и с некоторым беспокойством ждал того, что вырвется у Стива изо рта.  
  
\- До самого конца, так?  
  
\- Надеюсь, нет, - ответил Баки, набивая рот едой. – Поездочка выйдет коротковатой.   
  
\- Не думаю, - мягко сказал Стив, опуская голову. Теперь, когда он не убеждал Баки в своих намерениях и не просил у него того же, он снова стал трогательно стеснительным.  
  
\- Нет, - поддразнил его Баки. – Ты ведь описал меня как свой идеал до того даже, как встретил взрослым.  
  
\- О. – Стив встретил его взгляд, несмотря на то, что скулы его залились краской. Стив сам напомнил про то интервью, и Баки посмотрел его, делая пометки. Верность. Храбрость. Ум. Он мог бы и не приписывать себе ничего, но заставил Бекку сделать список его лучших качеств, и когда она перестала смеяться, список оказался очень похожим. – Самоуверенно с твоей стороны.  
  
\- Стив, - Баки обласкал имя Стива, опуская тон в преддверии флирта. – Ты уверен, что не мечтал обо мне все эти годы? Я все понимаю, я настоящий подарок.  
  
Губы Стива искривились, когда он поднял подбородок с внезапной уверенностью. Он понял, как ответить. За ходом его мысли было невероятно приятно наблюдать.   
  
\- Если ты думаешь, что я двадцать лет сох по кому-то, кого встретил еще ребенком, то у тебя явно не хватает одного важного качества, которое я упоминал. Но это не страшно, с отсутствием ума у тебя мы как-нибудь разберемся. Никто не идеален.  
  
\- Ух ты, - ответил Баки ровным тоном, свободной рукой подгоняя воздух к сердцу. – Ты меня ранил, козел.  
  
\- Я все равно тебя хочу, - заверил его Стив. Теперь в его тоне было что-то серьезное. Как странно, что Баки мог различить, когда Стив был фальшиво-серьезным, и когда он правда имел в виду то, что говорил.  
  
\- Я знаю. – Баки не был уверен, почему сказал это, но ведь Стив неотступно, не оставляя сомнений, показывал Баки, что хочет отношений с ним. Никаких сомнений, кроме его собственной неуверенности, но и у той были границы. Баки всегда был уверенным в себе, но выбирался из ситуации, которая сделала его уязвимым и изменила его взгляд на жизнь. – Я тоже тебя хочу.  
  
Стив широко улыбнулся, отодвигая пустую тарелку в сторону и складывая руки на столе.   
  
\- Если хочешь, можем повторить завтра вечером? Я слышал, что ключ к успешным отношениям – повторение.   
  
*

Встречаться со Стивом было досадно. Не то, чтобы в отношениях с ним было что-то не так, или Стив делал что-то, что отталкивало Баки, кроме того, что они больше не трепались по ночам по телефону. Баки попытался, начав разговор со слов «я тут пошел на свидание с таким красавчиком, что захотелось встать на колени прямо там под столом». Стив в ответ засмеялся, сказал «нет» и повесил трубку.  
  
Баки был раздосадован. Он был раздосадован тем, что Стив даже не поцеловал его после свидания. Ему достались объятья и короткое прикосновение носа Стива к шее, когда он отодвигался. Не то, чтобы это было  _ничем_. Вообще-то, было довольно приятно.  
  
Но он хотел больше и хотел прямо сейчас. Как человек, которому всю жизнь отказывали в чем-то, и когда он это что-то нашел, он хотел искупаться в нем и обожраться им, пока не пропало бы ощущение новизны. В таком контексте, может, отсутствие спешки было и к лучшему. Баки не мог с уверенностью заявить, что был готов к отношениям, хоть все в них и казалось ему правильным, сам он казался себе адекватным и точно знал, что не путает Стива Роджерса и Капитана Америку. Но он чувствовал нежность новой кожи. Баки Барнс после аварии не хотел того же, чего хотел Баки Барнс до аварии. И этого было достаточно, чтобы продолжать ходить на свидания, а не тащить Стива в постель.  
  
Баки был в состоянии подрочить самостоятельно – дрочил больше года на одного голубоглазого блондина с роскошным телом, но теперь это не доставляло ему столько радости, когда он видел настоящего Стива, а не выдуманного персонажа, которого Стив играл в сериале. Думать о Капитане Америке было все равно что возвращаться к черно-белому миру, обретя цветное зрение. Баки знал, как кожа Стива ощущается под пальцами, знал, как его голос может доводить до исступления. И он перестал думать о Капитане Америке, и начал видеть Стива и представлять, что тело Стива трогают его руки.   
  
Как бы он ни хотел немедленно облапать Стива, было нечто особенное в том, что тот ждал его в ресторане в голубой футболке, в которой выглядел на свой возраст. В Капитане Америке была какая-то безвременная серьезность, но Стив Роджерс все еще не перешагнул тридцатник – и это было заметно. Он засиял, когда увидел Баки – такой очаровательно молодой и счастливый, что Баки не мог не улыбнуться в ответ. Стив выглядел невинно только мгновение, пока его глаза не скользнули по телу Баки, оценивая простую белую рубашку и узкие скинни-джинсы, в которых ему пришлось запихивать себя силой. От этого улыбка Баки стала знающе-призывной. Ему нравилось, как он выглядит.  
  
Еще больше ему нравилось знать, как воспринимает это Стив.  
  
Очень, очень нравилось.  
  
\- Привет, - сказал он, садясь за стол к Стиву. – Давно ждешь?   
  
Баки опоздал всего на несколько минут – сущая ерунда, если только не ты сидишь в ожидании. Он даже не чувствовал вины – только остатки возбуждения от того, как Стив смотрел на него. Вот такие. Такие чувства возникали, когда встречаешься с кем-то, с кем хочешь остаться. Баки знал, как выглядеть хорошо, но обычной его реакцией была самодовольная гордость за собственный внешний вид и очень редко – возбуждение от интереса противоположной стороны.  
  
Стив пожал плечами.  
  
\- Я знал, что ты скоро появишься, - уверенно ответил он. Это успокоило Баки – Стив просто пришел заранее. – Мне было нетрудно подождать.  
  
Баки замер на мгновение, ожидая, что Стив скажет что-нибудь слащавое типа «я готов ждать тебя вечно» или саркастичное вроде «я знаю, сколько времени нужно, чтобы втиснуться в такие штаны, и кто я, чтобы лишать других такого вида.» Стив ничего не сказал, просто посмотрел на Баки, будто был рад его появлению.  
  
\- Что стоит взять? – спросил Баки. – Я посмотрел меню в сети, - признал он, потому что, черт. 2015 год на дворе. Все так делали. – Но ты говорил, что любишь здешнюю кухню, так что хочу узнать твои вкусы.   
  
Баки уже мог многое сказать на основе того, что любимым местом Стива был американский дайнер. Стиву понравился ресторан, в котором они ужинали накануне, он говорил, что наслаждается жизнью в месте, где всегда можно попробовать что-то новое, – но когда дошло до второго свидания, он привел Баки в место, где подавали старые добрые бургеры и молочные коктейли.   
  
Стив ободрился от вопроса Баки, схватил меню и разложил его на столе.  
  
\- Ну, - сказал он, робко встречаясь глазами с Баки. – Обычно я беру чили-бургер или сэндвич с котлетой. Но, э… думаю, сегодня я возьму обычный бургер.  
  
\- Я не верю, что кто-то способен съесть что-то из большей части этого меню и не изгадиться, - согласился Баки, обмениваясь со Стивом полуулыбкой, граничащей с ухмылкой, но проще и мягче. Стив выглядел благодарным, что Баки понял его неуверенность. – Я рад, что ты не рекомендуешь ничего, что мне придется заказать, а потом половину этого оставить на себе. Я тебя пытаюсь впечатлить, Роджерс. При определенном освещении эта рубашка неприлично тонкая.  
  
Стив облизнул губы, обводя взглядом тело Баки.  
  
\- Оставим пачкающие субстанции на следующий раз, - ответил он ровным, соблазнительным тоном. Баки был наполовину уверен, что Стив говорил так намеренно, наполовину боялся, что нет. – Насколько сильно поддадимся клише? Хочешь разделить молочный коктейль?  
  
\- Нет, - решил Баки, оглядывая меню. Он не стеснялся своей зависимости от мороженного. – Разделим два. Я хочу попробовать что-нибудь странное и новое и что-нибудь настолько типичное, чтобы зубы сводило. Клубника и ваниль, может? Шоколад? Что думаешь?  
  
\- Думаю, просто ваниль – самый типичный выбор, если ты к этому стремишься.  
  
\- Нет в ванили ничего плохого, - дерзко ответил Баки. – Про нее часто забывают – и от этого у нее плохая репутация. Но это основной ингредиент в множестве чудесных вещей, а нам в жизни зачастую нужна простота.  
  
Стив засмеялся.  
  
\- Не думал, что мы об этом будем говорить, но очень заинтересован в том, чтобы выслушать твои аргументы в защиту.  
  
\- Возможно, проще будет показать, - ответил Баки, поднимая брови и посылая Стиву многозначительный взгляд.   
  
Стив открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но его перебила молодая девушка, внезапно возникшая возле их столика.  
  
\- Вы Стив Роджерс, так ведь? – хихикнула она, пялясь на Стива со звездочками в глазах. Баки знал этот пораженно-восхищенный взгляд. Черт.  
  
Баки бы тоже так смотрел на Стива при первой встрече, не будь его личность основана на едком сарказме и ньюйоркской апатии.  
  
\- Я, типа, огромная фанатка. Огромнейшая. Веду блог, посвященный вашему сериалу. Можно с вами сфоткаться?  
  
\- Конечно. Давайте я, у меня руки длиннее, - предложил Стив, перехватывая телефон к ее вящей радости. Баки ухмыльнулся – все слышали историю о том, как Стив случайно уронил телефон фанатки, а потом купил ей новый. Он бы не удивился, если бы люди после этого начали толкать его под локоть, чтобы получить новую мобилу и классную байку. – Отличные обои, - сказал он ей.  
  
Фанатка яростно покраснела.  
  
\- О, нет, - сказала она, закрывая лицо руками.  
  
\- Эй, не надо, все нормально, - заверил ее Стив, широко улыбаясь Баки. – Я знаю художника.  
  
О, нет.  
  
\- Типа, знаете ее? – спросила она, широко открывая глаза. Баки прямо видел, как она мысленно составляет твит, и сделал самые страшные глаза, какие только мог. В сети его часто считали женщиной, хотя пол был одной из немногих вещей, которые Баки рассказывал о себе фолловерам.  
  
\- Я ээээ… встретил его однажды? – ответил Стив. Каким же он был дерьмовым лжецом. Баки сразу повеселел, вспоминая все их разговоры, но одновременно захотел постучаться головой о стол. – Или пару раз, - закончил Стив, поворачиваясь к Баки за одобрением.  
  
Ух ты.

*

Баки подумал даже, не заказать ли еду с собой, но к тому моменту, когда ее принесли, фанатка ушла, и вокруг вроде не осталось никого, кого бы волновала личность Стива Роджерса. Баки не мог пообещать, что всегда будет коршуном следить за окружением, но он был практически уверен, что заметит, если кто-то начнет тайком (или не очень) целиться телефоном в направлении Стива в таком небольшом помещении.  
  
В направлении них.  
  
Он напрягся и обеспокоенно оглядел зал, когда дошло до коктейлей.  
  
\- Мне все равно, - сказал ему Стив, разворачивая одну из воткнутых в стакан трубочек в сторону Баки и втягивая коктейль через свою. – Играй со мной в типичное свидание и прекращай беспокоиться.   
  
\- Ладно, - ответил Баки, наклоняясь вперед, так что они неуклюже столкнулись лбами. Коктейль был чудесный, но вкус был тем слаще из-за того, что из уголка глаза он видел совсем близко невероятные ресницы Стива, что они практически прижимались щека к щеке. Концентрированные высоты американского ухаживания начала-середины XX века, и у Баки кололо в кончиках пальцев от желания продлить его.  
  
\- У тебя щетина колется, - пробурчал Стив.  
  
\- У тебя такие широкие плечи, что я уже шею себе свернул, пытаясь дотянуться до стакана, - тут же ответил Баки. – Но я же не жалуюсь.  
  
\- Когда ты сказал, что рубашка у тебя при определенном освещении прозрачная, ты имел в виду всегда, - съязвил Стив. – Я тоже не жалуюсь.  
  
\- Да уж пожалуйста, - ответил Баки, наклоняясь вперед в надежде, что воротник привлекательно распахивается, обнажая больше кожи. Кажется, так и вышло, потому что он умудрился допить коктейль – с откровенным самодовольством.  
  
Когда доходило до мороженного, Баки отказывался раскаиваться.  
  
Интереснее всего было то, что когда он подумал о том, чтобы нарисовать эту сцену, он думал о себе и Стиве. Ни Старка, ни Капитана Америки и близко к ней не было.

*  
_  
Встречаюсь со Стивом Роджерсом_ , написал Баки Сэму.  
**  
Новое сообщение от Сэм Уилсон:**  
_Конечно, дружок. Я встречаюсь с Джессикой Альбой.  
  
Разлучник! Она же замужем. _ Баки не стал разъяснять ничего для Сэма. Ему самому было удивительно писать эти слова всерьез. Он не думал, что кто-то ему поверит.  
  
*  
  
Он попробовал написать Бекке.  _Встречаюсь со Стивом Роджерсом._

 **Новое сообщение от Бекка:** _  
Я зню, дебил. почему я тбе !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! пслала на той ндле?_  
  
Одни сволочи кругом.  
  
*

Еще одним аспектом ежедневной рутины, выполнение которого требовало усилий теперь, когда большую часть дня Баки проводил на работе, стали утренние пробежки. Он по-прежнему прилежно делал физио, но бег не улучшал и не поддерживал контроль над мышцами в поврежденной конечности, и было тяжело относится к нему как к необходимости. Бег был полезен для здоровья в общем, но Баки ненавидел вытаскивать себя из постели ради него, хоть после пробежки и чувствовал удовлетворение.  
  
Он делал разминку и просматривал свои плейлисты в поисках подходящего для раннего субботнего утра, когда громкий рев мотора мотоцикла вдруг замолк прямо возле него, заставляя вздрогнуть.  
  
Баки поднял глаза от телефона, только чтобы увидеть у водителя знакомое лицо.  
  
\- Ты что здесь делаешь? – спросил он, оглядываясь, чтобы проверить, не заметил ли кто, как Стив снял шлем и потряс головой, приводя волосы в подобие порядка. Баки уже начал понимать, что, хотя Стива периодически и узнавали на улице, он не был настолько же известным как Бред Питт или Мэтт Деймон. Так казалось только Баки, потому что он ценил Стива больше почти всех других актеров.  
  
\- Тебя ищу, - ответил Стив, вешая шлем на руль и заступая Баки дорогу. – Пробежимся?  
  
Полный абсурд. Стив был в джинсах, а Баки не хотел отвечать за то, что тот натрет себе интересные места.  
  
\- А твой мотоцикл? – спросил Баки, тыкая пальцем в куртку, накинутую поверх обтягивающей футболки, будто говоря «бегать в таком прикиде сдохнуть можно». Поутру было достаточно прохладно, чтобы Стив не умирал от влажности, но скоро солнце сожжет любое подобие холода, который ночью пробрался в город. – Не то, чтобы я не был рад тебя видеть.  
  
Последние несколько дней шли натурные съемки, и они со Стивом не виделись будто целую вечность. Баки хотел часами наслаждаться его обликом и чувствовал себя поехавшим от одной этой мысли. Иисусе, но Стив же был просто шикарен, и он стоял прямо перед Баки с таким видом, будто их встреча была самым важным для него событием.  
  
Стив пожал плечами.  
  
\- Я могу ненадолго припарковаться прямо здесь. Для меня важнее возможность увидеться и поговорить с тобой.   
  
Баки изумленно посмотрел на него. Стив даже не понимал, что сейчас сказал.  
  
\- Я знаю, как доставить тебе больше радости, - промурлыкал Баки, цепляя пальцами шлевки джинсов Стива и притягивая его к себе.  
  
\- Уже доставляешь, - ответил Стив, скользя ладонью по линии челюсти Баки, прежде чем запустить пальцы в волосы у основания шеи. Его губы были теплыми, но жар, который разгорелся от поцелуя внутри, сделал его просто пылающим. В реальности рот Стива был намного лучше, чем Баки когда-либо представлял. Его губы вовлекли губы Баки в медленный, сдержанный поцелуй, от которого все нервные окончания загорелись в возбуждении.  
  
Он вздохнул, облизывая губы, так, чтобы Стив почувствовал движение языка.  
  
\- Ну и реплика, - сказал Баки с ухмылкой.  
  
Стив с вызовом приподнял брови. «Попробуй-ка выдать что-нибудь получше».  
  
\- А ты, говорят, неплохо управляешься с репликами.  
  
Баки задумался на секунду. Когда он наконец подобрал слова, по лицу Стива было видно – он понял, на что подписался. Баки знал, что выглядит так, будто готов при всем честном народе встать на колени, и опустил голос до плавящихся тонов, проводя пальцем по груди Стива.  
  
\- Я могу заставить тебя позабыть, как приятно ездить с мощным двигателем между ног.  
  
Баки никогда не отказывался от вызовов.  
  
\- Если ты так уверен в себе, может, мне стоит попробовать объехать тебя, - Стив скользнул ладонью вниз по спине Баки, так что тот чувствовал его пальцы сквозь футболку. – Если думаешь, что готов к этому.   
  
Баки засмеялся и спрятал лицо в шее Стива. Мягкая кожа куртки касалась его подбородка, и он повел губами по жесткой щетине на шее Стива. Однажды Стив скажет что-нибудь, от чего сердце Баки просто остановится от комбинации шока и внезапной волны возбуждения. От мысли, что он мог быть «не готов», ему хотелось истерически рассмеяться.   
  
\- Поверить не могу, что ты мне это сказал.  
  
\- Ты со всем интернетом делился тем, что хочешь делать со мной. Пора исполнять обещания. Ты меня неделями до исступления доводил.  
  
\- Я делился далеко не всем. Никто не может писать или рисовать так быстро. Кое-что можно оставить только для тебя.  
  
\- Ну, кое-что уже пора бы воплотить в реальность, без разницы, видел ли это кто-нибудь. Честно говоря, это даже возбуждает.  
  
\- Да что ты говоришь, - ответил Баки с ноткой сарказма. – Никогда бы не догадался. Чем ты занят сегодня?  
  
Стив пожал плечами без тени обыденности.  
  
\- Ничем. С утра прислали сообщение, что я могу отдохнуть. Что-то сломалось, и съемочная команда наверняка волосы на голове рвет, но я свободен. Подумал, что прокачусь.  
  
\- Звучит неплохо, - ответил Баки, прилагая все усилия, чтобы игнорировать подтекст. – У тебя есть запасной шлем? Я знаю отличное место, куда можно съездить на весь день.  
  
Выражение разочарования на его лице от сменившихся планов стоило того.  
  
\- Да? Куда? Можно прокатиться в Нью-Хейвен.  
  
\- Я о своей кровати, тормоз. «Подумал, что прокачусь», - передразнил он попытку Стива изобразить равнодушие. – Стоило бы утащить тебя куда-нибудь в пригород, - сказал он, хватая его за руку и утягивая к мотоциклу.   
  
\- Твоя кровать? Самоуверенно с твоей стороны, - отметил Стив, но хотя он и был актером в достаточно успешном сериале, невозмутимость изображать у него не получалось совсем. Баки подтолкнул его к сиденью мотоцикла и наклонился для продолжительного поцелуя, пропуская пальцы сквозь волосы Стива и проводя языком по внутренней стороне его губ. Стив вдохнул, поднимая лицо к его прикосновению.  
  
Баки отодвинулся, едва Стив схватил его за бедра и попытался притянуть к себе.  
  
\- Самоуверенно? – спросил он. – Если хочешь, Нью-Хейвен еще ждет.  
  
*  


  
  
В то утро Стив не выполнил свое обещание объездить Баки, хоть и приложил к этому все усилия. Едва они вошли в дверь, Баки толкнул Стива к ней и опустился на колени прямо в прихожей – такой крошечной, что ноги у него свисали с верхней ступеньки. Было что-то невероятно возбуждающее в том, что любой прохожий мог увидеть силуэт Стива, прижатого к матовому стеклу, - было что-то возбуждающее во всей этой ситуации, в отчаянном желании доставить Стиву удовольствие, и том, что оба они превратились в бессвязный комок возбуждения к тому, как Баки закончил.  
  
Стив все время не сводил с него глаз, прикрыв веки только когда Баки потянул собственные шорты вниз, чтобы взять себя в руку. Только мгновение, и Стив снова смотрел на него, приоткрыв рот и издавая восхитительные звуки, и Баки даже не сразу понял, что знает это потому, что продолжает поднимать на него глаза. В их отчаянии была такая интимность, что по позвоночнику бежали мурашки, а движения ладони ускорялись, пока он не начал стонать вокруг члена Стива и терять любой ритм, подгоняя Стива, пока он не кончил Баки в рот.  
  
Губы саднили и горло недалеко ушло, и ни один из них не мог перевести дыхания. Они сидели бок о бок на вершине лестницы, и Баки не был уверен, что когда-либо был после секса счастливее, и от головокружения пропадало все благоразумие.  
  
\- Будь я Капитаном Америкой, я бы сейчас рассчитывал на второй раунд, - сказал ему Стив, раскрасневшийся и потный, с торчащими во все стороны волосами. Он так низко съехал вдоль двери, что ее касались только шея и плечи. Баки подумал, что сам больше выглядит выебанным.  
  
Баки фыркнул, все еще бездыханно, и когда заговорил, в голосе была хрипотца, которую невозможно было подделать.  
  
\- Только не со мной. Надо передохнуть.  
  
\- Могу и сам заняться делом, - ответил Стив. Конечно, ему нужно было оставить последнее слово за собой. Затем он повалился, укладывая голову Баки на колени в явно неудобной позе.  
  
\- Конечно, - согласился Баки, запуская пальцы в волосы Стива. – Конечно, через минутку.  
  
(Оказалось, что Баки не надо было беспокоиться о том, что он разочаруется в члене Стива, но Стив принял его облегчение со сложноописуемым тактом, от которого Баки покраснел и, запинаясь, заверил его, что был бы доволен чем угодно, просто гордился тем, что оказался прав.)  
  
*

Каким-то образом они умудрились поцеловаться в парке и укатить на мотоцикле Стива в утренний туман, не привлекая к себе внимания, но Баки знал, что удача не будет с ними вечно.  
  
Когда это произошло, это была мелочь. Они не делили друг с другом молочный коктейль и не целовались. Стив отправился с Баки на поиски какого-то малоизвестного сорта кофе для Бекки, который эта доморощенная хипстерка отказывалась покупать сама, но втайне обожала. Баки решил, что должен извиниться за то, что почти притащил ее в фандом, а когда она уже насадилась на крючок, завел шашни с исполнителем главной роли – причем, всерьез.  
  
Готовых открыток на такие случаи не продавали.  
  
(впрочем, у Баки была пара очень креативных идей для такой открытки – хотя она бы все сделала только хуже)  
  
(он стопудово собирался нарисовать такую)  
  
Стив держал его за руку. Это было просто, но неотвержимо. Стив держал его за руку, а потом поцеловал на прощание.  
  
Фото появились в сети всего через три часа – или, вернее, мигрировали с Твиттера или Инстаграма в фандом. Баки отвечал на заявку, отвлекаясь на дэш Тумблера, когда его миник угрожал разрастись за тысячу слов. Слишком много было на тарелке, чтобы влезать в новый макси. У него снова была работа, которая поглощала серьезную часть свободного времени – и бойфренд, который… забавно, но отношения со Стивом Роджерсом вынуждали его серьезно сократить время, которое он посвящал Стиву Роджерсу.  
  
Он улыбался, думая о ладони Стива в его ладони, когда они вместе бродили по округе – в открытую, будто не о чем было беспокоиться.  
  
И он не удивился, когда увидел фото, где они держались за руки. Фото было явно снято на мобильник с максимальным приближением, но Стива можно было узнать – с лицом, чуть повернутым к Баки, когда он внимательно, улыбаясь, слушал его. Баки смотрел на Стива и что-то объяснял, жестикулируя свободной рукой.  
  
Первая реакция была довольно типичной:  
  
• Стопэ, Стив Роджерс гей?  
• Нет, он би би би  
• ЭТО ЛУЧШЕЕ, ЧТО МОГЛО СЛУЧИТЬСЯ!!  
• Мой пирожочек, все мои филины  
• Вот такую бисексуальную репрезентацию мы и заслуживаем  
• Я столько раз разочаровывалась, когда оказывалось, что это просто дружбаны за руку держатся, что не поверю, пока он не сделает официального заявления.  
• Он кусок дерьма, если не аутнется после этого.  
  
И так далее.  
  
А еще, конечно же, были люди, которые тут же начали изучать самого Баки. «Стив Роджерс заслуживает лучшего» было самой мягкой формулировкой, но большая часть завистливого злобного яда была намного болезненней. Не то, чтобы особенно много людей говорили гадости о Баки, но те, что говорили, казались особенно громкими, и он видел только эти комментарии. Он знал, что так и будет, но надеялся, что обойдется. Слишком отстойно было обновлять дэш, только чтобы увидеть очередную гадость о себе. Он провел 15 минут, используя весь свой немаленький фандомный вес, чтобы пристыдить тех, кто выпадал на его дэше, но через некоторое время просто отфолловил тех, кто говорил что-то против Стива Роджерса и его безымянного бойфренда, а потом, в приступе разочарованного гнева, открыл новый документ и начал печатать.  
  
Рпф-драббл о Стиве и его бойфренде «Джимми» лайкнули трижды – а отфолловили его 16 человек. Это доставило ему такое удовлетворение, что Баки тут же написал второй.  
  
Баки был чудовищно рад, что никогда не выкладывал селфи. Первоначальное удивление от того, что фандомный монстр встречается со звездой сериала, продлилось бы минут пять – а потом его завалила бы тонна аноновой ненависти. Люди бы начали твитить Стиву ссылки на его блог, как будто Стив не знал, как будто Баки не заслуживал Стива. Баки предпочел бы держать свою личность в секрете, большое спасибо.

*

[Интервью со Стивом Роджерсом, 2015. Лос-Анджелес]  
  
\- Вы бы когда-нибудь стали встречаться с фанатом?  
  
\- Я уже встречаюсь с фанатом, - ответил Стив. – И я не говорю это бездумно, вроде «моя мать – мой самый большой фанат». Я встречаюсь с… кажется, он называл это «фандомное чудовище»? И он не просто фанат, он – тот самый парень из песочницы, который помог вдохновить моего Капитана Америку, герой моего детства – и много больше.  
  
\- Он?  
  
\- Да, - продолжил Стив, будто не понимая вопроса, будто пропуская мимо ушей предубеждение гетеросексуальных отношений. Впрочем, если подумать, именно поэтому он и был у Эллен. – Он замечательный – и все еще настоящий герой. Иногда – знаете, иногда в ваших детских воспоминаниях люди предстают гипертрофированными фигурами, а потом вы встречаетесь с ними во взрослой жизни, и они недотягивают до своего образа в ваших фантазиях? Мой бойфренд просто замечательный, и он дотягивает во всех отношениях.  
  
[перерыв на рекламу]  
  
Ну, блядь.  
  
Баки обожал Стива, но ему пришлось врезать себе по голове скетчбуком, чтобы вес тяжелой бумаги и обложки контрастировал с символической головной болью от слов Стива. Они обсуждали такую возможность, конечно же, и Баки думал, что был готов. Он думал, что готов ровно до того момента, как Стив, невероятно нежно и с кучей гордости, сказал «я встречаюсь с фанатом.»  
  
Очень вероятно, что кто-нибудь наверняка догадался бы, кто такой Баки Барнс, а потом еще и кто такой  _inforawildridey_ , но встреча с этой реальностью казалась довольно далекой.  
  
Народ уже писал:  
  
• ОН АУТНУЛСЯ  
• КТО ЕГО БОЙФРЕНД??? ОДИН ИЗ НАС? Я могу человек десять от силы назвать монстрами, кто из них?  
• Я не поняла, так он гей? Он не говорил о бисексуальности.  
• Никто вообще не собирается обсудить то, что Стив встречается с парнем, который вдохновил Капитана Америку? [ссылка на видео]  
• ОМФФФФФФФФГ  
  
Баки глубоко и тяжко вздохнул и открыл видео-приложение на телефоне. Если Стиву хватило храбрости открыться фанатам, Баки сделает то же самое. Было уже достаточно четких фотографий, на которых они со Стивом обедали, и Стив наклонялся, чтобы поцеловать его, прежде чем вернуться на работу. Кто-то даже снял его лицо, когда он с оценивающе смотрел Стиву вслед.  
  
Фандом его очень хорошо понял тогда.  
  
Все (кого это волновало) знали, как выглядит бойфренд Стива Роджерса, и Баки предпочел бы открыться на своих условиях.  
  
Так что Баки начал видео со слов «Привет, я Баки Барнс.» Он знал, что можно и не вставлять фото в видео, но он все равно это сделал. Это оставляло сильное впечатление, как минимум. Он никогда раньше не игрался с созданием видео, но основы было нетрудно освоить.   
  
\- Вы знаете меня как  _inforawildridey_. - Баки покачал головой, чтобы не начать объяснять свой никнейм. Он записывал это видео не для того, чтобы хвалиться чувством юмором. Для этого были мобы.  
  
\- Вы не очень хорошо знаете меня как человека, и, возможно, мне больше надо было делиться личным. Для начала, знали ли вы, что в прошлом году я попал в серьезную аварию, после которой не смог работать? Вы знали, что пока я писал и рисовал, я также проходил серьезный курс физиотерапии, чтобы вернуть подвижность левой руки? – Баки пожал левым плечом. – Знаю, что нет, потому что я редко говорю об этом. Но я смог написать фик о том, что чувствовал. Я не писал о Стиве Роджерсе. На самом деле, я писал о себе, потому что моим чувствам нужен был выход. Вы не представляете, как сильно. Или, может, представляете. Мы же в фандоме, и я уверен, большинство понимают нужду в самовыражении.  
  
\- Вы были моей безопасной гаванью, когда я нуждался в ней, и я неплохо узнал вас, ребята. Сами по себе почти все вы отличные люди, лучшие, что встречались мне. Но я достаточно провел в фандоме времени, чтобы узнать драму, и я не верю, что некоторые не превратят фандом в токсичную для меня среду. Для нас, для Стива и меня. Я должен защитить себя, поэтому уже отключил возможность анонимного комментирования. Я останусь, но уже не буду так активен пот тем же ником. Мне здесь нравится, но я уже видел, что говорили обо мне, пока я был только безымянным парнем, встречающимся со Стивом Роджерсом, а не конкретным блогом, который можно сделать мишенью.  
  
\- Помните, я знаю, как работают ваши мозги, так что прежде чем вы решите завалить Твиттер Стива ссылками, которые, по вашему мнению, его шокируют, знайте, что он здесь провел достаточно времени, чтобы увидеть все. Вот удар, а? Знать, что он скорее всего видел все, что я репостил. Я отсюда чувствую, как вы впадаете в истерику, и поверьте - Я ПОНИМАЮ. Вначале было очень странно, но он классный, вы не представляете, как он поддерживает меня. Можете оставить фики и фанарт, которые я выкладывал, я не собираюсь ничего удалять. Я не стыжусь своих работ – я считаю их классными. Стив считает их классными.   
  
\- Так что спасибо за то, что был здесь, когда я нуждался в тебе, фандом. За то, что вдохновлял и сподвигал меня на то, чтобы сделать что-то со своей жизнью. Я останусь ради Капитана Старка, но, цитируя бессмертные слова Т-Свифт, хейтеры будут хейтить, а я не за этим сюда пришел.  
  
*

 **Новое сообщение от Сэм Уилсон:**  
_Видел выступление твоего мужика на Эллен._  
  
**Новое сообщение от Сэм Уилсон:**  
_Хорошие новости: твой мужик любит мужиков_  
  
**Новое сообщение от Сэм Уилсон:**  
_Плохие новости: он уже с кем-то встречается_  
  
**Новое сообщение от Сэм Уилсон:**  
_Стоп._  
  
**Новое сообщение от Сэм Уилсон:**  
_СТОП. АХ ТЫ МУДИЛА._  
  
**Новое сообщение от Сэм Уилсон:**  
_Это ты?_  
  
**Новое сообщение от Сэм Уилсон:**  
_ЭТО ТЫ!_  
  
**Новое сообщение от Сэм Уилсон:**  
_ТЫ ДОЛЖЕН РАССКАЗЫВАТЬ, ЕСЛИ НАЧИНАЕШЬ ВСТРЕЧАТЬСЯ С ГОРЯЧИМ БЕЛЫМ АКТЕРОМ. ТАКИМ НАДО ХВАСТАТЬСЯ._  
  
**Новое сообщение от Сэм Уилсон:**  
_ТЫ ВЧЕРА ХВАСТАЛСЯ, ЧТО ЦЕЛИКОМ ЗАПИХНУЛ В РОТ ФРУКТОВЫЙ РУЛЕТ. НО ОБ ЭТОМ НИ ПОЛСОВА?_  
  
**Баки:**  
_Мое последнее сообщение тебе – о том, как классно мой бойфренд выглядит на новых промках._  
  
**Новое сообщение от Сэм Уилсон:**  
_Я думал, ты опять прикалываешься. Ты уже несколько месяцев зовешь его бойфрендом._  
  
**Новое сообщение от Сэм Уилсон:**  
_Нееееееееееет. Несколько месяцев?_  
  
**Новое сообщение от Сэм Уилсон:**  
_И много белого актера влезает в твой рот?_  
  
**Новое сообщение от Сэм Уилсон:**  
_Забей. Снимаю вопрос._  
  
**Баки:**  
_Весь багет целиком._  
  
**Баки:**  
_Если что-то я и узнал на Тумблере, так то, что если трахаться с багетом – можно заработать жопоболь._  
  
**Новое сообщение от Сэм Уилсон:**  
_Я тебя ненавижу._  
  
*

Баки был пессимистом. Ожидание худшего от людей годами спасало ему жизнь – когда все идет, как ты ожидал, стреляют не в тебя. Нет, он понимал, что люди не всегда дотягивают (или опускаются) до этих ожиданий, это просто означало, что лучше быть приятно удивленным человечеством, чем удивленным и мертвым.  
  
Так что, выложив видео, он все силы приложил к тому, чтобы не смотреть на комментарии или в теги. Выдержал он где-то с полчаса, прежде чем любопытство взяло верх.   
  
Было очень много «один из нас». Несколько «да кто может ненавидеть это сладкое лицо» на пару с «я ненавижу его сладкое лицо», которые Баки воспринял как типичный тумблеровский драматизм, а не направленный на него негатив. Многие считали его храбрым. Некоторые мечтали о тройничке с ним и Стивом. Большинство истерило, что фандомная культура собиралась влиться в мейнстрим, раз уж Стив упомянул о ней на популярном ток-шоу, заодно публично заявив в интервью о своей сексуальности (которую впоследствии уточнил как би).   
  
Ему пришло столько писем, что даже не стал пытаться прочитать все, и в итоге они слились в одно. Народ хотел знать, правдивы ли были его фики и арты в отношении Стива (и не мог ли он сделать фоточку, ну или хотя бы намекнуть, как оно там все, плизики), хотели выразить свою поддержку, или нет.  
  
Cамые жестокие вещи о нем – и о фанатах в целом – в итоге сказали в мейнстримных СМИ. К некоторым Баки даже не мог подготовиться, потому что нельзя предвидеть тот бред, который говорят по Фокс-ньюс. Будь Баки просто парнем, с которым встречается Стив, про историю бы быстро забыли, но Баки был парнем, который рисовал грязные картинки, и это было сенсацией, так что обсуждали тему несколько дней.  
  
\- О боже, мне так жаль, - сказал Стив по телефону, и тон у него был действительно сожалеющим.  
  
\- Все пройдет, - ответил Баки, пожимая плечами. – Я же говорил, что знаю, во что ввязываюсь. Я не особенно удивлен.  
  
Стив вздохнул. Никогда еще он не был так близок к капитанскому «я разочарован в этом твоем дерьме».  
  
\- А ты? – спросил Баки с внезапным беспокойством. – Это не перебор?  
  
\- Баки, нет. Дело не в этом – они просто ужасно с тобой обращаются, и ты не заслуживаешь быть человеком, над которым смеется вся Америка, особенно если я могу что-то сделать.  
  
\- Для начала, спасибо за формулировку, - саркастично сказал Баки. – А во-вторых, я практически уверен, что всей Америке уже надоела эта истерика, так что забей.  
  
Стив задумчиво промычал что-то вместо согласия, и Баки стоило бы догадаться, что это значит - после того, как Стив ловко ускользнул от обещания не читать фики Баки (что в итоге привело к довольно быстрому установлению отношений между двумя людьми, которые не были уверены, достойны ли друг друга). Вместо этого Стив чемпионски перевел тему.  
  
\- Я ужасно скучаю по твоему рту, но прошлой ночью я вдруг понял, что так ни разу тебе и не отсосал, и это ужасное упущение, которое я должен исправить как можно скорее.  
  
Да, заставь Баки думать о минетах. Каждый раз работает, Стив.   
  
*  


Когда СМИ узнали, что Баки Барнс был национальным героем, тема сделала резкий поворот. Внезапно, видео ведущих развлекательных передач, смеющихся над его фанартом, сменились его фотографиями в полной экипировке. Больше не было записи голосов, зачитывающих отрывки из фиков, вместо этого почти плачущий голос утверждал:  
  
\- Когда я впервые встретил специального агента Джеймса Барнса, он извинялся за то, что зацепил мою руку, когда его пуля остановила террориста со взрывчаткой. Я учился стрелять в армии, и знаю не так много людей, которые смогли бы сделать этот выстрел и едва зацепить меня. По справедливости, я сейчас должен лежать в гробу.   
  
(Интернет согласился, что это было невероятно круто.)   
  
Вскоре все дошло до того, что местный вашингтонский канал раскопал дрожащее видео дня аварии. Оно начиналось после столкновения, когда Баки вылезал из окна пассажирского сидения своей перевернутой машины. Человек, снимавший видео, громко и в ужасе выругался, когда Баки появился на экране целиком. Было много крови, и его левая рука была… ну, о ней немного можно было сказать, кроме того, что кто-то решил ее заблюрить. Затем была часть, которую Баки даже не запомнил. Он обошел останки своей машины, чтобы подобраться ко второй аварии, вызванной первым столкновением, и помог кому-то выбраться из своего автомобиля, прежде чем упасть на колени на обочине. Кровь капала меж пальцев, собираясь в растущую лужицу, и он покачивался, будто пытался встать, но не мог.  
  
Кровь блюрить не стали.  
  
(Интернет согласился, что Баки нуждался в обнимашках.)  
  
\- Иисусе, - выдохнул Стив, не отрывая глаз от экрана над его головой. Они ужинали в пабе. Вилка замерла в его руке, когда клип сменился изображением с вызовом смотрящего в камеру Баки – тем отрывком из выложенного им в сети видео, когда он дернул плечом, говоря, «Вы знали, что пока я писал и рисовал, я также проходил серьезный курс физиотерапии, чтобы вернуть подвижность левой руки?» - Мне так жаль, что они все это делают. – Он выглядел искренне удивленным, что обсуждение его отношений с Баки не наскучило всем через пятнадцать минут.  
  
Баки пожал обоими плечами, после видео чувствуя боль в левом. После такого сон не обещал быть легким.  
  
\- Только не притворяйся, что не ты сам все это начал, когда вчера дал интервью Стивену Колберту, - многозначительно ответил Баки.  
  
Стиву хватило наглости поднять брови, изображая невинность.  
  
\- Понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь.  
  
\- Естественно, - согласился Баки, открывая YouTube на телефоне. Клип нашелся легко – Стив сейчас был популярен, и Баки не мог решить, было ли это связано с его прямотой по отношению к собственной сексуальности, или со спекуляциями по поводу фанарта. – Ничего не напоминает, э? – спросил он, запуская видео и пихая телефон Стиву под нос.   
  
[Интервью со Стивом Роджерсом, 2015. Нью-Йорк]  
  
\- Ваш бойфренд кажется очень интересным.  
  
\- Вы даже не представляете. То, что Баки писал фанфикшен и рисовал фанарт со мной до того, как мы начали встречаться, - одна из самых скучных вещей в его истории, - заявил Стив. – Он встречал больше важных людей чем я, к примеру, - продолжил он, пока на экране за его спиной появилось изображение президента, пожимающего руку Баки. – Он хорош во всем, что делает, и это не грязный намек. За время своей карьеры в ФБР с ним случались такие удивительные вещи, что я даже не уверен, что имею право говорить о них. Может, его участие в фандоме и любопытно, но только потому, что это удивительно обычное занятие для человека, чья карьера была настолько невероятной до того даже, как ему исполнилось тридцать.  
  
\- Вы можете рассказать об этом подробнее?  
  
\- Ну, это будет совсем неинтересно. – Ухмыльнулся Стив. – Знаете, мне президент никогда не пожимал руку. С другой стороны, я-то всего лишь играю героя на ТВ, а некоторые являются Капитаном Америкой на самом деле.  
  
[конец интервью]  
  
Стив выключил видео до того, как закончился первый вопрос.  
  
\- Надо было сразу понять, что ты позабудешь, как вступался за меня в прямом эфире, - продолжил Баки. За сарказмом в его голосе пряталась нотка нежности – он просто не мог злиться на искреннее желание Стива защищать его от хулиганов. – Дай-ка напомню: ты заронил в умы зрителей зерно идеи, что я Американский Герой, потому что американцы любят своих героев в форме, вызывающих сочувствие и привлекательных белых мужчин с артистическим характером и трагической историей.  
  
\- Не знаю даже, о чем я думал. Ты не вызываешь сочувствия, ты едкий и саркастичный.  
  
\- Ммм, продолжай, - ответил Баки, принимаясь за фри. – Ты горазд на комплименты. Мой защитник. – Он похлопал ресницами. – Некоторые просто не могут отказаться от роли Капитана Америки даже на минутку.  
  
Стив мгновение изучал его, и у Баки нервы зажглись раздражением от того, что ему нужно было изучить Баки, прежде чем ответить.  
  
\- Еще ты адски сексуальный, - ответил Стив, склоняя голову к Баки так, чтобы слова были слышны только им двоим. Его ладонь скользнула по внутреннему шву брюк Баки, оглаживая мускулы, когда Баки напряг бедра, чтобы раздвинуть их. Прикосновения было достаточно, чтобы сменить настроение с защитного на флиртующее. – Абсолютно, неоспоримо прекрасный, и ты творишь со мной ужасные, грязные вещи, хочешь ты этого или нет. С первого мгновения, как я тебя увидел.  
  
\- Я был ребенком! – воскликнул Баки в притворном ужасе. – Стив! Ты меня пугаешь.  
  
Стив сощурился.  
  
\- Еще ты первоклассный мудак. – Баки согласно ухмыльнулся. Ладонь Стива продолжила путешествие вдоль шва, пока не устроилась на его очевидной эрекции. Описать реакцию Баки можно только словом «взбрыкнул», и Стив явно знал это. – Понравилось, а, Бак?  
  
Это было глупо и пошло, и Баки широко улыбнулся, а его сердце будто разрослось в груди.  
  
И, ну. Пошло больше полутора лет с того дня, как Баки вытащил себя из обломков машины в том клипе. Тот Баки Барнс был храбрым – но существовали разные виды храбрости. Тот Баки Барнс не понял бы, что это значит – быть в отношениях с таким человеком, как Стив Роджерс. Встреться они два года назад, Баки, уже бы получил от Стива что хотел, провел бы с ним несколько приятных ночей и вернулся к работе, не парясь с дальнейшими контактами. Он бы и не попытался сохранить связь, даже не подумал о том, что может этого хотеть.  
  
И он бы многое потерял. Баки Барнс в том видео был чертовым трусом, когда дело доходило до любви, и он понимал, что был много лучше него.  
  
\- Я люблю тебя, - просто ответил Баки, потому что он был другим человеком, и это было хорошо. Потом, потому что Стив не ошибался, называя его мудилой, он ухмыльнулся на удивление Стива и склонил голову к его. – Ты что-то говорил о потерянных возможностях и о том, что должен мне минет. Туалет возле двери, расплатись и приходи туда.  
  
Он ушел не оглядываясь, потому что был уверен – Стив не оторвет от него глаз, пока он не скроется из виду, а затем последует за ним.


End file.
